Nerves of Steel
by SaffronAngel
Summary: Being a hero doesn't always require wearing spandex, does it?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine. Still dreaming though.

SUMMARY: Being a hero doesn't always require super powers, does it?

A/N: I know; here she goes again with a new story. Anyway, here it is, my first attempt at putting Tommy with someone other than Kimberly. See what you think and let me know.

* * *

Standing in front of the school, the young woman tried to calm herself. _'Why did I let Jason talk me into this? Who am I kidding? I can't be a teacher. I still freeze up in front of people. What am I doing here?'_

"Can I help you with something?" A friendly voice sounded off behind and slightly to her left. She turned suddenly with a stark terror in her eyes that surprised the young woman that had come up behind her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I – I – I'm supposed to t-t-talk to P-P-Principal Randall. I – I – I'm a new teacher's aide."

"Okay. Would you like me to show you the way to the office?" When she nodded, the young woman introduced herself. "My name's Kira Ford. I'm helping out in the music department."

"M – m – my name is T – T - TaraLynn Scott."

"Nice to meet you. Would it be alright if I just shorten that to Tara?"

Tara smiled at Kira and nodded. Kira gestured to the school. "You'll like Principal Randall. She's really nice." Kira looked away from Tara for moment and muttered something under her breath and Tara could have sworn that she heard, "Now she is anyway."

"I – I – I hope she p – p- puts me with s – s – someone nice."

"She will. I'm sure of it." She stopped for a moment and looked at Tara. "You can relax. No one here is going to mess with you. If they do, you just let me know and I'll take care of them."

Tara smiled and felt some of the nervousness she had been trying to hide abate just a little. "Thank you. I tend to stutter when I get nervous. And that tends to be more often than I like. My brother thinks that this would be a good job for me."

"I was hoping it wasn't just me." Kira giggled as Tara smiled a little bigger and shook her head.

"Thank you for making me feel comfortable. It really helps to know that at least one person here isn't judging me."

"I couldn't help but notice that you're really petite."

"It's okay. I know that I'm tiny. I look more like a student than a teacher's aide. That might cause a few problems with some of the students, I'm sure. I just hope that whoever the principal teams me with can help."

'_I hope she gets put with Dr. O. That would help I'm sure.' _Out loud, Kira said, "I'm sure that'll be the case."

* * *

"Ms. Ford, I'd like to talk to you for just a moment first," Principal Randall said when she poked her head out of her office.

"No problem, Principal." Kira walked into the office and Tara felt the nerves attack again. Kira walked out a moment later and smiled at Tara. "I'll wait right here to walk with you to the classroom after you talk to Principal Randall."

She sat down as Tara walked into the office to get her assignment. Kira just smiled. She already knew who Tara would be teamed with since the principal had asked her opinion of who would be a good choice to put the young woman with. Of course, she had also been informed that Dr. Oliver had already been chosen to be the young woman's mentor.

Now, if she could just convince her mentor that this was a good thing.

* * *

Tara was walking down the hall beside her newfound friend. She was terrified: the principal had informed her that she would be teamed with Dr. Oliver. Tara's mind was filled with images of an older man who would ridicule her for her size and her nervousness.

Kira had been telling her how cool Dr. Oliver was all the way from the office and now they were approaching his room. Kira knocked on the door and Tara kind of stood back a little ways.

"Come in." The voice that came from inside the room sounded familiar to Tara. _'It can't be. Tommy Oliver wouldn't be a teacher. At least, not outside of a dojo. Jason always told me that he was too forgetful to be a teacher.'_

Kira walked into the room with Tara just behind her. "Dr. O, Principal Randall asked me to bring your new teacher's aide up here for her. TaraLynn Scott, meet Dr. Tommy Oliver." Kira stepped aside and Tommy got a good look at the young woman who had been attempting to hide behind the former Yellow Ranger.

Tara was, as she had said, very petite. She was lucky if she stood five feet nothing. He guessed she weighed in at maybe 90 pounds at the most, probably less than that. She had a pale complexion that reminded him of the fine china that his mother had always kept locked up in the cabinet. Her jet black hair was long and straight, braided down her back to keep it out of her face.

But it was her eyes that captured his attention the most. They were wide and almost frightened. A brilliant sapphire blue, he could almost imagine what they would look like sparkling with laughter. Her lack of self-confidence was written in bold print in those expressive eyes. He noticed that she only held his gaze for just a moment before ducking her head in a timid gesture.

"Hello, TaraLynn. How are you?"

"F-f-fine, thank you." She hoped her eyes hadn't given away the fact that she recognized Tommy. She had seen him from a distance many times when she'd been home on break from the private school that her parents had sent her to. She often wished she'd been confident enough to attend public school but she'd always been timid to the point of seeming standoffish. Her parents had seen that in kindergarten when she'd almost been beaten up several times for being stuck up.

Jason had always had to walk her to school and home because the other kids would always catch her and pick on her, sometimes leaving her in tears. She got in the habit of waiting in the classroom for Jason to arrive. Of course, after a while her parents decided that she would be better off going to private school where she could be better protected.

"As you can see, I'm not an old ogre," Tommy chuckled. Tara's eyes flashed up at him. How had he known what she was thinking?

"Most people have the same reaction when they get introduced to me. That I'm much too young to be a doctor of anything, let alone paleontology. And of course, I've taken quite a teasing from my friends who keep asking how I managed to be on time for enough classes to actually graduate." Tommy was almost openly laughing at himself. He wanted the young woman in front of him to relax a little. Maybe he could help.

"Tara, you can relax around Dr. O. He's cool. I told you that." Kira was trying but Tara just seemed to be scared to even approach Tommy.

"It's alright, Kira. I don't have a class until third hour so maybe Tara and I can spend the time trying to get to know each other?" He posed it as question to his new aide in order to try to make her just a little more comfortable.

"Tara, I'll come and see how you're doing when I have lunch. I have to go. I'm supposed to be helping out the stage band first hour." Kira laid her hand on the slender shoulder in front of her and smiled down at the woman. "I promise, I'll be back." Dropping her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, she continued. "Just let me know if Dr. O says anything to make you uncomfortable. I'll kick his butt for you."

Tommy smiled, knowing that his former Yellow Ranger would indeed attempt to fulfill her promise should he hurt this young woman in any way. She definitely brought out the protective instincts in people; he himself wanted nothing more than to shelter her from the cruelty of the world around her and yet he knew that that would cause more problems than it would solve.

Kira left the room, leaving the two to talk and try to get to know one another a little better.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. If they were, would I really be stuck in the middle of Kansas working at a Wal-Mart?

SUMMARY: Tommy has met his new teacher's aide, TaraLynn Scott. Does he realize who she is?

A/N: Thank you to Chylea and PurpleLeopard. I knew that Chylea would be among the first to review this one.

* * *

Tommy sat down at the desk after pulling up a chair for Tara. "So, where are you from, TaraLynn?"

"A – A – Angel Grove. I still h – h – have family there, i-i-including my older brother."

"Angel Grove, huh. I don't remember meeting you. When did you graduate high school?"

"I – I – I didn't go to p-p-public school. My p-p-parents sent me to private school b-b-because a lot of kids teased me and w-w-were mean to me." Tara took a deep breath. "But I-I-I graduated in 1997."

"It's okay to be nervous, TaraLynn. Being a teacher's aide can be almost as intimidating as being a teacher."

Tara smiled. She was starting to feel a little more at ease around Tommy. Jason had always told her that Tommy was a nice guy. She swallowed hard and realized just how dry her throat was.

"Are you okay?" He was worried he noticed that she seemed a little nervous but he wasn't that intimidating, was he?

"Just a dry throat." Tommy poured a glass of water from the pitcher he kept on his desk and handed it to her. She drank it thankfully. "Thank you. I'm sorry that I'm so nervous."

"It's okay. Just relax. I just want you to remember one thing. If any of the students or any other teacher gives you a hard time, tell me. Please. Let me help if I can."

"I will," she promised, smiling shyly. _'He's actually gotten cuter over the years. Wouldn't it be great if I could stand a chance with him?'_ She shook herself mentally. She figured that she didn't stand a chance with a guy like him. He went more for the Kimberly type. Slender and athletic. A scrawny little thing like her wouldn't stand a chance.

'_She's so pretty. But so tiny. I'll be she's suffered with low self-esteem all her life. I wonder what her brother's like. Maybe I knew him. Went to school with him or something.' _It still hadn't clicked with him that Jason Lee Scott was her brother and that he had never met Jason's little sister until now.

"So what's your brother's name?" he asked, hoping that she'd give him a name he recognized.

"Kevin," she answered, giving him their oldest brother's name. She knew that if she dropped Jason's name, he'd feel a need to call his friend and tell him about the fact that he'd gotten stuck working with her and at least she knew that he didn't know her oldest brother. He'd already graduated high school before Tommy moved to Angel Grove.

"Oh. I knew a Scott family in Angel Grove. They had a son named Jason. He went to Switzerland for a peace conference. Did you know them?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't get to get close to many people in Angel Grove. I was too shy. A lot of kids used to pick on me because they though I was stuck up." She bowed her head at the admission.

"That was their problem, not yours." He touched her shoulder. "Look at me, Tara." When her eyes met his, he continued. "Some people are just too ignorant to see past appearances to find the real person. I hope that you'll let me get to know the real you."

"I'll try. I've never been good at dealing with people. I still can't believe that I let my brother talk me into trying a teacher's aide position." She rolled her eyes. "He convinced me to try debate in school and I ended up hospitalized with a panic attack. He tried to get me to try out for plays and musicals but I used to hyperventilate just thinking about it. I finally agreed to do this because he just wouldn't leave me alone about it."

"Maybe it'll help with the bashfulness a little."

"That's what he said. I hope it does. I'm so tired of always being the frightened little mouse. It's just hard to do anything when shyness almost cripples you. I mean, I've seen days when I was terrified to leave my dorm room even for class. And when I was home on break, I hardly ever went out. I was too scared."

Tara was really surprised that she had opened up so much to Tommy. She was so relaxed around him that she felt like she could do anything. She realized that she had lied to Tommy about her brother. She vowed to herself that she'd make it up to him later.

She heard the bell ring for the start of second hour and she jumped. "Easy, Tara. It's just the bell."

"Maybe you should show me what your plans are for class. After all, if I'm supposed to help you with the class it might help to know what you plan to teach."

Tommy chuckled. "You have a point there, Miss Scott."

* * *

At the end of the day, Tara found herself actually relaxing a little with the students who all seemed very understanding of her. Kira joined Tara and Tommy for lunch and the three joked around for the hour.

* * *

She found herself walking down the hallway after school alone. Tommy had to run off for his karate club and Kira had to help with auditions for the fall play.

So it was that four football players cornered her in the hallway just inside the doors. "I know that you're not old enough to be a teacher's aide," one of them said. Tara found herself cringing against the wall. "So exactly who are you? You can't be any older than what – fifteen?"

"I'm twenty-four," she protested weakly. She was scared. Each of these guys was easily twice her size and she had no way to run from them.

"No way. I mean, my girlfriend is bigger than you are and she's only sixteen," another mocked.

Tara felt her lungs closing up on her. _'Damn it! I can't hyperventilate now. I have to get out of here. I'm so going to kill Jason the next time I see him.'_

It was too late. She couldn't breathe. The players stepped back. "What's wrong with you? What's wrong?"

She heard nothing else as the world went black and she slid down the wall to a heap on the floor.

* * *

Tommy had brought his karate club to a classroom to cover a few things before they actually started with the karate. He was surprised when he had seen the four players walk in from outside.

When he heard their panicked questions of whoever it was they were picking on this time, he decided to check things out. "Back off, boys."

The four young men stepped back revealing their current victim. "Tara!" He turned to the teens. "All of you go to the office and tell Principal Randall what happened and your part in it. If you don't, I'll make sure she finds out tomorrow and then you'll be benched for the next three games."

The four took off down the hall toward the office. Tommy bent over Tara. "Tara, wake up. Wake up, Tara, please." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. "I need an ambulance at Reefside High, the doors nearest the basketball courts. A young lady passed out in the hallway."

Once he had confirmation that the ambulance was on the way, he asked one of his students to go down to the auditorium and get Kira. She took off and Tommy sat down beside Tara, pulling her head into his lap. Brushing the hair back from her face, he kept a close eye on her until the ambulance pulled up and medics had her loaded on the gurney.

She still hadn't regained consciousness as they loaded her into the ambulance and drove off. Tommy waited where he was until Kira got there and he could explain. Then, he and the former Ranger headed to the hospital to watch over their new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. If they were, would I really be stuck in the middle of Kansas working at a Wal-Mart?

SUMMARY: Tara's been rushed to the hospital after passing out during a panic attack. Tommy still hasn't figured out who she is.

A/N: To those who have reviewed, thank you. I hope that this next chapter lives up to your expectations.

* * *

As they pulled up to the hospital, Tommy's cell phone rang. "Tommy Oliver."

"I hope so, bro."

"Hey, Jase. What's up?" _'Why would Jason be calling me right now?'_

"Well, I'm standing in my sister's apartment and wondering why she's not home yet. I thought school let out about 2:30?"

"It does. Wait a minute, your sister? I don't remember ever meeting your sister."

"You never did. But I showed you pictures. She was too shy for me to bring along to our hang time. In fact, in kindergarten, kids used to try to beat her up. They thought she was stuck up. Mom and Dad shipped her off to private school thinking that that might help."

Tommy had a creepy feeling coming over him. He was now walking toward the emergency room entrance. "Describe her to me."

"Really petite. Currently stands about 5 nothing and about 85 pounds. Long black hair that she usually wears in a braid. Big blue eyes." Jason paused. "What's going on, Tommy? Where are you?"

"Come down to the hospital, man. She had a panic attack in the hall after school and we're at the ER now."

"Be there in five."

"Who was that, Dr. O?" Kira asked him as he caught up to her.

"Tara's big brother. He'll be here in about five minutes."_ 'And when Miss TaraLynn wakes up, she and I are going to have a little chat,'_ Tommy thought as he ran through the conversation she had had with him earlier that day.

"What's the look for, Dr. O?"

"What look, Kira?" He didn't give her a chance to answer because he walked up to the triage nurse to try to find out which room Tara was in so that he could tell Jason as soon as he got here.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir, but if you're not family, I can't tell you anything in regards to a patient."

"Then you can tell me," Jason's voice sounded from behind his friend. "Thanks for trying to have the information for me when I got here, bro. I forgot how stubborn hospitals can be when it comes to giving out information."

"Five minutes, Jase?" Tommy smiled.

"So I went a little over the speed limit. My little sister is here and I need to be there when she wakes up. Otherwise, she might go right into another panic attack and I don't want to see that. And trust me on this one, neither do you."

"What happens?"

"Sometimes she goes into convulsions. I've even seen a couple of times when she went completely catatonic." Jason stood still for a moment until the nurse came back with the information he needed.

* * *

Just about the time Tommy and Jason were hanging up, Tara's eyes fluttered open to see two strangers standing next to the bed she was laying on. She felt the oxygen mask over her face and reached up to pull it off.

"Wh-wh-where am I?" The doctor turned around at her question and reached out to put the mask back on her.

"You're safe, young lady. You're at the hospital."

She flinched away from him, rolling off the side of the bed. "Don't touch me." She felt her breath getting shorter and shorter. _'Shit! Another one! Where's Jason? I need my brother.'_

"Miss, please get back on the gurney. You need more oxygen."

Shaking her head, the young woman backed herself into a corner and crouched down, sitting on the floor. She drew her knees up to her chest and sat there just staring at the doctor with tears running down her face.

"Miss, please. You need to come back up here." The doctor didn't understand why she wasn't responding to him. He walked over to where she was sitting and reached out a hand as if to help her up.

He was stopped short by an imposing figure in the doorway. "Don't! You don't understand what you're doing to her! Just get out! I'll take care of her. She's my sister; I'll take care of her." Jason stepped over to the corner his baby sister was huddled in.

He knelt down in front of her and made sure that he was in her line of sight. "Tara? Tara, honey, talk to me. It's Jason. Come back to me. Tara, please come back to me. I need you here with me."

He continued in that vein for about another ten minutes before Tara showed any signs of responding to his pleas. That was when she stretched out her legs and lay down with her head on her brother's lap. She slipped her left hand into his right and held it gently.

"That's my girl. Sissy, I need to put you back up on the gurney. Okay?" She nodded sleepily and Jason picked up the tiny frame and settled her back on the bed. He pulled the oxygen mask back over her face and pulled the stool over to her side in order to hold her hand. "You can come back in now, doctor."

"How did you get her back up there?"

"I told you. She's my sister. No sudden moves. Tell her what you're doing before you do it. She's very skittish."

Tara kept her eyes on Jason the whole time the doctor was checking her over, making sure she hadn't hurt herself in the fall. She saw a movement behind her brother and flicked her eyes to the doorway. Tommy stood there and he didn't look happy.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. If they were, would I really be stuck in the middle of Kansas working at a Wal-Mart?

SUMMARY: Tommy's figured out who Tara is. Can he forgive her for lying to him?

A/N: To those who have reviewed, thank you. I hope that this next chapter lives up to your expectations.

* * *

Tommy just stood in the doorway, glaring at Tara where she lay on the gurney. She looked so very fragile right then but he still couldn't hold off his anger. She had lied to him about her brother.

"Tommy if you're going to glare at my sister, leave. She's scared enough as it is." At Jason's words, Tommy spun around and stormed away. Kira stayed.

"Can I come in?" Kira asked.

"Is that okay with you, Tara?" When she nodded, Jason turned to Kira. "Come on in." He looked back to his sister. "Can she sit with you while I go talk to Tommy?"

"Tommy hates me." The words were almost slurred through the mask.

"No, sweetie. He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't understand why you lied to him." Kira was confused too. She reached out and brushed the hair from her face.

"I understand why she did it. She thought that he would instantly call me and complain about getting stuck with her. It's happened before and she's scared of it happening again." Tara nodded. Kira felt better understanding just how low her self-esteem really was. She took over Jason's place. "I'm going to go talk to Tommy now. I'll be back shortly. Okay?" When his sister nodded, Jason bolted out of the room to try to set things straight with Tommy.

* * *

Tommy was standing beside the jeep just looking angry. "Tommy, I'm sorry about this, man. You have to remember how many times I missed team get-togethers. It was because Tara was home. I knew she couldn't handle being around a lot of different people. I stayed home so that she wouldn't feel lonely."

"She lied to me. You know how I feel about that. Why would she lie to me?"

"Because she was scared. It wasn't all that long ago she was in another district and got teamed with another guy I went to school with. Not two days after he found out that she was my sister, he called me and complained about her. The problem was he was sitting in the classroom and she came back from lunch a little early and heard him bitching to me about how little she was and how she couldn't talk without stuttering. She ran out crying and I had to catch an emergency flight out there in order to calm her down. She was in the hospital for days after that panic attack." Jason looked at his friend closely. "That incident almost destroyed every bit of self-confidence she had worked so hard to build. Do you know how long it took me to convince her that she could do it? To convince her to try again?"

"Man, you know me better than that."

"I do, Tommy. She doesn't. It doesn't help that you stood there glaring at her. She's afraid she's going to have to leave again and I can't stand that. I got her here under false pretenses. I pushed Elsa to put her with you. I thought you could help her where I can't."

"Really?" Tommy couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. Tommy, please don't be mad at her. Give her another chance. You have to remember how badly she's been picked on. Help her. Please?"

How could he resist his friend's pleading? "I'll try. I'll try to let it go. Just make sure that she understands that I hate being lied to."

"I will. By the way, there's a barbecue at my place Sunday night to welcome Tara to town. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. I guess. Maybe I can talk to Tara there?"

"I think she'll be okay with that. I'll tell her that you'll be there and that you'd like to talk to her. Just try to remember how fragile she is. You know I don't take well to people being mean to my friends and it's even worse when it comes to Tara. I'm the only protection she's had for so long that she doesn't know who she can trust and I want her to be able to trust you."

"Okay, Jase. I'll be there. Tell Kim I said hi when you get home. Okay?"

"See you Sunday. About four okay?"

"Works for me. I'll see you guys then."

Tommy got in his jeep and Jason walked back into the hospital.

* * *

Three days later, it was time for the barbecue. Tara stood in the kitchen next to the only other friend she'd had in Angel Grove. Kim was happy; she hadn't seen Tara in so long and now she was here trying to make a life for herself and Jason was helping her.

"Tara, I'm so glad you decided to stay. I'd miss you terribly if you left."

"Thank you, Kim. I just hope Tommy's forgiven me for not telling him about Jason." Tara was so nervous about seeing Tommy again that she was on the verge of another panic attack.

"Calm down, Tara. Slow deep breaths." Kim had placed her arm around the younger woman. "That's it. Slow, deep breaths. There you go." She smiled down at her friend. "Jason explained things to Tommy and says that he understands. He's not going to hold on to that one little omission. I think I know Tommy well enough to say that he's more than likely already forgiven you."

"And if he hasn't, he will soon. Trust me on that one, sissy." Jason's voice came from over by the back door where he'd been starting up the grill for the chicken they were going to have.

The knock on the door sent Tara's heart racing. Tommy was here. Kimberly kept a calming arm around the young woman as Jason walked to the door to let his long time friend in.

"Hello, Tara," Tommy said softly as he followed Jason into the kitchen.

"Hi, Tommy."

"Why don't you two go out in the back yard and talk? Jason and I can finish getting dinner together." Tommy looked at Kim, the look in his eyes telling her that he knew what she was up to.

"Would you like that, Tara?" he asked, offering a hand to her.

She nodded and took the hand he held out. They walked out the back door, heading for the swing by the back fence.

Kim and Jason watched from the back door as Tommy and Tara sat down on the swing. "I hope this helps them both," Jason said, draping an arm around Kimberly.

"So do I, Rex. So do I."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. If they were, would I really be stuck in the middle of Kansas working at a Wal-Mart?

SUMMARY: Tommy's talking to Tara at Jason's house. Can he forgive her for lying to him about Jason being her brother?

A/N: To those who have reviewed, thank you. I hope that this next chapter lives up to your expectations.

* * *

"Tommy?" Tara's soft voice almost didn't reach Tommy's ears.

"Yes, Tara?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I just couldn't take hearing someone else tell Jason about how crazy it was to let someone like me be a teacher's aide." Tommy felt a rage he hadn't known in a long time build inside of him. _'I'd really like to hurt the guy that called Jase to complain about Tara. Hurt him like he hurt her.'_

"Jason explained it to me, Tara. I understand. That guy was wrong to do what he did. Hell, I think you did a pretty good job your first day. I'm sorry that you missed the rest of the week."

"Did those football players get into trouble?"

"They did. Principal Randall assigned them each four days in-school detention and they were pulled from the next game. The coach was real understanding when he found out how they'd been teasing you." He smiled. _'Boy was he understanding.'_

"I didn't get to meet the Coach."

"You know him quite well." Tommy was smiling when Tara looked up at him. He pointed over toward the house where Jason stood at the grill.

"Jason's the coach? He never told me." Tara stood up and ran at her brother. Tommy just watched as Tara smacked her brother in the arm. He laughed as Jason just picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She shrieked as her brother started tickling her.

Kimberly was standing there laughing at Tara when Tommy lunged at her and threw her over his shoulder, tickling her.

"Thomas James Oliver!" Kim shrieked, pounding on his back.

"Switch!" Jason yelled. He went to set Tara down but, before Tommy could catch her she ran off. Tommy immediately gave chase.

"He'll never catch her," Kim said. When Jason just looked at her, she smiled up at him. "She's small and can get into places that he can't." Jason just nodded and turned back to the grill.

"I wonder what he said that made her come after me like that," the young man mused.

"Probably told her the one thing that you forgot to. That you're the football coach." Kim laughed as Jason blushed, realizing that she was probably right. He had forgotten to tell his little sister that he was coaching at the high school.

* * *

Tommy chased Tara through the woods. She looked behind her every now and again to see if he was still following her.

Breaking out of the woods, Tara found herself standing in the middle of the road with a truck bearing down on her. She froze.

Tommy kept running. He put on a burst of speed when he heard the horn. Bursting onto the road, he ran at Tara, grabbing her and flying the rest of the way across the road. The two of them landed in the ditch on the other side of the road.

Tommy pulled himself up off of Tara and looked down at her. "Tara?" Her eyes were closed and she lay still in his arms.

Tara's heart was pounding against his chest and he knew that she was still alive but she wasn't opening her eyes. "Tara, you're safe. I'm here."

He felt her start to shake. Then, the tears started flowing from her still-closed eyes. He sat up and pulled her into his lap, rocking her gently. He felt the shakes begin in himself then and just held her close.

* * *

"Jason, they've been gone a long time. Do you think…?"

"They're alright. They have to be." Jason didn't want to think about the fact that something might have happened to his friend and his baby sister. "Keep an eye on the grill. I'll see if I can find them."

"No need, Jase." Tommy's voice from behind them startled the two. They spun to see Tommy carrying Tara who seemed to be asleep. "We made it back."

"What happened?" Jason demanded, running to his friend to check on his sister.

"She almost got hit by a truck. She ran out into the road and I heard the horn blare. I picked up the pace and ran across the road, grabbing her. We fell into the ditch on the other side and that's where we sat until I got myself calmed down and she fell asleep in my lap. When I realized that she was asleep and it was starting to get dark, I managed to stand up and bring her back." He turned from his friends and started to walk into the house. That's when Kim and Jason noticed that he was limping.

"What happened to you, Tommy?"

"It's just my legs are still a little stiff from sitting for so long." He kept walking into the house and put the young woman down on the couch. When he went to step away from her, she reached out in her sleep and grabbed his hand. He sighed with a smile and sat down on the floor next to her.

Jason watched as Kim put a light sheet over Tara and then wrapped another one around Tommy's shoulders. Tommy put his head on the couch next to Tara and fell asleep almost immediately.

Jason wrapped an arm around Kim's shoulders as she came back to his side. "I guess we should bring everything back inside."

"I'll help clean up. We'll put the stuff in the fridge after we eat. That way, if they wake up later they can get something to eat." Kim and Jason turned and went outside to gather up the chicken and salads that they had prepared for this little cookout.

After eating, the two of them went to bed, leaving Tommy and Tara in the living room asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine. Disney and Saban own them. I'm just playing with them for a little while.

SUMMARY: Tara and Tommy are asleep in Jason and Kim's living room. Tommy saved her from getting hit by a truck. But is he telling the truth about why he was limping?

A/N: I hope that everyone is enjoying the current chapters of these stories. I want to dedicate this chapter to Chylea who tends to figure out what I'm doing before I get it written. Fair warning, my friend, my mind can be a scary place to be at times.

* * *

Tommy woke up to see that it was dark outside and the house was quiet. Very carefully, he extracted his hand from Tara's grip and stood up.

He drew in a sharp breath as he tenderly put his weight on the ankle he'd been favoring earlier. He walked into the kitchen and closed the door so that he could turn on the light without waking Tara up.

_Tommy, _

_Jason and I left the food in the fridge in case you and Tara wanted to eat when you woke up. Don't worry about cleaning up. Just enjoy._

_Kim_

He smiled when he saw the note from his former teammate. Sitting down in a chair, he put his left leg up on the nearest chair and pulled up his pant leg. He winced when he saw the way his entire ankle had swollen up and bruised. The bruise went almost halfway up his calf and he was afraid to take off his shoe to see how much of his foot was included in the mark.

The truck had tagged him. He hadn't paid it any mind before this because he was more worried about Tara.

"When were you going to say something, bro?" Jason's voice startled the young man.

"I wasn't. I was just going to go home and take care of it after I made sure that Tara was alright. But when she caught my hand the way she did, I couldn't make myself leave. I sat down and fell asleep. Now look at it."

"How bad does it hurt?"

"It feels a little stiff. But not as if anything's broken."

"Let me take a look at it, bro. Let's get this shoe off."

"I'm almost afraid to. I might not be able to get it back on."

"Probably won't. We need to see how bad it is though and I can't do that with the shoe on." Jason knelt down beside Tommy's foot and very carefully removed the shoe.

The entire foot was black and blue. Jason inhaled sharply on seeing the color of his friend's foot. "We need to get you to the hospital and have this checked out." He helped his friend to stand up and walked him out to the car.

* * *

Tommy and Jason made it into the hospital in short order. The nurses got Tommy into one of the exam rooms before they even finished the registration process. They quickly started trying to get the swelling to go down so they could x-ray the leg.

Jason's cell phone rang just as Tommy was taken into x-ray. Stepping outside for to answer it, he was not surprised to hear Kim's voice on the other end.

"You know you should have left a note if you and Tommy were going to run off to do whatever you're doing. Tara woke me up in tears because you two had disappeared."

"Sorry, Kim. Tommy had to go to the hospital. Apparently, the truck that almost hit Tara clipped Tommy's leg."

"Oh my God! Is he okay?"

"He's in x-ray right now. But it didn't look good. His whole foot was black and blue. Kim, I don't know if it's broken or not but it really didn't look good. He wouldn't have said anything if I hadn't walked in while he was looking at his leg."

"Let me know as soon as you find out what's going on. Tell him I hope it's nothing serious."

"He'll be okay, Kim. You know Tommy."

"Yeah. I do. And I know that no matter what the doctors say, he's going to do what he wants." Kim giggled a little just before turning around to hang up the phone only to see Tara standing in the doorway. "I have to go, Rex."

"Talk to you later, Firebird."

Once they had hung up, Kim looked at Tara. "That was Jason. He's at the hospital with Tommy. I guess the truck that almost hit you clipped him."

"Oh god! He's hurt? How bad is it?"

"We don't know yet." Kim noticed that Tara was turning pale. "Tara, breathe. Breathe." Kim wrapped an arm around the young woman who was starting to tremble.

"He was hurt because of me!" Tara whispered. She collapsed against Kim's shoulder, crying brokenly. Kim guided the tiny woman into the living room and they sat down on the couch to wait for the guys to get back.

"Tara, let me explain a few things about Tommy."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine. Disney and Saban own them. I'm just playing with them for a little while.

SUMMARY: Tara and Tommy are asleep in Jason and Kim's living room. Tommy saved her from getting hit by a truck. But is he telling the truth about why he was limping?

A/N: I hope that everyone is enjoying the current chapters of these stories. I want to dedicate this chapter to Chylea who tends to figure out what I'm doing before I get it written. Fair warning, my friend, my mind can be a scary place to be at times.

* * *

Kim had told Tara all about Tommy's 'white knight complex' and how he always felt that he had to protect the women in his life. Kim's mouth dropped when Tara revealed her secret.

"I know that the three of you were Power Rangers." She giggled when Kim just looked at her in shock. Then, she settled in to tell the story of how she found out.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tara had snuck out of the house and made her way to the Youth Center just in time to see the six teens teleport out. She recognized the colors and the streaks of light that had accompanied so many newscasts about the Rangers. "Oh my God! Jason's a Ranger!" she whispered._

_She heard someone coming and ducked back out of the Youth Center before she was caught._

_That night, Tara waited for Jason to come in to tell her goodnight before she sprung her surprise. "How long have you been the Red Ranger?"_

_Jason didn't know what to say. How had she found out? "What do you mean?"_

"_I went to the Youth Center today. Just as I was coming in, I saw you, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Kim and Trini disappear in the streaks of light that are associated with the Rangers. How long have you been one?"_

_Jason hung his head. "Since the start. I've been the Red Ranger for almost a year now."_

"_Does anyone outside the group know besides me?"_

"_No one and, sissy, you can't tell anyone. Promise me."  
_

"_Jason, who am I going to tell? Everyone around here that knows me knows that I don't talk in public and I have no friends here except Kimberly. Mom and Dad would never believe that you're a Power Ranger anyways."_

"_Good thing too. You knowing is bad enough. Having Mom and Dad constantly worried about me would drive me insane."_

_He ruffled her hair as she lay in her bed. "Just be careful, Jase. You're my only true connection to the outside world. Don't leave me."_

"_I'll always be here for you, sissy. Now go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."_

_Just months later, Jason was gone. He went to Switzerland so Tara didn't bother coming home as often and she got the feeling that her parents really didn't mind that she wasn't coming home._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"It really felt like Mom and Dad were actually kind of glad that I wasn't home as often. And it was nice to have Jason so close while I was in school. I remember one day that Jason came to visit just before he left the conference. Half of the older girls were amazed that this great-looking guy was there just to see me. He wouldn't even talk to them." Tara hung her head. "Of course, that just gave them more reasons to tease me. They saw the hero worship in my eyes whenever I looked at Jason and they tore me apart because of it. If they had only known why he was my hero…"

"What did they do to you, Tara?"

"Nothing serious. It was just teasing and I've been teased all my life."

"Don't give me that. I can tell by looking at your face that it was worse than 'just teasing'. Tell me what happened." Neither of the girls saw the flash of headlights in the window or heard the car doors as Jason and Tommy arrived back at the house. The two men stood at the window and listened. Jason had always been curious why his sister had never talked about her last year of school.

Tara looked up at Kim. "It was my senior year. I was leaving in just days to start college. There was always a formal dance for the seniors at the end of the year."

"Like a prom?"

"Yeah. Just like. Well, I wasn't planning on going and thankfully didn't have a date. All of a sudden, out of the blue, the cutest guy in my class asked me if I wanted to go with him. I didn't know what else to do so I said yes."

"He stood you up didn't he?"

"Oh no. He showed up right on schedule and walked me to the dance from the dorm room. At the dance, though, that's when everything went wrong. He had only asked me to the dance because his girlfriend had asked someone else and he was trying to make her jealous. As if I didn't have enough problems with the girls hating me." Tara felt the tears well up in her eyes. She hated that. She thought she had gotten over this a long time ago.

"Tara, honey." Kim wanted to spare Tara from the heartache she could see growing in the young woman's eyes. Outside, Jason and Tommy both wanted to throttle the man who had put Tara through so much.

"Let me finish. He left me there when she apologized for not going with him. I was left all alone at the dance and I could hear some of the other students laughing at me while others felt sorry for me. When one of the teachers came up to me and asked me if I was alright, I ran. I ran out into the night and as far from the school as I could get. The next morning a policeman found me standing on a cliff overlooking the sea. He was so kind. He took me back to the school where I had to deal with the other girls making fun of me. T-they asked me if I was t-t-that desperate that I h-h-h-had to go with someone else's boyfriend." The young woman stopped for a moment to regain her composure. "Thankfully I left for college just two days later. I locked myself in my room for those two days and wouldn't talk to anyone. Several times, I picked up the phone to call Jase but decided not to. He was all the way back in Angel Grove and couldn't help me. I didn't have your number or I'd have called you. You were always nice to me. I missed you while I was at school."

"How could I not be? I always stuck up for people who had a hard time. You know about what happened in Florida?" Tara nodded.

"Jase told me when I came for that visit about a year after you arrived. He told me that your ankle wouldn't stand up to anymore gymnastics and you had gone through a bad spot after the accident."

Kim stood up and walked away from her friend, glad for the change of topic. "Funny, huh? Everything I've been through and it's a damn accident while rock climbing that sidelines me." She shook her head. "I still can't believe how much my life has changed since then."

"How long have you and Jason been together now?"

"Tara, that's not fair. You know that Jase and I are just friends. We're sharing a house in order to split the bills. We each have our own rooms and everything."

"You two should be together. I've seen the looks you give each other when you think no one else is looking."

"Tara, Jason doesn't think of me like that. He still sees me as a little sister."

Jason whispered to Tommy, "I haven't thought of her like that in years. I wish she could see that I do love her."

"Maybe you should just tell her, bro." Tommy smiled at his friend. "Can we go in yet? I really want to get off this ankle." The doctor had wrapped the ankle, telling them that it wasn't broken, just seriously sprained and that Tommy should stay off it as much as possible. They had swung by his place to pick up some clothes so that he could stay where Jason and Kim could keep an eye on him and keep him off his ankle.

Jason nodded and fumbled with the door a little to announce to the girls that they were back. When they walked in, Tara met Tommy's eyes.

"Are you okay, Tommy?" Kim asked.

"Just a serious sprain, according to the doctor. Jason insisted that I stay here for a few nights so you guys can keep an eye on me." Tommy smiled at Tara, hoping to see some of the fear in her eyes fade. "I'll be at school tomorrow."

"I guess I need to get home and get some sleep. After all, I have to be up in –" She looked up at the clock and groaned. "Two hours. Maybe I'll just go home and have a couple of pots of coffee."

"I guess I'll see you there then, Tara?" Tommy was really hoping that she wasn't planning on giving up on the job too soon.

"I'll be there. Of course, now that I know my big brother is the football coach, I can hold my own against the players." She smiled at Jason and kissed him on the cheek after giving Kim a hug. She stopped in front of Tommy. "Take it easy, Tommy." She kissed his cheek and left the house.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Tommy messed up his ankle while playing "white knight" to Tara. Jason has insisted that Tommy stay with him and Kim for a few nights to make sure that he stays off his ankle some while it heals.

* * *

Tommy and Jason were sitting in Tommy's classroom, waiting for Tara to arrive. They were both concerned because she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before with worrying about Tommy's ankle.

"She'll be fine, bro," Jason said, seeing the look on Tommy's face. "After all, she learned about staying up all night on school nights from me."

"Great role model you are, Jase," Tommy grumbled.

"So do I have to have the talk with you?"

Tommy's head jerked up as he wondered if his friend meant that the way it had sounded.

"I don't know. Which talk are you thinking of?"

"How about we start with the one telling you just how innocent my sister is and swing into the one dealing with how badly I'm going to hurt you if you hurt her?"

"Jase, I barely know your sister. I think she's cute. Hell, I think she's gorgeous. I want to get to know her. I want to know everything about her. I already know a few of the things that made her the way she is now. I want to know what makes her smile, what makes her laugh. I have this uncontrollable urge to see what those incredible eyes look like when she smiles, when she's truly happy."

"You've got it so bad you don't even know what hit you." Jason started laughing. He walked to the classroom door to see if she was coming yet. He turned back to Tommy. "Here she comes, bro."

* * *

Walking down the hallway, Tara was aware of being watched by almost every student that hadn't yet fled to classes. She was also well aware of the four football players walking up behind her. She felt her body start to tremble.

"Miss Scott?" one of the guys called out to her.

Steeling herself, Tara turned around. The four large guys walked up to her. They all had sheepish looks on their faces. "We just wanted to apologize for scaring you the other day. We brought you these in the hopes that you'll forgive us."

The one speaking held out a small bouquet of flowers. "We also hope that there's no hard feelings."

"Thank you, guys. I – I – I think we can let this go. Just t-t-try to remember this n-n-next time you th-th-think about teasing someone."

"We will. Thank you, Miss Scott." She stood still until the four guys had turned and left.

"Thanks, Jase." He was amazed. She always seemed to know exactly where he was, even without seeing him.

"For what, sissy?"

"You had a talk with them, didn't you?"

"Don't know what you mean."

"I'm sure you don't." She turned and walked down the hall to the classroom where Tommy was waiting. She felt her heart speed up just a little bit as she approached the room.

* * *

"How are you this morning, Tara?" Tommy asked quietly.

"Tired. I'm okay otherwise though." She looked down at his ankle. "How are you?"

"A little sore. I'm okay though." Jason took this opportunity to slip out of the room to leave the two to talk.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tara asked, concerned for him. After all, he had gotten hurt protecting her.

"Really, Tara, I'm okay. I just have one favor to ask."

"Anything, Tommy."

Smiling, Tommy chuckled. "Would you mind doing the writing on the blackboard today? Your brother would kill me if I spent all day standing on this ankle instead of sitting and letting it heal."

"No problem. I like writing on the blackboard." She giggled.

* * *

The day had gone relatively quietly; at least until Kira had come upstairs to see if what she'd heard was true. Tara was back. She was thrilled because she genuinely liked the young woman.

It had been lunch time and Tara had just come back from picking up Tommy's lunch in the cafeteria. She opened the door to find Kira and Tommy talking about what had happened to him on Sunday.

She bowed her head for a moment before walking into the room. "Hi, Kira."

"Tara! Thank God you're okay. Tommy told me what happened."

"He got hurt because of me." Tara's voice had dropped back down to that soft, almost inaudible register. She still felt more than a little guilty about his injury.

"Come over here, Tara," Tommy instructed. Tara walked over and set his lunch down on the desk.

Pulling himself up to his feet, Tommy hooked a finger under her chin and pulled her head up so that she had to look at him. "I got hurt because I wanted to see you safe. I wanted to. Remember that any time you start feeling guilty about this. I made the choice to save you. I don't want anymore guilt from you on this."

Tara nodded. Then, her eyes sparkled with mischief for a moment. "You and your 'white knight' complex."

"What? Did Kim tell you about that?" Tommy tried to sound outraged as Tara turned away with a smile on her face. "Tara? Did Kimberly tell you that I had a 'white knight' complex?"

"She told me all about how you always tried to protect her at the cost of your own safety at times." Tara kind of bowed her head, feeling a little ashamed of the sudden flash of jealousy that was running through her.

"What's wrong, Tara?" Tommy asked, limping over to stand behind Tara at the window.

"N-n-nothing."

"Tara, if it was nothing, you wouldn't have turned your back to me. Talk to me."

Tara took a deep breath. This admission was going to bother her. "I – I – I have to a-a-admit I was m-m-more than a l-l-little jealous of her when you w-w-were in school."

Kira left the room figuring that now was not the best time for them to have an audience. "What do you mean you were jealous of her when we were in school?"

"S-s-s-she had you. I-I-I was crushing on you s-s-so bad and I knew t-t-that I couldn't even t-t-talk to you. S-s-she was so pretty and a-a-athletic and all. I knew I w-w-wouldn't have stood a ch-ch-chance even if I could t-t-talk to you." Tears had filled her eyes; she had only ever admitted this to Kim before. Kim had tried to understand how anyone could be jealous of her.

"Tara, look at me." When the young woman shook her head, Tommy took a hold of her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Tara, you have no reason to ever be jealous of anyone else. You are a beautiful young lady."

"I'm tiny. She's petite while I'm just plain old tiny."

"You are far from plain old anything." Tommy didn't know what else to say so he simply pulled her in close and held her for a moment. "Trust me when I say that you are beautiful. In fact, I'd say that you're absolutely gorgeous."

"I'm not. I'm too little."

"Not true. You're beautiful. You just have a small problem with your self-esteem. I'd like to help you with that if you'll let me."

"Tommy, are you sure that you want to do this?"

"I want to get to know you better. I want to know what your eyes look like when you laugh. I want to know what makes you happy. I'll be honest with you as long as you're honest with me. Sound like a deal to you?"

"Works for me." He gave her a quick hug and they went back to the desk to eat their lunch before the next class filtered in.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Tara's admitted to having been jealous of Kim when she was dating Tommy. Can Tommy convince her that she's beautiful in her own right?

A/N: I'm so thrilled. I've already posted six chapters between two stories this week. I have another chapter almost ready for Shattered and now this one. JD apparently decided to kick me in the butt this week.

* * *

By the time the final bell rang for the day, Tara had decided that Tommy was just as nice a guy as Jason and Kim had always told her he was. She even believed that she might stand a chance with him. _'He thinks I'm gorgeous.'_ The thought echoed through her mind all afternoon.

Kira came upstairs to help them get down to the room Tommy was using for his karate club on the first floor. Once they had him settled in, Kira and Tara stepped outside to talk for a moment.

"Did the two of you work things out at lunch?" Tara nodded, a blush creeping up her neck and spreading quickly over her face. "What did he say?"

"H-h-he thinks I'm g-g-gorgeous." Tara was still so shocked over Tommy's admission that it was hard to keep the stutter out of her voice.

"And rightly so. You are beautiful. I'm kind of glad that Connor's not around right now. He'd be chasing you all over the place just to get you to talk to him." Kira laughed as Tara blushed even harder.

"D-d-don't tease me like that, K-k-kira."

"I'm not kidding. Connor was the biggest flirt in my graduating class. Of course, he had the looks to back it up so ---"

"You like him." Tara giggled as Kira took her turn at blushing bright red.

Kira nodded. "Guilty as charged. Of course, he never looked at me like that. He just saw me as a teammate."

"I'm sure that's not the case at all."

"It is. I saw him as boyfriend material and he saw me as just another girl."

"Not just another girl, Kira." The familiar voice behind her made Kira jump. She turned around to see Connor standing there with his hands jammed in his pockets and looking a little sheepish. Tara stepped back, startled to see the young man behind Kira.

Kira stood there for a moment shocked to see her former red teammate. "I thought you weren't due back in town for another three weeks."

"I decided I needed to come back early. I had to see you."

Tara decided that now would be a good time to go back inside. Kira caught her before she could make good her escape though.

"Tara, I want you to meet my friend, Connor McKnight. Connor, this is TaraLynn Scott. She's Dr. O's new aide." When Connor almost lunged forward to shake her hand, Kira held out a hand. "Slowly, Connor. She's really shy. Just take it slow."

"Sorry. I'm not a big one for moving slowly." Connor stepped toward Tara slowly with a hand held out to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

"N-n-n-nice to meet y-y-you too," Tara said, shaking his hand timidly. Kira noticed that Tara had gone a bit pale.

"Tara? Tara, breathe. Breathe, Tara." When Tara couldn't seem to catch her breath, Kira went to the door. "Dr. O! Dr. O, come here!"

Tommy ran out the door. He wrapped an arm around Tara and eased her to the ground. "Tara, look at me. Slow deep breaths. Slow deep breaths. Focus on me. Take a slow deep breath. There you go. That's right. Slow deep breaths. Stay with me, Tara. Stay with me. That's it. Relax."

As Tommy kept talking to Tara Connor stepped back. "Did I do that?" he asked.

"Like I said, she's really shy. She'll be okay. Dr. O knows what to do. Her big brother told him what to do when she gets like this."

When Tara broke down in tears, Tommy looked up at Kira. "Would you go and let the kids in the room know that club is canceled for today? I'm going to make sure that Tara gets home okay."

"You don't have to do that, Tommy," Tara started, wiping her eyes. "It wasn't a full blown panic attack. I'm fine. Really."

"Tara, do you remember what we talked about earlier? What Kim told you last night about me?"

"White knight." Tara's voice was little more than a whisper.

Tommy nodded. "White knight. Don't fight me on this. It won't do you any good."

"What about Jason?" she asked from her place in Tommy's arms. It felt good to her. She felt safe and protected.

"I'll call him from your place. He can pick me up there after football practice." Tommy looked up at Connor. "Don't feel bad. Four football players caused a full-blown panic attack her first day of class. Jason wasn't real happy with them that day."

"Coach Scott knows her?"

"I'm her big brother, Connor. And I'm very protective of her." Jason's voice from the doorway startled Connor. Jason stepped up beside his friend. "Is she okay?"

"Jason, you could ask me. I'm not mute."

"Tara, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I can get home on my own." Tara was getting frustrated. She was tired of people trying to protect her all the time.

She pulled herself to her feet and started walking away from the group of people who were watching. Suddenly, she felt a need to run and she gave into it, dropping the books that she was carrying.

Before Jason or Tommy could stop her, she was gone, running down the street.

"I'll go over to her place and see her later. We need to give her a chance to calm down first." Jason was ready to just shrug it off and let her go but Tommy wasn't so sure.

"Are you sure about that, bro?"

"She'll probably go home, rant and rave for a while and then fall asleep on her couch after a serious crying jag. Best to just let her be for a couple of hours before trying to apologize for being myself."

"You've been through this before then."

"Oh yeah. She used to come home from school in kindergarten and do the exact same thing at times. And don't even get me started about the times this happened when she was at that damned private school."

"When you go to apologize for being an overprotective big brother, can I ride along? I feel like I should apologize for being an overprotective friend."

"No problem, bro. Of course, she might just throw things at us. Her temper can be as volatile as Kim's at times. It can get rather scary."

"Thanks for the warning, Jase. How about helping me up from the ground here?"

Jason took Tommy's arm and pulled his friend to his feet. "Let's get back to our responsibilities. We'll go talk to her later."

Tommy nodded and headed back inside but not before he cast another look in the direction Tara had run off in.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Still not mine.

SUMMARY: Tara's stormed off after recovering from a mild panic attack. She got frustrated with the overprotective nature of Tommy and Jason. Where did she go and what is she doing?

A/N: Okay. "Bring on the Rain" belongs to JoDee Messina and "Heroes and Friends" belongs to Randy Travis.

* * *

Tara walked into the house that Kim and Jason shared and grabbed Kim's guitar out of the corner by the door. She walked on out the back door and sat down on a chair on the back deck. Strumming the instrument softly, she picked out a song she's always felt strongly about.

_Another day has almost come and gone._

_Can't imagine what else could go wrong._

_Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door._

_A single battle lost but not the war (cause)_

_Tomorrow's another day_

_And I'm thirsty anyway_

_So bring on the rain_

_It's almost like the hard times circle round_

_A couple drops and they all start coming down_

_Yeah, I might feel defeated_

_I might hang my head_

_I might be barely breathing_

_But I'm not dead_

_Tomorrow's another day_

_And I'm thirsty anyway _

_So bring on the rain_

_I'm not gonna let it get me down_

_I'm not gonna cry_

_And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight._

That was what Kim heard when she came through the door five minutes after school let out.

She walked out on the deck and saw Tara sitting there singing and playing the guitar.

"What did Jason and/or Tommy do now?" she asked as the final notes faded away.

"Kim, I had a small panic attack today and both of them treated me like a damn china doll! I don't mind them being protective but damn!"

"Tara, Tommy likes you. He likes you a lot. He just has a hard time showing how much he likes people. Part of his way is playing the white knight. Just like I told you yesterday."

"And Jason's excuse?"

"He's been protecting you all your life. Do you really expect him to back off that quick?" Kimberly put an arm around Tara's shoulders. "He loves you, kiddo. Don't expect him to stop protecting you just because Tommy's stepped in."

"Kimberly, sing with me."

"What song?"

"How about 'Heroes and Friends'?" Kim nodded and went back into the house to get her other guitar.

They started playing together, voices raised in song.

_I grew up with cowboys I watched on t-v  
My friends and I sometimes pre-tended to be_

_My heart rides the range with my heroes and friends  
Years have gone by but now and again  
_

_Your heroes will help you find good in yourself  
Your friends won't forsake you for somebody else.  
They'll both stand beside you thru thick and thru thin  
And that's how it goes with heroes and friends_

The two smiled at each other and started laughing as the last notes drifted off on the breeze.

* * *

Back at the school, Kira had picked up Tara's books and brought them to Tommy in the room. "I hope she's okay, Dr. O."

"Jason seems pretty sure that she will be." Tommy just shook his head. "I just don't understand. She seems so shy and fragile one moment and then she lashes out when we try to take care of her."

"Maybe she just wants to be able to take care of herself. She doesn't mind protection when she really needs it but maybe she just wants someone to show her how to take care of herself all the time. She wants someone who's willing to help her out when she needs it and step back when she doesn't." When she realized that Tommy was staring at her, Kira bowed her head, her hair falling to cover her face. "Maybe."

Connor put an arm around Kira's shoulders. "It's okay, Kira. Dr. O just forgets sometimes that you're a woman too. He still sees you as a teenager." Connor chuckled.

"He's right, Kira. Sometimes I just forget that you've grown up and that you're not just a teen anymore." Tommy was chuckling at himself. "That's a heck of an insight you've got there. Maybe I should try that. Maybe start with talking to her."

"Might be a good place to start, Dr. O." Kira smiled at her mentor. _'They are so good for each other. I can't wait to see what kind of wedding they end up having.'_

* * *

When it was time to leave, Jason and Tommy got in the car and drove over to Tara's apartment.

Jason knocked. There was no answer. "She's probably asleep." He used his key to open the door and walked through the apartment. Tommy chose to stay at the door just in case.

After only a moment, Jason stood in the living room with a look of concern on his face. "She's not here."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine. Just borrowing.

SUMMARY: Tommy and Jason have gone to Tara's apartment after their respective after-school activities only to find her not there.

A/N: I know that some of you are anxiously waiting for updates to Haunted and Hunted and Different Shade. I just don't know where I'm going with them right now. Please just bear with me.

* * *

Tommy straightened up from where he'd been leaning on the doorframe. "Where else could she be?"

"I – I don't know man. Why didn't she just come home?"

"Maybe because she knew we'd come here looking for her." Tommy had a thought that scared the hell out of him. "You don't think she got hurt coming home, do you?"

"No way. Even when she's mad at someone, she's still careful. Let me think for a moment." Jason turned around a couple of times in the living room. Suddenly, he pulled out his cell phone and called his own house.

* * *

"Come on, Tara. Let's go shopping." Tara shot Kim a terrified look. "What? It's perfect. You want to learn to deal with people? We'll start with shopping."

Standing up, Kim set aside her guitar and took the one that Tara held and set it aside as well. Grabbing Tara's hand, Kim pulled her friend to her feet and started for the door.

The two had just locked the front door behind them when the phone inside started ringing. "Shouldn't you answer that?" Tara asked, desperate for anything that would postpone this dreaded shopping trip with Kim.

"Nope. That's why I got an answering machine."

Tara found herself in the car before she could voice another protest.

* * *

"This is Kim and Jason's machine. We're obviously not here right now. Just leave a message at the tone and we'll catch you on the flip side."

"I hate that damn machine," Jason growled as he closed his phone. "There's no answer at the house. Kim should be there now."

"Maybe we should go over there."

"Better idea. I'll drop you off at my place to wait for them."

"And where are you going?" Tommy asked, leaning on the doorway again. "You don't have a clue as to where they might be."

"We're talking about Kim, bro. You know as well as I do that she's likely shopping."

"Would she have dragged Tara along?"

"I don't think so. She's had to talk Tara through several attacks and she hates seeing her like that almost as much as I do. But I'll probably go check the mall."

"I guess I don't mind waiting at the house to see if Tara shows up there." Tommy was worried and by the look on his face, so was Jason. "Just make sure that you call me if you find them."

"Will do, man. Of course that's after I have a few words with Kim and Tara for worrying me like this. Kim should know better than to run off without a word to anyone. Especially after that little incident three years ago."

Tommy's face grew dark as he remembered what had happened.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was Jason and Kim's first real visit to Reefside. _

_Kim had just released her first album and was taking a break between the release date and her first tour date. The two former Rangers decided to take a trip to Reefside and surprise their friend._

_The brunette hadn't told Jason, who was head of her security detail, that some guy had been stalking her since her days as a gymnast. Hell, she hadn't even told Tommy. At least not directly._

_She had sent Tommy a letter, in which she broke up with him. She had been trying to protect him from the psycho that had been trying to get to her since she'd arrived in Florida. _

"_Jase, I'm just going to step outside and look around a little!" she called as she picked up her purse. She didn't think there was any way the guy could have followed her here. Her record label didn't even know where she was right now. She had only told them that she'd be there for the first date._

"_Okay. Just be careful."_

"_No problem. Catch you on the flip side."_

_She was out the door before Jason could formulate a decent reply. _

_Walking down the street, Kim was happy. Reefside was so much like Angel Grove that she could picture herself living here. At least in between tours. Her label had told her that she was on her way to becoming the number one female solo artist in the nation. _

"_There's my pretty girl." The voice came from behind her._

"_What do you want?"_

_She wanted to turn around but decided against it when she felt the cold steel of a pistol pressed into the small of her back. "You thought you'd gotten away from me didn't you? You should know better."_

"_Let me go."_

"_No. You're coming with me and we'll be together forever." He started walking her down the street. _

_No one had expected Tommy to be heading toward them at that very moment. "Kim?" He was surprised all right. He hadn't expected to see Kim in Reefside._

"_Hey, Tommy. How are you?" She was hoping he didn't notice how stiff she was walking or that she was trying to keep him from seeing the guy right up against her back._

"_Man, don't you think you should back off? I don't think the lady appreciates you being that close to her."_

"_You better get lost, hero. Unless you want to be the one to take a bullet on the lady's behalf." The psycho flashed his gun at Tommy._

"_Bad move, creep. You just pissed him off." Kim was rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe how stupid this guy was._

"_Kimberly, shall we dance?" Kim remembered that line. He'd used it once before and they had fought side by side. _

"_I'd love to, Tommy." She flashed her hand out and he grabbed it, pulling her towards him. He stepped into her and rolled her over his back. She kicked the guy in the face on her way over Tommy's back._

_Unfortunately, it wasn't enough force to knock him out. Tommy managed to keep himself between the attacker and Kimberly for the most part._

_It was one moment when Tommy had been trading blows with the guy and was off to Kimberly's right side. The psycho lunged for Kimberly, grabbing her around the neck and yanking her in front of him just before Tommy launched a spinning back kick at his face._

"_Let her go." Tommy was speaking from between clenched teeth. He wanted Kim safe and she was right in the middle of danger yet again._

"_No. She's coming with me. She's mine."_

"_If she's anyone's, she's mine. She was mine long before you ever heard of her."_

_Kim was fighting the guy's grip but she couldn't seem to break free. Suddenly, Tommy heard a sharp indrawn breath from behind him and he quickly signaled Kim to cover her ears._

_Kim did and suddenly, a scream rang through the alley. The guy let go of Kimberly and fell to his knees holding his ears. Kimberly ran to Tommy and just then, Jason ran up._

"_What in the hell is going on here?" he yelled when he saw Kim with her head buried into Tommy's chest._

_Tommy explained the whole thing to Jason who then turned to the Yellow Ranger and thanked her._

"_That's what we do. You of all people should know that," she said, surprising him. "I know who you are, Mr. Scott."_

"_Thank you, Kira," Tommy said. _

_Kira powered down. "No problem, Dr. O."_

_Jason pulled Kim aside. "You want to explain what that psycho wanted?" Tommy walked up beside Jason and looked at Kim as well._

"_He's been trailing me since I was a gymnast. He keeps telling me that he and I are meant to be together." _

"_And you didn't think that I should know this as your head of security?" Jason hadn't spoken to her like that since they were little kids._

"_I was trying to keep you from getting involved."_

"_I'd be willing to bet that's why you wrote that letter to me," Tommy spoke up. Kim nodded. _

"_I was afraid that he'd come after you in order to get to me." Kim bowed her head to hide the tears that had started flowing down her cheeks. Now, Jason was upset with her and Tommy wasn't happy with her either._

"_Kim, you should have told us. We could have helped." Jason had turned away to call the police. Tommy pulled Kimberly into his chest and held her until the cops showed up and took the guy away._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"I know. But you know Kimberly, bro." Tommy smiled sadly at his friend as they went to leave Tara's apartment.

"I do indeed. She's always so independent. I'm still terrified that that sicko is going to show up again. We know he went to jail but according to what I heard he's probably out by now and looking for revenge."

"We'll just have to have a talk with Kim. She won't want to endanger Tara like that." Tommy had noticed just how protective of his newest friend the former Pink Ranger was.

"She considers Tara like a little sister. She'll protect her almost as fiercely as I do."

The two guys kind of chuckled. They knew Kimberly; she protected her friends like a mother bear protects her cubs.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Tara and Kim are missing and Jason and Tommy are worried.

* * *

Tara and Kim walked into the Old Navy store. Tara was trembling as Kim led her over to the juniors department. "We need to get you something fantastic to wear out with Tommy."

"Kim, what makes you think Tommy wants to go out with me?"

"Tara, trust me. I have it on good authority that Tommy wants to go out with you. Now we need to find you something to knock his socks off.

* * *

"Poor Tara. I can't believe that Kim would drag her out like that." Tommy was sitting on the couch, hoping that Tara would call.

He picked up a picture from the end table. Jason, Kim, and Tara stood in front of a Christmas tree. Jase and Kim were smiling but Tara didn't seem so happy. Tommy couldn't help but wonder why.

"Kim, what are you doing? Why are you pushing us like this?"

* * *

The midnight blue peasant shirt was the first thing to catch Tara's eye. It had short sleeves and was meant to be worn off the shoulder. There was silver piping around the neck and the sleeves. "Oh, Kimberly, look at this!" she breathed, picking it up and holding it to her.

Kim smiled as she watched Tara almost run to the mirror to see how it looked. Then, glancing around, she saw a skirt to match with a silver waistband and silver sparkles sprinkled throughout the skirt. "Perfect!"

She grabbed it and handed it to her friend who almost squealed with delight. Signaling to the nearest salesperson, Kimberly led Tara to the fitting room to try them on.

In the fitting room, Tara looked at herself in the mirror. _'I love it! It's absolutely perfect!'_

Then, she remembered her mother's cruel words last Christmas.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Abigail Scott had been drinking and it was three days before Christmas. Tara had felt a need to spend Christmas with her parents. _

"_You are an embarrassment."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. You're an embarrassment to this family. It's no wonder you have no friends. You hide away in your room, not talking to anyone. You're so tiny and delicate that you can't do sports of any kind. Besides which, no one ever wants you on their team."_

_Tara felt her eyes well up with tears. She looked to her father for some kind of sign that he felt differently. He said nothing._

"_Don't look to him. He feels the same way. Why do you think we sent you away to that school? The only person in this family who gives a shit about you is Jason and that's only because he feels sorry for you." She laughed as she watched tears roll down her daughter's face. "I don't know why you're crying. I'm just telling you the truth."_

"_Mommy!" Tara was horrified. All the things she had thought for so long were true. Her parents didn't really want her._

"_I never should have given birth to you. I just had to have my daughter though. Of course, it doesn't matter anymore. You're an adult and able to take care of yourself. I don't expect any grandchildren from you because it doesn't matter what you do or how you dress, no man is ever going to look twice at you."_

_That was when Tara made her decision, never again would she cross her parents' threshold. She called Jason from her room, asking him to come and get her from the park. She couldn't wait at the house for her brother._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Tara had never told anyone at all what her mother had said that night. But she had kept to her vow. She hadn't been back to Angel Grove since the day she left her parents' house for the last time.

"Tara? You okay in there?"

Tara sniffled, hoping that Kim wouldn't hear her. "I'm fine, Kim. Just admiring this fantastic outfit."

"Well, let me see." Kim sounded impatient. Tara laughed, knowing that it sounded more than a little forced.

Tara stepped out of the fitting room so her friend could see how well the clothes fit.

Kim noticed the glisten of unshed tears in the young woman's eyes but didn't say a word.

"I thought I'd find you two here. Kim, didn't you learn anything from that little incident three years ago? And dragging Tara out here? You know she doesn't do crowds."

Tara's eyes flashed to her brother's face where he stood just two feet behind Kimberly.

Jason felt a pang of guilt cut through him when he saw the expression on Tara's face. He was doing it again and he knew it. "Tara, I –"

She didn't even let him finish. She slipped into the fitting room and changed back into her other clothes, leaving the outfit on hangers in the room.

"Where are your new clothes?" Kim asked as Tara emerged from the little room.

"I changed my mind. Would you give me a ride home?" She didn't even look at her brother. Kim just nodded and threw her arm around her friend's shoulders as they walked away.

Jason had seen the way Tara looked in that outfit. He also knew a little bit about what had happened last Christmas and some of the cruel things his mother had said to Tara. "Would it be alright if I grabbed that outfit my sister just had on? Her birthday's coming up and I think that will just be the perfect gift for her."

The salesgirl smiled sadly and nodded. She knew what Jason was doing. She'd seen the guilt in his eyes. She grabbed the outfit and packed it into a box, gift-wrapping it. He paid for the clothes and left the store, feeling even more of a heel than when she had run from the school.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine. I keep dreaming though.

SUMMARY: Jason found the girls at the mall. When he scolded Kim for disappearing without telling anyone, Tara felt bad and changed her mind about the outfit she had been about to buy. She wouldn't even look at Jason as she asked Kim to take her home.

A/N: You guys are fantastic. I can't believe how many reviews I got on the last chapter. This is a new angle for me and I really hope it continues to go well.

* * *

Kim had just barely stopped the car in front of Tara's apartment complex when she bolted from the car and inside. Kim sighed; Tara hadn't said a word the whole way back from the mall. She had tried to hide her tears from the former Ranger but Kim knew.

'_She feels bad because Jason scolded me when I was just trying to help her. He'd better have a damn good reason for that.'_

Another side of her chimed in._ 'You know damn good and well that he did. You remember what happened three years ago. He gets worried when he doesn't know where you are. And you should realize that that psycho creep is probably out of jail by now. Do you want to chance him finding you out like that and maybe hurting Tara to get to you?'_

'_Of course not. But he could have waited until Tara wasn't around.'_

'_He wouldn't have said anything if he'd waited and you know it.' _Kim pulled the car out of the lot and headed home. She was so angry that right now she felt like kicking Jason's ass instead of being grateful that he was so protective of his sister and of her.

* * *

Tara threw herself on the bed, crying so hard that anyone seeing her would swear she was about to shake herself apart. Several long minutes passed before she was able to pull herself together.

"I never should have come here. I should just go." She got up and stumbled into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror above the sink, she heard her mother's cruel words again. _'No matter how you dress, no man will ever look twice at you.'_

"She was right. About all of it. She was right."

"No, sissy. She was wrong. She was so wrong." Jason's soft voice came from the door to the bathroom. When Tara spun around to look at her brother in shock, he nodded. "I know what she said. Kevin was standing outside the front door when she said it and he called me the next day from his hotel room. He explained everything to me, including the fact that Dad didn't even try to stop her."

Tara ran to her brother's arms and buried her face against his chest. "How could she be so cruel? She's supposed to love me! She's my mother!"

"She is supposed to love you. But if she doesn't, Kim and I do. I'm sorry that I made you feel so bad, sissy. We never told you about what happened to Kimberly three years ago because we didn't want to scare you."

"What happened?" Tara's eyes begged him to answer the question.

"She was being stalked. Some psycho creep was after her and she never told me even though I was head of her security detail. He almost got her here in Reefside. He would have if it hadn't been for Tommy and the Yellow Ranger."

"Was she okay?"

"Other than being absolutely terrified, yeah. But for the longest time after that, she wouldn't leave the room without me with her or at least me knowing exactly where she was going, how long she'd be gone and when she'd be back. I get worried when she just takes off. I worry about you too. When you weren't here and no one answered the phone at the house, my mind came up with the worst case scenario. That that creep had taken both of you and I'd never see you again."

"She was just trying to help me."

"I know that, sissy. But I wouldn't have been so upset if she had just left a note or something."

"She said we needed to get me something fantastic to wear out with Tommy." Tara felt the rumble of laughter in her brother's chest. "What?" she asked, lifting her head.

"She did, did she?"

"She said she had it on good authority that Tommy wanted to go out with me." Tara was getting a little upset; she thought maybe Kim had been teasing her.

"And she did. I'm the one that told her about Tommy wanting to get to know you. He told me about it when we were waiting in the classroom for you yesterday. She sure didn't waste any time, did she?"

Tara chuckled tearfully. "Does she ever? Especially when she's playing matchmaker?"

"No. She really doesn't." Jason's mind flashed images of when Kim had been trying to get Adam and Tanya together and, even more recently, when she'd been trying to get Rocky and Aisha to start going out together.

Tara pulled away from her brother, eyeing the look on his face. "You more than like her, don't you?"

"She drives me crazy but yeah. I want to be more than friends."

"She feels the same about you. Talk to her, Jason. Tell her what you told me."

"Look at you. Just moments ago, you were in tears because I was upset she didn't at least leave a note and now you're playing matchmaker for Kim and I." He put a finger on her nose. "You're almost as bad as she is."

Tara giggled. Jason led her back out into the living room where Tara saw the box sitting on her coffee table. "What's this?"

"A peace offering?" She ran to the couch and opened the box. "Oh, Jase, thank you!" She ran back to him and flung her arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

"How could I not bring something for you? I saw how beautiful you looked in that. I had to make sure you had it. Am I forgiven?"

Looking up into her brother's eyes, she smiled. "I never could stay mad at you. You've always been the one to look out for me."

"You know, thinking back, there was one thing Mom said that was almost accurate."

Tara's head tilted to one side. "What was that?"

"That I was the only one in the family that gave a shit about you. Kevin does too. That's why he told me what had happened. He hasn't been back home since then either."

"You guys have done that for me?" Jason just nodded and hugged Tara tighter to him.

'_That was the easy part. You know Kimberly won't forgive you that quickly.'_

* * *

Kim's tires squealed as she whipped into the driveway, alerting Tommy to the fact that the young woman was home and not happy. "Where is he?" she shouted as the door slammed into the wall. "JASON LEE SCOTT!!"

"Kim, what happened?"

"What happened? Jason found us at the mall. We had found this beautiful outfit for Tara and she had tried it on when he found us. He actually had the nerve to jump me in the store and yell at me for not leaving a note." She huffed a breath. "Tara changed her mind about the outfit and asked me to drive her home. She didn't say a word all the way to the apartment complex. I could tell that she was on the brink of tears, Tommy. I didn't even get the car fully stopped before she jumped out and ran inside."

Suddenly, Kim's anger was exhausted. She dropped onto the couch next to Tommy with tears in her eyes. "She was doing so well too. She was out in public and not panicking. Then, Jason started in and ruined the whole thing."

Tommy pulled her into his shoulder and felt her start to shake with her sobs. "Kim, Jason's just overprotective. You know that, probably just as well as Tara and better than most others. He always feels a need to protect those he cares about." Tommy stopped to think for a moment. "Maybe that's why we get along so well."

"Tommy, what are we going to do? I had her out in public. She wasn't even stuttering. Tommy, we have to help her."

"And we will, Kim. Jason and I want her to get better about being out in public but we aren't about to sacrifice your safety to do it. We're both afraid that that wacko that was after you before is out of jail and after you again. Kim, Jason needs you safe and I want you safe. It's very important to both of us."

Tommy just sat there and held his ex as she cried until she fell asleep on his shoulder. Much the same as Tara had done with Jason.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Jason has talked to Tara and now needs to face Kimberly who's been talking to Tommy.

* * *

Tommy had managed to carry Kimberly up to her room and put her to bed before Jason got home.

He had just settled back down on the couch when Jason walked in the door. "Hey, bro. Is Tara okay?"

"When I left, she was sleeping. I put her to bed and came home to face the music with Kimberly. Where is she?"

"Well, she was pretty upset when she came home. Thankfully, we sat and talked for a while. She was so worried about Tara. She told me that Tara had been doing just fine. She wasn't panicking or anything."

"I know. I saw her. She seemed to be having fun at the store with Kim. I felt so bad after jumping Kim that I went to apologize to Tara. I couldn't believe how hard she had taken it. When I got there, she was crying and talking to herself, saying that maybe she shouldn't have come here. She even thought our mother was right about some rather nasty things she said to her last Christmas."

"Your mom was talking bad about Tara?"

"I know. It's crazy. She's her mother; she's supposed to love her. Mom doesn't love Tara. She only had her because she just had to have her little girl." Jason took a deep breath. "Right now, Kevin and I are the only two people in our family that care about what happens to Tara. Everyone else just thinks she's an embarrassment."

"I can't believe it! Tara's a wonderful person. How is it that your parents can't see that?" Tommy was angry and incredulous. Anyone who knew Tara would know just how wonderful she was.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because she's always seemed so very fragile. Tara was sick so often as a kid. She had meningitis three times and it almost killed her each time."

"That's no reason to cut yourself off from your child like that." He didn't care what excuses Jason made for his parents; parents were supposed to love their children no matter what.

"I know and I have always looked out for my little sister simply because something told me from the start that the tie between her and mom was never as close as it should have been."

Tommy stood up. "I'm going to go out for a drive. I'll be back a little later. Do me a favor and don't wait up for me?"

"Be careful with my sister, Tommy."

"And you be careful with Kim."

Both young men nodded and smiled at each other. Jason headed up the stairs to check on Kim as Tommy walked out the door, Tommy smiling as he pocketed Jason's keys.

* * *

Tommy knocked gently on the door and then tested the knob. Jason had locked it. _'Good. At least I know she's safe. Good thing Jason handed me his keys. Otherwise I might be out here a very long time.'_

Tommy looked at the keys and tried one. The handle turned and he breathed a sigh of relief that the first key he'd tried had worked. He walked into the living room and closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked.

He saw the box on the table. Walking over to it, he saw that it was empty. _'Wonder what was in there. Maybe it was that outfit that Jason told me she was looking at.'_

He walked over to the door on the other side of the living room and opened it to see a small bedroom with a bed in the middle of the room. Tara's tiny form was curled up on the bed with just a sheet over her. She had a pillow wrapped in her arms and, even in the darkness, Tommy could see the tear tracks on her cheeks.

Tommy sat down on the chair beside the bed and just watched over her for a little while before dozing off as he sat his vigil.

* * *

Walking into Kim's room, Jason could see the fact that she'd been crying and it broke his heart to think that he had caused it. He sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair back from her face. "I'm sorry, Firebird. I didn't mean to upset either of you. I was scared and you know how I get when I'm scared. If you had just left a note I wouldn't have been so upset with you."

Kim rolled over to look up at him. "I'm sorry, Rex. I was only trying to cheer Tara up. She was nervous at first but once she saw that top, it was like she was a whole different person. But why was she so sad when she came out of the dressing room?"

Jason sighed. "It was something that my mother said to her last Christmas. Remember I went to pick her up from Angel Grove three days before Christmas?" When Kim nodded, he continued. "Well, Mom had told her that she was an embarrassment to the family and that no man would ever look twice at her no matter what she did."

The look of horror on Kim's face was enough to bring the anger at his parents boiling back to the surface. "Kevin was standing outside the door about to knock when he heard Mom light into her. He just listened and watched over Tara when she ran from the house in tears after calling me to come get her. She was so upset that she wouldn't even wait for me at the house. I picked her up at the park and she hadn't even put her coat on. It was sitting across her lap." Jason looked at Kim with tears in his eyes. "She told me that she was hoping she'd freeze to death sitting there in the park. That's why I haven't gone to visit my parents in almost a year. I won't even talk to them on the phone. They hurt her so badly that she would have rather died than live with the knowledge that her parents didn't care one way or the other."

Jason was really crying now and Kim had never seen him cry in all the years she'd known him. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm here, Rex. And Tara's safe. Your mom's going to be proven wrong. Tommy does care about her. He's definitely looked twice and I get the feeling that he's going to look even more if I can convince her to get that outfit she tried on at the store."

Jason sat up and wiped his eyes a bit. He smiled at Kim. "You mean the one that I bought and took to her as a peace offering?" Kim's jaw just dropped as she stared at him. He nodded. "I couldn't help it. She looked absolutely beautiful in that outfit. I hope she wears it to school sometime soon. I really want to see the look on Tommy's face when she walks in wearing that."

Kim giggled and Jason chuckled. "Are we bad for wanting the two of them to be together?" Kim asked.

"They make a great looking couple. And I think she'll be really good for him and his 'white knight complex'."

"I know. I told her all about that. I hope she understands that Tommy has a really hard time not playing the white knight."

"I think she'll catch on quick enough. I just hope he realizes that he needs to back off a little sometimes."

"Definitely see some sparks happening there. There's going to be definite sparks." Kim giggled again. "She's just as stubborn as he is at times."

"True." Jason looked down for a moment. "Kim, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Jase?"

"I like you."

"I like you too."

"Actually, I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I've just been afraid to tell you." Kim smiled sadly at him.

"I was hoping you'd start this. I feel the same way. I just didn't know how to bring it up." She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly.

"Tara was right. I do feel better having said it. And knowing that you feel the same, that just makes everything alright." Jason pulled back only to press his lips to Kim's in a sweet and tender kiss that told them both that this was real.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine. Standard disclaimer applies.

SUMMARY: Tommy's at Tara's and we'll see what happens.

* * *

Tara woke to see Tommy sitting in the chair beside her bed, asleep. Carefully, she slipped of her bed and went out into the living room. Looking up at the clock, she realized that both of them needed food. She placed a call for pizza and started a pot of coffee.

* * *

Tommy's eyes opened to Tara sitting on the edge of her bed holding a cup of coffee. He almost giggled; she looked almost like a little girl sitting on her parents' bed. That is until you noticed the womanly curves.

She held out the cup with a smile. Tommy sat up, reaching for it with a sleepy grin.

After a few sips, Tommy sighed. "This is fantastic coffee." He winked at her. "And the service is some of the best I've ever had."

"Pizza's on the way. I thought you might want some." She smiled. "I know I haven't eaten since lunch. So I kind of figured that you'd be kind of hungry by now too."

He reached out and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. He stood up and bent over. "Thank you," he whispered just before pressing his lips to her forehead.

Her eyes drifted closed as she simply basked in the feeling of his lips on her forehead.

When Tommy pulled back and saw her eyes closed, he got worried. "You okay?"

Her eyes flashed open. "J-J-Just …"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I couldn't help it. You just looked so beautiful."

A fierce blush flooded Tara's cheeks and she ducked her head to hide her face. The knock at her door caused them both a bit of a jump.

Tommy started toward the door, giving Tara a moment to compose herself. He paid the delivery man and turned toward the kitchen to set the food down.

"Tara! Come on!" He looked over to see her standing in her bedroom doorway. He smiled and gestured for her to follow him.

* * *

The two of them were snuggled up on the couch watching 'Halloween Resurrection' when the phone rang. Tara, startled, yelped and pressed closer to Tommy.

When she realized that it was just her phone, she looked up at Tommy sheepishly before sitting up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, sissy. Is Tommy there?" Jason's voice firmly anchored her back in reality.

"Sure. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Could I?"

Tara handed the phone to Tommy. "It's Jason."

"Hey, Jase."

"Tommy, are you coming back here tonight?" Jason sounded like he was fully into big brother mode.

"I'll be back as soon as this movie's over." He knew that Jason was worried about his baby sister. "Don't worry. I'm not putting the move on your sister." He looked over at Tara and smiled before making a funny face that made her giggle.

"Okay. Any idea what time?"

"Movie's only got about thirty minutes left. I should be back shortly after that."

"Okay. Let me talk to Tara again." Tommy handed her back the phone. "Hey, sissy, Kim wants you to wear the new outfit tomorrow. See you then." He hung up without giving her a chance to answer.

She settled the phone back into its cradle and curled back up to Tommy where she sat comfortably until the credits started rolling.

The two of them got up and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tommy."

"Sweet dreams, Tara." He turned to open the door. Tara touched his arm and he turned back to her.

With no warning, Tara looped her arms around Tommy's neck and pulled him down to her. Then, she pressed her lips to his.

Letting go of the doorknob, Tommy wrapped both arms around her and picked her up. He slanted his lips and held her tightly. His tongue gently swept across her lips and she timidly opened to allow him to introduce her to this less innocent style of kissing.

After a few moments of kissing the young woman in his arms deeply, Tommy pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers, sucking in several deep breaths to calm himself.

Smiling down at her as he set her back on her feet, he kept one arm wrapped around her for a moment as she staggered. She licked her lips and looked up at him. "Thank you," she whispered.

He bent back down to her. "Thank **you**, Tara. I'll see you tomorrow."

After pressing his lips to her forehead once more, Tommy left the apartment. Tara wandered dreamily to her bedroom, having made her decision. She would wear the new outfit that her brother had bought for her.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Tara's had her first real kiss with Tommy. Will she actually wear the new outfit to school in the morning?

* * *

Tara got up a little earlier than usual the next morning. She actually did something different with her hair. Instead of the usual braid, she swept it up into a classic twist. It wasn't tight but it couldn't exactly be called messy either. Slipping into the new clothes that her brother had brought over the day before, she couldn't help but wonder what Tommy's reaction would be to the outfit. 

'_He's going to hate it and make fun of you for trying to catch his eye. No man will ever look twice at you,'_ her mother's voice taunted her as she looked into the mirror.

"You're wrong, mom. Tommy really likes me. He wouldn't have kissed me like that if he didn't." Tara pressed a hand to her lips where she swore she could still feel Tommy's kiss as if he was still there.

* * *

Kim had driven the guys to school since she was supposed to take Jason's SUV in for new brakes this morning. Of course, she also wanted to see if Tara would wear the new outfit and what Tommy's reaction was going to be. 

She giggled she made her way to Tommy's classroom with the guys. She had told them that she'd sit with them for a little while so that she didn't go home and fall asleep, missing the appointment.

* * *

Kira and Connor were outside the school when Tara walked up. "Wow, Tara! You look great!" Kira said as her new friend walked up. 

"Yeah!" Connor chimed in. "Dr. O's gonna flip when he sees you!"

"Th-Th-Thanks. I really h-h-hope so."

"If he doesn't, he needs his head examined," Connor blurted out. Tara ducked her head as a blush swiftly covered her cheeks.

"Do you want us to walk up with you?" Kira asked, stepping closer to Tara. The young woman nodded without looking up. Kira pulled her around and hooked her chin. "Hold your head up, Tara. You're beautiful and, if people stare, that's why. No other reason."

Tara bit down on her lower lip and smiled, nodding.

"Tara, if we can talk Dr. O into it, do you want to go with us to the Cyberspace this afternoon?"

"Sure, C-C-Connor. If T-T-Tommy goes, I'll go." Connor smiled and offered his arm for her to take while Kira walked on the other side of her.

* * *

Tara walked into the classroom to see Jason and Kim leaning on Tommy's desk while he sat behind it. Kim smiled at her and Jason simply nodded with a smile on his face. 

Tommy's reaction was priceless though. He did a double take and then jumped to his feet. As he approached Tara, Connor and Kira stepped back. "Wow!" was all he could manage.

The shirt fit her perfectly, accentuating the paleness of her skin. The skirt came down to her ankles. She wore strappy silver sandals on her delicate feet.

Tommy was speechless and she knew it. She smiled at him as he reached a hand up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He smiled down at her. "You look fantastic. I don't know if I'll be able to teach today. I won't be able to take my eyes off you."

Tara blushed. Connor decided it was time to give her a break. "Dr. O, Kira and I want to know if you, Jason and Kim want to go to the Cyberspace today after school."

"I don't know, Connor." He was still looking at Tara.

"I'll go if you go, Tommy," she said softly. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll go then. Meet you there at about three?"

"See you then. Don't have too much fun." Connor left the room with Kira right behind him. Jason and Kim left shortly after that, leaving Tara and Tommy staring at each other.

* * *

The final bell rang and students flooded the hallway. Tommy waited in the classroom with Tara until the crowd thinned out a little bit. Bashfully, Tara stood next to Tommy. "Would you like to ride with me? That way you can show me where it is." 

He took her hand. "I'd like that. Shall we?"

She nodded and he escorted her out of the room and down to the parking lot.

* * *

Walking into the local teen hangout, Tara clung tightly to Tommy's hand. It was really crowded and she wasn't sure if she could handle this. "We can leave anytime if you're not comfortable here, Tara." She felt a rush of strength just knowing that he was willing to walk away if she didn't want to stay. 

"I can do this, Tommy. But thank you."

"Tara, Tommy, over here," Kim hollered from a table up by the stage. Tommy chuckled as he noticed that his ex was standing on a chair.

They headed over and joined their friends at the table. Tommy allowed Tara to choose a seat before he sat down right next to her. Hayley appeared at Tommy's side without any warning. "What can we get you guys today?"

Jason sighed. "How about a little peace and quiet?"

"I wish. It's been like this since about five minutes after school let out." Hayley sighed. "And you would be Jason's little sister, TaraLynn. What would you like?"

"A s-s-strawberry banana s-s-smoothie please."

"The usual for the rest of you?" Everyone else nodded. Hayley smiled and turned away.

"Who was that?" Tara asked. She still hadn't let go of Tommy's hand.

"That was Hayley. She owns and runs this place. She's one of my friends from college."

"She's pretty." Tara bowed her head.

Tommy hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face so that she looked at him. "You are beautiful. Don't ever sell yourself short."

Neither one had seen Hayley come up behind Tommy. "Besides, Tommy's more like my brother than anything. The thought of dating him, not my cup of tea. No offense, Tommy."

Tommy laughed. "None taken, Hayley. None taken."

Tara blushed as Tommy glanced over at her and squeezed her hand. She smiled back at him and giggled as she squeezed his hand back.

Kim walked over to the jukebox and found a song that she'd always liked. She'd written it herself a few years ago and had recorded it on her album. Calling it up, she walked back to the table. "Dance with me, Jason?"

He took her hand and the two of them went up to the stage. Tommy stood up and held out a hand for Tara. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Bashfully, Tara smiled, nodded and took his hand. They joined their friends on the stage and smiled as Kira and Connor joined them.

The words of the song rang so true for Tara. She closed her eyes though and just enjoyed being held in Tommy's strong arms with her head against his chest.

Momma can you help me please?  
My hero just stabbed me  
With a knife that I did lend  
'Oh momma who's my friend

Tell me, tell me where do you go when all the diamonds have run dry  
Tell me, tell me how do you feel after bittersweet goodbye's

I had almost found my face  
I was almost me  
But my pride couldn't swallow what I ate  
Boy I hope you're happy

Tell me, tell me where do you go when all the diamonds have run dry  
Tell me, tell me how do you feel after bittersweet goodbye's

How do you feel when all the diamonds have run dry?  
How do you feel after bittersweet goodbye's?

Today I found my face  
Floating in a puddle of grace  
A porcelain doll with cracks to mend  
Oh momma I found a friend

As the song faded away, Tommy looked over at Kim and smiled. "That's one of my favorites from the album too." The six walked back to their table. "Did you write that one for Tara?"

"I did. She reminded me so much of how fragile trust and faith are that I had to write the song. And it describes her so well." Kim smiled at the young woman. "I'm so glad I have such wonderful inspiration."

"What about your own experience, Kim? I can't believe that nothing came out of your own life." Tommy was amazed. He would have figured that most of her inspiration had come from her own life.

"I get more inspiration from those around me than from myself. Of course, I decided that I wasn't going to tour anymore. And so the label agreed that I could be just a songwriter if that's what made me happy."

"Does it?" Tara asked. She wanted to know that her friend was happy and that she had no regrets.

"It does. I have so much more time for my friends and that's something that I really treasure."

Jason wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close as Tara sat smiling at Tommy and holding his hand. He was happy; he had Kim and Tommy had Tara. It looked like everyone had someone now.

* * *

"That little tramp. My pretty girl has to be taught a lesson." The figure in the shadows slipped away from the window of the Cyberspace without anyone noticing him.

* * *

A/N: Yes. I found the words to Puddle of Grace by Amy Jo Johnson. I thought it was a perfect song for Tara. Let me know what you think. 


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Tara and Tommy have been out in public and danced together. Some might consider that a successful date. Kim's in a great mood and she's happy to see the two of them together. In fact, she happens to know that Tommy started camping out at Tara's on the couch.

* * *

Kimberly walked out to the mailbox. She was still smiling over seeing Tara and Tommy walk into the Cyber café holding hands, even though it had been six days.

Pulling the mail out of the box, she headed back to the house, scanning through the envelopes to see what had come in. Suddenly, she froze, staring at the envelope in her hands. She looked around, fear etched on her face.

She ran into the house, locking the door behind her. She ran through the house making sure that every window and door was locked. After searching the whole house, she closed herself in the closet in Jason's room and huddled in the corner with her knees up to her chest, shaking.

* * *

Jason turned the handle on the front door only to find it locked. Frowning at the door, he tried the handle again. Fishing his keys from his pocket, he unlocked the door and walked into the house.

"Kim? Kim, where are you?" Calling repeatedly, Jason walked through the house. "Kim, honey, where are you?"

He felt a sense of near panic rising in his chest. Where was she?

He searched the entire house feeling his fear growing with each room he ruled out. "Kim, please. Where are you?" When silence greeted him yet again, he opened the door to the last room to check, his bedroom. Walking inside, he didn't see Kim. He did notice that the closet door was slightly ajar. "Kim?" he called, not wanting to scare her. "Kim, are you in there?"

He pulled the door open and looked inside to find his girlfriend sitting on the floor of the closet with her arms wrapped around her knees and the mail clutched in her hand. She was staring up at the closet door with fear in her eyes. "Kim? Kim, what happened?"

Without saying a word, she held up the stack of mail in her hand. Jason took it and looked at the paper on the top. The handwriting scrawled across the paper made his blood run cold. _'I see you. I know how to get to you. But will I punish you for betraying me? Or will I get one of your friends to pay the price for you?'_

Setting the paper on the dresser, Jason knelt down in front of the woman he loved and held out his hands. "Come here, Firebird." Slowly, Kim crawled out of the closet and walked with him to the bed where he sat down with his back to the headboard. Kim lay down next to him with her head on his chest and her hand clutching his shirt.

Feeling her shake and understanding her fear, Jason pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and punched in Tommy's cell phone number.

"Tommy, are you with Tara right now?"

"Yeah, bro. What's up?"

"Stay with her as much as possible. Kim's stalker is back and he sent her a letter."

"No problem, man. I'll stick with her as much as I can. How's Kim?"

"Shaken. Maybe you could bring Tara by so that Kim could see that she's okay."

"We'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Good. See you then." Jason hung up. "Kim, let's go out in the living room. Tommy and Tara are coming over. We'll talk about what we can do to keep you both safe and we'll call the police."

Kim nodded and sat up on the bed. "He's going to go after Tara. She's the most vulnerable of all of us."

"We'll keep her safe, Kim. You have to believe that Tommy won't let anything happen to her."

Jason stood up in front of her. Taking her hands, he pulled her into his embrace. After a few moments, the two of them walked out into the living room to wait for Tommy and Tara to arrive.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Kim's stalker has returned. He's making threats against the people that Kim cares about. Can they be protected?

* * *

Tommy and Tara knocked at the door just ten minutes after the phone call. Jason let them in and the girls walked into the kitchen to talk. Jason insisted that they leave the kitchen door open and not be in there too long.

"Bro, how did this sick freak find her again?"

"I don't know. The record company doesn't even know where we're living now. All of the stuff we send them or they send us goes through four other addresses before it reaches its destination."

"We need to call the police," Tommy said, feeling sick at the thought of anything happening to either Kim or Tara.

"It won't do any good. They'll register the complaint and that's it. He'll keep going until Kim breaks down completely. That's when he'll come out in the open."

Out of the blue, the two men heard the sound of breaking glass and a shriek from one of the women. They were in the kitchen before the shriek died away. Tara was just standing in front of the sink, a shattered glass laying on the floor at her feet. Kim was next to the refrigerator. "Tara?" Tommy asked with his heart in his throat.

Tara turned to face him and he could see how pale she was. He rushed to her and started looking to see if she was hurt. When he didn't find anything, he simply folded her into his arms and pulled her into his chest.

Feeling his strong heartbeat against her cheek, Tara broke. She started crying into his shirt. Tommy just held her, thankful that she was okay.

Jason, meanwhile, had gone to Kim's side. The petite brunette had been leaning against the fridge while Tommy checked out Tara.

"Kim, what happened?"

She just looked over at the wall and pointed. Jason's eyes followed the direction she was pointing in to see the new hole in the kitchen wall. "Jason, call the police." Tommy's voice was strained. He had realized that the shot had missed Tara but she had probably felt it pass her.

Tara was shaking in Tommy's arms and Kim just wrapped her arms around herself and sunk to the floor. "My fault. My fault."

Jason knelt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. "No, Kim, not your fault. He's a sick freak that thinks he has a right to you. That's not your fault." With little effort, Jason pulled Kim into his chest and stood up holding her. "Let's go in the living room." Tommy nodded and followed him into the other room, not letting go of the young woman in his own arms.

Once they had the girls settled in with them in the living room, Jason picked up the phone and dialed the police.

* * *

The police had just left. They had taken pictures and measurements. Kim and Jason packed a few things in order to spend the night at Tommy's.

"Tara, why don't you spend the night too? I know I'd feel better with you there with us." Tommy was trying to be diplomatic but he was terrified that someone would hurt her if she wasn't with them at his house.

"Okay, T-t-t-tommy." She nodded. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You know that you're safe with me. Just relax."

"N-n-not so easy to d-d-do. I felt the b-b-bullet whiz p-p-past my head." She bowed her head.

"Tara, I'd have been scared too. But please try to relax. For me?"

She looked up to see the pleading look on his face. "I'll try, T- T- Tommy. Okay?"

"I can handle that. I'll protect you."

She smiled up at him and he noticed that it didn't quite reach her eyes. It hurt him to realize that this sick freak had scared her so badly that she couldn't even smile the way she had earlier that day.

The two of them walked out of the apartment and got in Tommy's jeep to go get her some clothes. Kim and Jason followed in Jason's SUV.

* * *

"Well, there's plenty of room for everyone. I have two guest rooms and the living room couch folds out into a bed."

"I'm not leaving Kim alone tonight. I'll sleep on the floor in whatever room she chooses."

"Well then, why don't the two of you take the downstairs guest room and Tara can have the one upstairs across the hall from me?" Tommy looked at his friend for approval.

"I guess that works. Is that okay with you, sissy?"

Tara nodded. Tommy put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll even leave my door open so that I can hear you if you need me."

She smiled and, this time, it did reach her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine.

SUMMARY: Kim's stalker is back and he's making threats against the people that Kim cares most about. Can they be protected?

* * *

Kim was safe in the downstairs guest room with Jason sleeping on an air mattress next to the bed on the floor. Tommy had a feeling that arrangement wouldn't last too long.

Hayley was camping out on the living room couch with an air horn beside her. Kira, Connor and Ethan were spending the night at Trent's. Tommy and Jason had covered all the bases.

Everyone had gone to the Cyber Café for dinner before heading off to their respective places for the night. Tommy, Tara, Jason and Kim had waited for Hayley at the café while she closed up for the night.

"Tara, everything's going to be alright. Everyone's safe. **You** are safe. I'm not going to be far away."

"I know, Tommy. I want to go to sleep but I'm so scared. I don't even know if he missed me on purpose or if he's just that bad a shot."

"Tara, don't think about that anymore. He missed. That's all that matters." He wrapped his arms around the young woman and pulled her in close, kissing the top of her head.

He walked her into the bedroom and pulled back the covers. "Just sleep, honey. I'll be just across the hall if you need me."

She nodded and curled up in the bed, closing her eyes and forcing herself to take some deep calming breaths.

* * *

Tommy hadn't been asleep very long when he heard the screams. He leapt from his bed and flew out into the hallway.

"No! Don't! Please Don't!" The cries were coming from the guest room across the hall.

He opened the door and saw that Tara was tossing and turning on the bed. The sheets were tangled around her legs. He bolted inside to sit on the bed beside her.

"Tara. Tara, wake up. Come on, Tara." He continued talking to her until she stopped struggling. "Open your eyes, Tara. Look at me."

The blue eyes snapped open and flicked around the room before settling on Tommy. The tiny young woman flung herself into his arms and buried her face against his chest.

Her entire body was trembling as she clung to him desperately. He held her patiently until she calmed down. Still holding her close, Tommy stroked her hair as he asked her about her dream.

"He'd shot everyone but Kim and I. I had hidden in a closet and he found me. He dragged me out and threw me across your body. He forced Kim to watch as he raped me and shot me."

The gasp from the doorway told him that Kim had found her way upstairs. He looked over at the former gymnast who was being held by his best friend.

"It's okay, Tara. We're all here. We're all safe." He rested his cheek against her hair and closed his eyes.

Jason kissed the top of Kim's head and tugged her away from the door. She followed him downstairs reluctantly. Jason knew it was going to take a while for Tommy to calm Tara down and someone would need to reassure Hayley.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Hayley asked as they walked into the living room.

"She'll be fine. It's just a nightmare."

Hayley heaved a sigh of relief. "Good. I take it Tommy's calming her down?"

Jason nodded. "He got there first. Kim wanted to stay but I knew you'd want to know what was going on."

Hayley looked up the stairs. "Any bets as to whether or not they spend the rest of the night in the same bed?"

"I'll kill him if he takes advantage of my sister," Jason growled.

Kim placed a calming hand on his arm. "I think your sister can take care of herself, Rex. Besides, I think you know Tommy better than that."

Jason sighed. "I know. I just can't help but worry about her. I've been looking out for her for 24 years and it's kind of hard to break the habit."

Hayley sat up a little straighter. "Jason, you know what Tommy's like. He may stay with her but we all know that nothing will happen."

"Really, Jase. Don't worry so much. Tommy won't hurt her." Jason nodded and leaned down to kiss Kim.

"I know that. I guess I should just trust them." He looked up the stairs. "I just hate seeing her so scared."

"But did you notice that she wasn't stuttering? She's comfortable with Tommy. Enough that even when she's scared she doesn't stutter." Kim tried to point out something good.

"I noticed. And I think that's great. Maybe she's finally found her strength."

* * *

Tommy had finally calmed Tara down. "Are you okay now?" he asked pulling back.

"I think so." As he started to stand up, Tara grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me alone."

He smiled and nodded. He pushed the door shut and stretched out next to her on the bed. She immediately curled up to him and lay her head on his chest.

She slept soundly and without disruption for the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Threats have been made. Everyone's being careful. Will it be enough?

* * *

Tommy woke up with a petite woman in his arms. He gently extracted himself from underneath her and stood up.

Tara rolled over and curled into the pillow. Tommy brushed the hair out of her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

Jason and Kim were curled up in each other's arms fast asleep when Tommy looked in on them. He smiled as he pulled the door closed before going into the kitchen.

Hayley had coffee ready and waiting for him.

"Thanks, Hayley. Just what I needed. She smiled as Tommy took a sip.

"Jason and Kim must still be asleep."

"Comfortably in each other's arms. For the moment."

"What about Tara?"

"I'll wake her soon. I plan to start teaching her to defend herself today."

Jason and Kim walked in just about then and Jason beelined for the coffeepot.

"How did Tara sleep after the nightmare?" Kim asked.

"She slept like a rock. I stayed with her. She didn't wake up again."

"Tommy, I don't have to remind you of how fragile my little sister is," Jason said, stepping up beside Kim and draping an arm around her shoulders.

"J-J-Jason, leave h-h-him alone." Tara's voice came from the doorway. "N-n-nothing happened."

She stepped up next to Tommy and almost timidly wrapped an arm around his waist. He draped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her in close. "I don't mind." Tommy smiled down at her. "It's good that your brother looks out for you."

"Tommy?" Hayley asked from where she was looking out the back door.

"What's up, Hayley?"

"A guy just showed up in your backyard. He looks more than just a little disoriented."

Everyone headed over to peer out the door. "Jason, is that who I think it is?" Kim asked.

"It's Billy," answered both Jason and Tommy.

Kim grabbed the door handle only to find the way blocked by Jason's arm. "Kim, don't forget why we spent the night here last night."

Tommy opened the door. "Billy! Come on in, man."

Billy jogged up to the door and ducked inside. "Greetings, everyone."

"Billy, this is Hayley. Hayley, this is Billy Cranston."

"Nice to meet you, Billy."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Billy turned to Tommy. "And who is this hiding behind our fearless leader?"

Tara peeked around Tommy and gazed up at Billy for just a second before ducking back behind him. "Tara, come on out. Billy won't hurt you," Kim gently coaxed.

Tara stepped out from behind Tommy, her eyes still not meeting Billy's. "Billy, I'd like you to meet my sister, Tara," Jason introduced. "Tara, you remember Billy."

Tara nodded and turned into Tommy as if trying to hide. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and turned away, leading her into the living room where they sat down on the couch.

"She is extremely bashful isn't she?" Billy asked.

"Painfully so," Jason nodded, watching Tommy with his baby sister. "I managed to talk her into becoming a teachers' aide. This is her second posting. The first one ended badly. But I managed to get her in here. Thankfully, Principal Randall put her with Tommy."

"It would appear that their relationship has grown considerably more complex since its inception."

Kim chuckled. "I hope he's saying that it looks like they're a bit closer than teacher and aide now."

"Affirmative."

"I just hope he's ready for what's going to happen when they decide to tell our parents about their relationship." Jason shook his head.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine.

SUMMARY: Billy's arrived on the scene and Tara's trying to hide from him.

* * *

Tommy was sitting at the end of the couch farthest from the kitchen. Tara was curled up next to him shaking like a leaf on a breeze.

"Tara? Tara, look at me, sweetheart." She slowly lifted her eyes. The look on her face reminded him of the day he had first met her. "Deep breaths, Tara. Deep breaths."

She felt herself start to relax as she did what he asked of her. She kept her eyes locked on his as he breathed with her. "Close your eyes." When she did, he continued. "You and I are standing on a deserted beach, just within reach of the high tide. You're wearing that outfit you had on the other day. Your hair is down, loose. I'm wearing a white t-shirt and slacks. Both of us are barefoot and the tide is starting to come in. The water is bathtub warm and the sun is shining on us." He paused for a moment, taking her hand and rubbing it with his thumb.

"We start walking down the beach, holding hands. I'm closer to the ocean and I keep stopping to kiss you. After several minutes, we see a picnic set up just slightly out of reach of the tide. We sit down and enjoy potato salad and fried chicken with ice cold lemonade. By the time we finish eating, the sun is beginning to set and the sky is blazing with reds and oranges. We pack the food back in the basket. I pull you to your feet and we walk back along the beach to where I had left my jeep."

Tara opened her eyes to find Tommy gazing down at her intently. "Better?" he asked.

"Thank you," she said, nodding and smiling. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Shall we go back to the kitchen now?" he whispered. She nodded. He stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and pulled herself off the couch. They started toward the kitchen. Tommy saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye just in time to shelter Tara as the living room window broke.

The glass breaking brought the four running from the kitchen.

Tommy was making sure Tara wasn't hurt. Jason walked over to the window and picked up the rock that had come through the window. Pulling the note off of it, Jason scanned it.

Everyone looked at him as he crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor. "That sick ---"

Kim walked over and picked it up. Opening the piece of paper, she read the note, her face going whiter as she read.

_'Hello pretty. Maybe I should introduce myself to your little friend. She looks like she could be a lot of fun. I wonder if she'll scream when I take her.'_

Kim was shaking when Jason took the note from her and pulled her against his chest. Clutching her tight, he rested his cheek against the top of her head. His eyes squeezed shut against the image the note evoked. He was so grateful that Kim hadn't read the note out loud.

Unfortunately, he forgot that Tommy would want to know what would have upset Kim so badly.

Before Jason could react, Tommy had taken the note from his hand and started reading. "Tommy, bro, don't."

Tommy looked up at Jason when he'd finished reading. "He'd better not," growled the former Green Ranger. Jason was shocked as he saw his friend's eyes flash green.

Suddenly, everyone heard a door slam. They all looked around but Kim was the first to notice.

"Tara's gone!" she whispered, staring at the spot where Jason's baby sister had been standing just seconds earlier.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Tara's run off. Tommy's scared because the stalker has focused on Tara now.

* * *

Tara had run until she couldn't run any more. She found herself standing in front of Jason's house.

She fished her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the front door, ducking in before anyone noticed her. She locked the door behind her and walked into the kitchen. She looked up at the window where the bullet had nearly caught her in the head.

Her eyes filling up with tears, she walked into the bedroom only to stop dead in her tracks. Kim's bedroom was trashed. The bed had been sliced up and the pillows had been thrown across the room.

Tara felt her lungs start to close up. "Tommy!" she managed to croak out just before she slumped unconscious to the floor.

"We have to find her! That sick freak's targeted her!" Kim didn't want to be sitting around waiting for Tara to come back.

"Kim, calm down. We'll find her." Jason turned to Tommy. "And when we do, bro, you'd better be ready to explain what made you so angry. She needs to be told."

"Jason, I didn't want her to run off like that. I was angry that he'd even think to threaten her like that. If he touches her in any way…."

"He won't. But we can't keep her in the dark about this. She's too smart for that."

"Tommy, why don't you go with Kim to look for her? Billy and Hayley can be a team. Then we'll have Connor with Kira and Trent with Ethan," Jason suggested.

"I think I should stay here. I can search the house and the yard for her. She might not have gone very far."

"Tommy, just relax," Kim said. "We'll find her."

Tommy sank down on the couch with his head in his hands. Everyone else left the house.

* * *

"She wasn't at her place. What makes you think she'd be at our house?" Kimberly asked as Jason pulled up to their home.

"She feels safe at our house. That's why I think she might be here." The two of them got out of the car and headed for the door. Jason kept Kim behind him as he stepped inside the door.

"Tara? Tara, are you here?"

"Come on out, Tara. Tommy's not mad at you. He's mad at the man who's been stalking me. Please come out, Tara. Don't do this to us."

Kim walked into her bedroom and gasped. She saw how badly the room was trashed. "Jason!"

Jase came running into the room to see the fact that someone had been in the bedroom. The mattress had been slashed and torn apart. The pillows had been shredded and thrown across the room. The pictures of the old gang had been shattered and torn up. Across the mirror, the guy had written 'Slut' and 'Whore' in lipstick.

Then he looked at the floor just inside the door. Tara was still laying unconscious on the floor. "Tara!" He knelt beside his sister and brushed the hair back from her face. "Sissy, wake up. Please, sissy, please wake up."

Tara stirred, turning her face up toward her brother. "Jase? What? How? What's going on?"

Jason helped her sit up and Kim sat down on one side of her as he knelt in front of her. "Are you okay, Tara?"

"I-I-I think so." Tara shook her head a little bit, trying to restore her memory. Suddenly, she remembered what had made her run from Tommy's house. "Oh God! Tommy!"

"Tara, calm down. He's not mad at you. The guy that did this is the one that he's mad at. He made specific threats toward you. He threatened to …."

"Kim, don't."

"She has a right to know what that sick bastard intends to do." Kim looked at Jason with an expression that said she was going to tell no matter what he said.

"What are you two talking about? What did he threaten?"

"The note that was attached to the rock that came through the window said that maybe he should introduce himself to you. He thought that you might be a lot of fun. He even had the gall to ask if you would scream when he took you."

Tara's eyes were wide and her face was pale. "Take me to Tommy. Please. I want Tommy." Her voice was shaky and Jason wasn't sure if she could stand on her own.

Kim took one arm and Jason took the other to help the young woman to her feet. The two pulled their hands back to see if she could handle standing alone. She wavered a bit but managed to remain standing.

The couple escorted Tara out to the car where they made certain that she was safely ensconced in the back seat before they got in the front seat for the drive back to Tommy's.

* * *

Tommy was sitting at the kitchen table hoping that someone would be calling soon with word that Tara was safe. _'I can't believe I let that note get to me so badly. I should have controlled my temper.'_

Suddenly, the phone rang. He jumped a little bit before grabbing the phone and answering it. "Hey, Jase. Did you find her?"

"We have her safely in the car and are on our way back to your place. Bro, Kim's already told her what the note said."

"What did she say?"

"Just that she wanted you. She wanted us to bring her to you."

Tommy sighed. She still wanted to be around him. He would make sure that she was safe. No matter what it took.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: Not mine.

SUMMARY: Tommy and Jason are trying to protect the girls. Tara ran off when Tommy got angry. Jason and Kim found her and brought her back to Tommy's house.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I was missing the internet for the past two months. It's back now and maybe I can get some things updated.

* * *

Jason pulled up in front of Tommy's house. Tara climbed out of the back seat and started for the porch where Tommy was standing, waiting for them. She slowly walked up to the steps with her head down and tears filling her eyes.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Tara and pulled her close. "Are you okay?"

"I-I-I'm sorry. I sh-sh-shouldn't have run off like that."

"Don't worry. You're safe now and I'll keep you that way." He looked up at Jason who was standing at the foot of the stairs with Kimberly in his arms. "I promise."

Everyone was heading back to Tommy's house. They'd all gotten the call that Tara was safely back with Tommy and that the stalker had been to Kim's house. What no one had told them was that the stalker had been to Tara's apartment as well. The whole place had been trashed.

His focus seemed to be leaving Kimberly as if he was loosing interest. But Tommy and Jason were worried that he might be turning his attention: to someone even more vulnerable.

When they returned to the house, the first thing most of them noticed was that Tommy was sitting on the couch with Tara wrapped securely in his arms. She yawned as Kira and Connor walked into the house.

Kira sat down on the coffee table in front of them. "Are you okay, Tara?"

Tara nodded sleepily. "I'm fine. Just worn out."

"She was unconscious when we found her at our house," Jason spoke up. Tommy himself seemed rather tired. "Bro, why don't you take her upstairs and both of you get some rest? I'll take care of things down here," Jason asked, bending over the back of the couch.

Tommy nodded and stood up before turning to help Tara to her feet. He tucked her into his side and the two of them headed up the stairs.

Tommy lay Tara down on his bed and stepped away just long enough to go into the bathroom and change into a pair of sweat pants. The moment he lay down on the bed next to her, Tara curled up to him with her head on his chest.

"I've got you, Tara. You're safe here. Safe with me." Tommy managed to whisper the words before dozing off with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

* * *

"Jason, what didn't you tell us on the phone?" Hayley asked.

"Kim and I went to Tara's place before we went to ours. It's a good thing she wasn't there. The whole apartment had been completely trashed. And ---" The next thing wasn't something that he wanted to think about. The sick freak had masturbated all over Tara's bed.

"What did he do?" Kira asked. She couldn't help but feel it had to be pretty bad if Jason wouldn't say it.

Kim's voice was shaky as she relayed what they had found in Tara's bedroom when they had stopped in there. Jason wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tight so that he could comfort her.

Hayley buried her face in Billy's shoulder as Kira turned to Connor. They were both disturbed that this guy seemed to be focusing in on Tara now instead of Kim.

"Why is he starting to focus on Tara?" asked Kira.

"Maybe because he feels that I betrayed him somehow. He sees her as someone who hasn't turned on him but I have because I'm with Jason." She bowed her head. "This is all my fault."

"No, Kim. Not your fault. He's a sick freak who somehow thinks that he has a right to you and her. He needs to be locked up so that he can get help." Jason pulled her in close and rubbed her shoulder.

"It is. It's all my fault. My fault that he found her and that he wants her now."

Her face was buried in Jason's shoulder as she shook with sobs.

* * *

As the sun started going down, Tommy woke up with the smell of barbecue in his nose. He nudged Tara lightly. "Tara. Tara, wake up. Time to wake up for dinner."

She stirred but only enough to curl further into Tommy's arms. "Tara, come on. Your brother will be coming up soon to wake us up for dinner."

Her eyes opened slightly. "I don't want to get up. I'm comfortable."

"So am I, sweetheart. But we have to get up and eat. It smells like Jason fired up the grill." Tara smiled and sat up on the bed.

"I still don't want to get up, but Jase does do a mean barbeque." She smiled at Tommy. "Can we go back to bed afterward?"

Tommy nodded and smiled as he slipped into the bathroom to change. He could get really used to this sort of thing.

* * *

Jason smiled at the couple as they made their way into Tommy's backyard. He was happy that his little sister felt so comfortable with Tommy. And he was thrilled that Tommy was so obviously over Kim, finally.

As he thought these things, Kimberly came up beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist before handing him an ice tea. "This was a good idea, Rex. I think this is just what everyone needs."

"You might be right, Firebird. And look at Billy and Hayley over there." He gestured to where the two resident geniuses had their heads together and seemed to be discussing something in earnest. Kim giggled as she squeezed Jason just a bit before leaving him to tend the steaks that he had put on the grill.

Hayley and Billy were huddled at the edge of the porch, talking about the different computer technology that they had used with the Rangers. Most of the technobabble they used would have done nothing more than confuse most other people. But these two were accustomed to the way each other talked.

Ethan had left the conversation a little while after it began. He was totally confused.

Tara smiled at the couple sitting at the edge of the porch. "You can join them if you want to. They don't bite." Tommy was teasing her.

"I – I – I don't know. I don't know them that well."

"How about if we both go over there together and I'll sit with you for a while?"

"You won't understand any of what they're saying, will you?"

"Nope. But it's okay. I want you to be comfortable with my friends and if it takes me being a bit confused for a while then so be it."

"I'd rather just sit over here with you while we wait for the food to be ready." She pulled Tommy toward a chaise lounge that was set up in one corner of the porch. He sat down and she stretched out, laying between his legs with her head on his chest.

She closed her eyes, content in the knowledge that Tommy wasn't going to let her go.

He closed his, content in knowing that Tara didn't want him to let go.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Tara is back safely with Tommy. Jason and Kim have started cooking.

A/N: Thank you to those who have stuck with me for so long. I hope to be able to update frequently for a while although real life is being more than just a little bit of a bummer lately.

* * *

The food was ready and Jason turned to look at Tommy and Tara. "Kim, check it out."

Kim turned and looked at the two on the chaise. "How cute! Look at the two of them." She leaned into the strong embrace of her boyfriend. "They make the perfect couple."

"I think we make a pretty cool couple ourselves." Jason kissed her cheek as he whispered it in her ear.

Kim pulled loose from Jason's arms and walked over to where the couple was resting peacefully on the chaise. She knelt down beside them and reached out to touch Tommy's hand. He jerked it back, his eyes snapping open and focusing on Kim's face.

"Sorry. Just wanted to let you two know that food's ready."

"Thanks, Kim." He leaned over Tara and kissed her forehead. "Tara, food's ready. Time to wake up again."

Tara stirred and started trying to sit up. Once she was sitting up, Tommy helped her to her feet, kissing her cheek. The two of them walked toward the grill where Jason was starting to plate up the steaks.

"I just want a small one, please," Tara said.

"I know, sissy. I have a small one right here for you. Cooked just the way you like it," Jason smiled as he handed Tara a plate with a smaller steak. She and Tommy walked over to the table and put a little bit of baked beans and some potato salad on her plate.

The two of them sat down next to Billy and Hayley. "Feel better after your nap?" Kira teased.

"A little. I could use a little more sleep. It's been a really stressful day." Tara yawned as if to accentuate her words.

"Soon, little one. Soon." Tommy leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She smiled sleepily at the man who had so quickly become the one she leaned on.

* * *

Tommy walked Tara up the stairs and steered her into his bedroom. "What do you think Jason would say if he came up here and found us in the same bed together?" he asked, teasingly.

"Right now, I'm so tired I really couldn't care less what he has to say about this. But I DO think I should go into my room to change." She stumbled to the door, nearly running into it. Tommy took her arm and gently guided her to the other room.

She sat down on the bed where her sweatpants and t-shirt were laying. She took off her shirt and bra, slipping on the t-shirt. She kicked her shoes to the floor and lay back on the bed in order to take off her slacks and put on the sweatpants.

She never got that far.

* * *

The moment Tommy was sure that Tara was safely in her room he went back to his room in order to change into his own sleeping clothes.

He was ready in no time at all. When he realized that Tara hadn't come back yet, he walked across the hall to check on her. He smiled when he saw her asleep on her bed. He sat down next to her and touched her shoulder gently. "Tara. Tara, wake up."

He shook her shoulder a little more. She stirred and opened her eyes. "What?"

"Tara, you need to finish changing. Then, we can go to sleep." She sat up and looked down at her legs.

"I guess I was really tired." She shrugged, smiling sleepily. Tommy turned his back as she stood up to finish changing her clothes so she'd be more comfortable. "I'm ready," she said as she put her hand on Tommy's arm.

He wrapped an arm around her and together they walked back to Tommy's room where they curled up on his bed, both asleep before they could even curl up to each other.

* * *

Jason smiled when he checked in on the two of them after cleaning up the grill and the kitchen. Kim stood beside him and smiled at them too. "They really are a great couple."

"It's good that she found someone to lean on. I just hope that he's careful with her."

"I'm sure he will be. It's a good thing that he finally found someone to play white knight for."

The two of them walked back downstairs and went to sleep in the other guest room.

The moment the two of them were under the covers Jason pulled Kim into him close. Her head nestled on his chest as one leg draped over his legs.

_

* * *

"I'll find you. No matter where you hide, I'll find you." The voice chased her through the halls of the high school. No one was in view and yet she heard the voice as clearly as if the person was right behind her. _

_She ran into Tommy's classroom only to stop dead in her tracks. Tommy was slumped at his desk and she ran to him, lifting his head. She discovered that his throat had been slit just enough to let him bleed to death in a slow fashion._

_Two hands grabbed her from behind. "Now, you're all mine. I'm going to hide you away where no one can find you. Then, I'll make you scream."_

_Tara was fighting against the man holding her against his chest. "Let me go! Let me go!"_

"Let me go! Let me go!" Tara screamed, waking Tommy from a sound sleep. He had rolled over in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her. She was fighting him now.

Tommy leaned into Tara's struggling form. "Tara. Tara, sweetheart, it's me, Tommy. I'm right here."

She fought him for almost thirty minutes before finally collapsing against him sobbing. "Please don't hurt me. Please just let me go." She kept repeating those words over and over again.

Tommy felt the tears flow down his face as he realized that she was trapped inside her nightmare. "Tommy! Tommy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Tara, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you."

"You murdered him. You killed him just to get to me." Tommy felt his heart break as he heard her whisper the words. "Why?"

He rolled her over and placed his hands on either side of her face. "Tara, I love you."

He pressed his lips to hers, tasting the salt of her tears as he gently tried to coax her from her dream. She felt herself responding to his kisses.

She tried to fight off the feelings he was evoking in her. She didn't want to betray Tommy with this guy.

"Open your eyes, baby. Look at me. Know who it is that's kissing you." She shook as she opened her eyes. Seeing Tommy directly in front of her, she threw her arms around his neck and ducked her head, burrowing into his chest. "I'm right here, baby. Don't worry. I'm right here and I'm not leaving you. It's not going to be that easy for this creep to kill me."

She sobbed into his chest for several more minutes before crying herself to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: You know that these characters aren't mine, except for Tara.

SUMMARY: Tommy's being extremely protective of Tara and keeping her really close while trying to keep an eye out for the guy who'd been stalking Kimberly.

A/N: Okay guys. I'm giving you the option. I have a new story waiting in the wings. You guys tell me if you want to read it. I don't know if I should post it yet or not.

A/N 2: This chapter is a little more mature than the others have been but it's not too bad. You've been warned.

* * *

Tommy sat at the table nearest the stage at the Cyber Café waiting for Tara, Jason, and Kim to arrive. He couldn't wait to see what Tara was dressed as.

Adjusting his hat to slightly cover his eyes, he leaned back in his chair, watching the people milling around the place dressed as if they had just stepped out of the history books.

Kim and Jason were pulling up in front of the local hang-out with Tara in the back seat when she suddenly froze. She had never been outside dressed like this before and she wasn't sure if Tommy was going to like it.

Kim had found her an outfit making her look like a Native American. It was white doeskin with fringe along the skirt and soft moccasins. Kim had braided her hair and left it hanging down her back which she made her look like a white captive who'd been adopted by the tribe that took her.

The tension she felt began to melt away as Jason took her hand and helped her out of the car before wrapping a jacket around her shoulders. "It's a little chilly tonight, sissy." He smiled down at her as he walked both her and Kimberly inside.

The former Ranger felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched Kim and Jason walk in with Tara between them. She was so gorgeous!

He stood up as they approached the table. "Good evening folks. Would you care to share a table with me? It appears to be a bit crowded in here tonight."

"Why thank you, sir. It's mighty courteous of you to offer such a thing," Kimberly gushed, staying in character as Calamity Kimberly. Hayley had warned her about Tommy's costume. She just hadn't quite prepared herself for the memories that would be stirred up by it.

Jason had noticed his girlfriend's start and the look in her eyes. He immediately steered Tara to the seat closest to his old friend and had Kimberly sit next to her, trying to give her a chance to compose herself. He noticed that Tommy nodded to him slightly.

Tara noticed the look on Kim's face and bowed her head for a moment, not looking straight at Tommy. Being the man that he was, Tommy hooked the young lady's chin and pulled her eyes to meet his. "You look beautiful tonight, Tara," he whispered, just before his lips met hers in a tender kiss.

Kim looked over at Jason and smiled, telling him with one look that she was his and his alone.

* * *

Tommy and Tara had been inseparable all night. They had danced together and sat together. He had held her hand and held her close in his arms. She had become more comfortable as the night wore on and Tommy wanted to do nothing more than to spirit her away and wrap her in his arms forever.

Just as midnight approached, Tommy leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Are you ready to leave?"

Tara nodded and the two of them slipped out of the café with only Hayley seeing them go.

* * *

Tommy had driven straight to his house, since most of Tara's things were there. Jason wasn't aware of the fact that Tara had all but moved into Tommy's house over the past two weeks. Or that she was still sleeping in the same bed as he was.

The two of them walked up the stairs, holding hands. Once in the bedroom, Tara turned to Tommy and their lips met again.

Tommy pulled her into him tightly so that he could feel her pressed against him. His tongue swept across her lips and she opened for him. As his hands cupped her bottom, he tried to remind himself that this was a young lady who had never done this sort of thing before.

But when she moaned into his open mouth and stroked her own tongue across his, all of his good intentions fled. He pulled back for just a moment and looked down at her face. "Tara, are you sure about this?"

"Tommy, I have never been sure about anything in my life. Until now." She stepped back from him for a moment and then reached out and started unbuttoning his shirt. He simply stood still and allowed her to explore at her own pace.

As she smoothed her hands over his chest, she marveled at the smooth feel of his skin. She pressed a kiss to his chest.

Giving her the freedom to explore his body was a sweet torture for Tommy. He knew that he would get his turn to explore her later. For right now he just wanted her to be comfortable.

* * *

Tommy held Tara gently in his arms. They had fallen asleep like that, with her back to his front and his arms wrapped around her. They had both been so exhausted that they didn't even bother to put any clothes on afterward.

He woke up at one point and pulled her to him a little tighter. "I could get used to this," he whispered in her ear.

"So could I," she murmured in her sleep.

* * *

The next morning was Sunday and Jason came knocking at Tommy's door. He and Kim wanted to go to the park for a picnic with the couple.

When he got no answer, Jason opened the door and walked into the house. "Tommy? Tara?"

He walked around the house, hoping to find his friend and his sister without waking them. When he didn't find anyone on the first floor, he headed upstairs.

Without even knocking, he walked into Tommy's bedroom to be stopped dead in his tracks.

Seeing his sister curled up in Tommy's arms wasn't the problem. It was seeing their costumes all over the floor as if thrown off in a hurry. Seeing his sister's naked shoulders above the covers and Tommy's shoulders behind her, just as bare, disturbed him more than he could say.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?" he bellowed, waking both of them.

Tara's eyes flew open. She saw her brother standing there with a look of --- she didn't know what to call it. Rolling over she burrowed her head in Tommy's chest as he met Jason's eyes. "Jason, maybe you should wait downstairs." Tommy's voice was calm as he stroked Tara's hair. "We'll be down in a bit."

Jason turned and stormed away, slamming the door behind him. Tara raised her head to look into Tommy's eyes.

"J-J-Jason's angry." The tears in her eyes nearly broke his heart.

"He'll get over it. I'm going to go down and talk to him. Why don't you catch a quick shower and I'll talk to Jason for a bit?"

She nodded and slipped out of the bed, trudging off to the bathroom with her head down.

Tommy waited until she had closed the door behind her. Then, he stood up and slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms before heading downstairs to face his friend.

* * *

Tommy had no sooner walked into the kitchen then Jason laid into him. "What in the hell do you think you were doing? I warned you about being careful with my sister."

"Jason, she made the decision. We're both adults and we can both make our own decisions."

"She is an adult and she can make her own decisions. But, man, she has no experience with guys. She doesn't know how most guys are."

"Jason, I'm not most guys. She's upstairs crying because you're upset. She nearly started crying before she went in to take a shower." Tommy took a deep breath. "Do you realize what you've done to her? She's heartbroken that she might have hurt you. She doesn't want to come down here and face you, thinking that she's disappointed you."

"Tommy, she hasn't disappointed me. I'm just scared that she's gonna get hurt."

"Jase, you should know me better than that. I love your sister, man. I love her so much that not being close to her drives me crazy." He sat down at the table. "When I woke up in the middle of the night with her like that in my arms, it just felt so right being there with her."

* * *

Tara finished her shower with tears running down her face. She sat down on the bed. She rested her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook with heavy sobs.

She took a deep breath; she knew that it was time to face Jason.

Slipping on a pair of pants, she stood up only to feel the room spin around her. She sat back down on the bed hard.

"I need to get down there." She stood up and walked to the door. Stumbling as she reached for the door, she caught herself and pulled open the door.

Out on the landing, Tara found her knees weakening. "Tommy. Jason." The words came out as mere whispers to her ears. Her eyes closed and she fell to the floor.

* * *

Tommy and Jason were sitting at the table when they heard the soft thump. Tommy was the first out of the kitchen. He flew up the stairs with Jason directly behind him.

Both of them pulled up short when they saw the crumpled form at the top of the stairs. Kim was kneeling beside Tara, brushing the hair from her face. "Tara? Tara, wake up."

Tommy knelt beside the young woman opposite Kimberly. He gathered his lover into his arms and cradled her gently. He buried his face in her hair. "Come on, honey. We need you to wake up now."

Jason knelt beside Kimberly and draped an arm around her shoulders. "What happened, Kim?"

She turned into his shoulder with tears streaming down her face. "She stumbled out onto the landing and then she just crumpled. She had tears on her cheeks and she looked pale." Looking up at Tommy, she couldn't help asking. "You two didn't, did you?"

"Kim, now is not the time for this discussion. We need to take care of Tara first. We can talk later." He brushed his lips against the young woman's temple. "Hey, beautiful, time to wake up."

Tears filled her eyes as Kim heard the words come from Tommy's lips. She remembered him saying those very words to her several years ago. Jason's lips brushed his girlfriend's face.

Tara stirred as her eyes fluttered open. "Tommy?"

He pulled her tighter into his arms and smiled into her hair. "I'm right here, Tara. Right here."


	26. Chapter 26

Tommy helped Tara to her feet and walked her down to the couch where she sat down next to him with his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled into his shoulder and held onto his opposite hand with a death grip. She hadn't made eye contact with either Jason or Kimberly since opening her eyes.

"Tara, I'm not angry." Jason wanted her to believe him.

Sniffling, Tara lifted her head. "You looked so angry when you were upstairs."

Her tears nearly broke her brother's heart. "I just worry about you, sissy. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Tommy won't hurt me. I know that." Tara looked up at Tommy. "I t-t-trust him. I thought you did too."

"I trust Tommy. God knows, I've had him at my back more than once and I don't let anyone there unless I trust them." Jason smiled grimly at the man who'd been more than friend for so long.

"I understand, bro. Just make sure that you remember that I'm not just any guy."

"I will, man. I will."

Tara snuggled tighter into Tommy's shoulder and relaxed just a little.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jason was trying to convince Tara to join him and Kimberly in a trip to see their parents in Angel Grove.

"Jase, you know that Mom and Dad hate me. They don't want me around. And I don't really want to be around them either."

Tommy chose that moment to speak up. "Tara, I'll be just a few blocks over at my parents' house. If things go wrong, just call me and I'll come get you."

"Tommy, I just don't want to go. I want to stay here. I can do it. I can be by myself." Tara was starting to feel as if she was suffocating.

"We just worry about you. What about the guy who's stalking you? What if he comes after you while we're gone?" Kimberly was trying to be the diplomatic one.

"I can defend myself."

"Sissy, we don't doubt that. I just don't relish the thought of leaving you alone like that when he could attack you out of nowhere. This guy is a sick and twisted freak and I get absolutely terrified thinking about what he might do to you." Jason and Kimberly had never told Tara about what they had found in her apartment the day that Tara had run off and hidden at their house. Tommy and Jason had gone over there and cleaned things up after reporting to the police.

Tommy had agreed with Jason that telling her about what the freak had done in her room would not help matters any and so had kept his mouth shut.

"Tara, will you please just go with Jason and Kimberly? I promise you that you won't have to stay for long. Just have dinner with them and then Jason can bring you over to my parents' house. Okay?" Tommy hooked her chin and made her look at him. "I hate to worry and thinking about you here alone would have me worried the whole time we were gone."

Tara finally caved. She knew that she couldn't fight all three of them no matter how hard she tried. "I'll go. Just promise me that I can go to Tommy's shortly after dinner." She looked up at her brother from Tommy's arms.

"As soon as we finish if you want to." Jason would have promised his sister anything to make her smile. He reached out and brushed the hair back from her face.

* * *

Tara, Jason and Kimberly walked into the Scott household for Thanksgiving dinner less than a week later.

Abigail Scott hugged Jason and Kimberly. Then, she turned to her daughter and smiled. "Hello, Tara. How have you been?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I-I-I won't be here l-l-long. J-j-just for dinner. Then I-I-I need to g-g-go…."

"Do you have to keep talking?" Abigail asked with a sigh. "I hate listening to that stutter." She turned around and walked away from them. Tara bowed her head and Kimberly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tara. It's just until we finish eating. Then, you can go to Tommy's house."

Jason followed his mother into the kitchen. "You need to be a lot nicer to Tara. She's one of your children."

"Don't tell me how to be with my kids. You don't know what I've been through with her."

"Do you think I care right now, Mom? You keep treating her as if you wish she had never been born and I can make sure that you never see me again."

"Are you threatening me, Jason Lee Scott? Threatening your mother like that?"

* * *

Kimberly knew that Tara could hear some of the conversation going on in the kitchen. "Kimberly, t-t-tell Jason." She turned and ran out the door before Kimberly could stop her.

"Jason!" the brunette yelled before going out on the porch. She could only watch as Tara disappeared around the corner running for the park.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: Not mine but I wouldn't mind having some time with Tommy.

SUMMARY: Jason convinced Tara to go to their parents house for Thanksgiving dinner and, when Mom started in on Tara, she ran off. Can Tommy catch her and protect her from her own impulsiveness?

* * *

Tommy had been sent out on the porch with David and Sam Trueheart while Marissa Oliver finished up the Thanksgiving dinner.

Tommy was glad to see his brother and Sam. He didn't get to spend time with them very often.

A familiar six-tone signal interrupted the conversation and Tommy had to fight himself to keep from looking at his wrist. Smiling apologetically at the pair, the young man picked up his cell phone. "What's up, Jase?"

"Tara's gone. Mom started in on her almost the moment we got here."

"Where in the world would she have gone?" Tommy felt his heart lodge in his throat as he stepped off the porch.

"Kim said she was heading toward the park. That means she'll more than likely run right past your place."

"I'll keep an eye open for her. If I catch her, I'll call you."

"Cool. Man, we have to find her. Kim's kind of going crazy worrying about her. But Mom's almost cold about the whole thing. She keeps saying that Tara will come back and there's nothing to worry about."

"Don't worry, bro. If I don't see her soon, I'll go look for her." Tommy knew what was running through Jason's mind. The creep stalking the girls could have followed them here and made a move on Tara.

Tommy hung up shortly after that and turned to see David standing almost right behind him. "What's wrong, Tommy?"

"It appears our noble Falcon has been tethered," Sam smiled as he stepped up beside David.

But before anyone could say anything else, rapid footfalls approached. Tommy shoved the cell phone in his pocket and stepped out onto the sidewalk.

That the slight form barreling toward them wasn't looking in front of her was obvious when she crashed into the former Ranger. His hands settled on her shoulders, the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground.

Her head whipped around to see who was holding her. Tommy's chocolate brown eyes gazing down into her terror-filled blue ones made her knees go weak with relief.

Her arms wrapped around Tommy's waist as she sagged against him. Tommy bent his head over the slender trembling form desperately clinging to him as his arms went around her back. "You're safe, Tara. I'm right here and you're safe."

That was how Marissa found her son when she came out to announce that dinner was on the table. David and Sam had resumed their places on the porch in order to give the young man some privacy.

"Tommy?" she asked, stepping off the porch and approaching her son.

Tommy looked up at his mom as she walked toward him. Tara lifted her eyes to see the woman approach and cringed further into Tommy's embrace. "It's okay, Tara. This is my mother. She's not like your mother."

"Why don't you introduce me to your friend, Thomas?"

"Mom, this is TaraLynn Scott, Jason's little sister. Tara, this is my mother, Marissa Oliver."

"N-n-nice to m-m-meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tara." Marissa slowly held out a hand to the young lady in her son's arms. Tara's fear was almost palpable. She was trying not to scare the girl anymore than she already was. "Would you like to join us for dinner? Do you think your mother would mind?"

"I'm sure it would be fine," Tommy said, rubbing Tara's back when she tensed against him. "I just need to call Jason first."

When Marissa nodded and headed back inside, Tommy flipped out his cell phone. Jason and Kim were seriously relieved to hear that Tara was okay and safe with Tommy. When he finished talking to his friend, Tommy noticed that David and Sam had headed into the house.

"Shall we go eat?" he asked, looking down into the deep blue eyes. She nodded and walked into the house with him.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine.

SUMMARY: Tara is safely tucked away with Tommy at his mother's house. Is she okay or will Tommy discover another piece of the puzzle that is Tara?

* * *

Tara sat next to Tommy quietly all through the meal just listening to the conversation and wishing her family had been more like that. 

Every family meal had been eaten in silence. The only exception was to ask for something to be passed.

"Tara, would you like pumpkin or pecan pie?" The question startled her from her memories.

"P-p-pecan. Thank you." Marissa nodded as she handed Tommy the slice for her.

Pushing back from the table after she'd finished the piece of pie, Tara realized with a small burp just how much she had eaten. She put her hand over her mouth and bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Tara?" Shaun Oliver asked.

As the young woman stood up, so did Tommy. He put a hand on shoulder in order to keep her from running away. "It's okay. You don't have to leave the table." Wrapping an arm around her, he turned to his mother. "Awesome meal, Mom, as always. I'll just go sit on the front porch and get a little fresh air. Tara, would you like to come with me?"

She nodded, following Tommy out of the dining room.

* * *

"Tara, did your mother punish you for little things like burping at the table?" 

Tara stepped away from Tommy with her head bowed. She couldn't help remembering the last time she had eaten with her parents without her brothers around.

FLASHBACK 

_Tara was due to head back to school the next day and her brothers had already left. She was sitting at the table with her parents._

_As soon as she had finished eating, Tara looked at her mother. "May I p-p-please be excused?"_

"_Of course. Make sure your things are packed."_

_Tara pushed away from the table but before she could get up from the chair, a small burp escaped her. She spun to see her mother storming toward her. The next thing Tara knew, she had been flung from her chair and the side of her face stung._

_She woke up the next morning to find that she'd been dumped on her bedroom floor. Her wrist was broken and her cheek hurt._

FLASHBACK ENDS 

Tara didn't realize that she had told the story out loud until she heard a gasp from behind her, alerting her to the fact that she and Tommy had company.

Turning, she found Kimberly's shocked, tearful face standing next to her brother's stunned and outraged face. Bowing her head, she let the tears fall as she mentally kicked herself for revealing that secret.

"You never told me," Jason whispered.

"I-I-I never intended t-t-to either. I-I-it was the only t-t-time she ever d-d-did it."

"That doesn't make it right, sissy." Jason was trying hard to control his temper. He didn't want Tara running off into the dark.

"I-I-I know but I w-w-was scared. She c-c-could have done w-w-worse, Jase."

Tommy couldn't stand her tears any longer. He walked over and wrapped the trembling young woman in his embrace, shielding her from everyone else's eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

The trip back to Reefside was made in a somber silence. Jason and Kimberly sat in the front seat wondering what kind of mother could dote on her two sons while treating her daughter as if she was unwanted.

Tommy sat behind Kimberly with his attention on Tara. His teacher's aide was curled up close to the door watching Angel Grove pass away.

She had isolated herself from everyone else in the car. Still upset with herself, she vowed not to cry again over something she couldn't change.

She glanced over at Tommy once they had left the Angel Grove city limits. Seeing the look on his face, she slid across the seat and lay down with her head in his lap.

Tommy draped an arm over her as the other hand combed through her hair. At the same time, she reached up and took the hand Kimberly reached out to her.

The four traveled the rest of the way in that fashion.

* * *

Jason pulled up in front of Tommy's house and turned to look at his old friend. Tommy had fallen asleep with his head slumped against his chest. One hand was still draped across Tara while the other rested on her hair.

Tara herself had fallen asleep with tear tracks down her face. Jason felt his heart clench. She had been so afraid to tell him, worried that their mother would hurt her again.

Kimberly also slept, with one hand clutched tightly in Tara's. Jason hated the thought of waking them up but he knew that Tommy had to be seriously uncomfortable like that.

"Tommy. Tommy, man."

Tommy's head moved a little as a moan escaped him. His hand went to the back of his neck where he rubbed at the stiff muscles.

"Where are we?" he asked as he soon as he managed to straighten his neck.

"Outside your house. I figured you'd want to take Tara inside. And you'd probably have killed me if I had tried to take her from you."

Tommy nodded. He opened the door and set Tara off to one side as he swung his legs out of the car. Jason hopped out of the car and ran around to make sure that his friend didn't fall flat on his face.

Climbing out of the car, Tommy found himself clinging to the car door while he got his legs straightened out under him. Jason stayed right beside him as he loosened up his leg muscles.

Finally getting everything worked out, Tommy bent over and took Tara's shoulders in hand, sliding her out until he could scoop her into his arms.

Having done that without waking her up, he turned toward his house only to find Kira and Connor standing at the open front door. As he started toward the door, Jason lay a hand on his friend's arm. "Tommy, after you lay her down, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Jase. I'll be right back down."

As Tommy headed up the stairs, he wondered what Jason wanted to talk to him about. Could he have heard Tara crying last night?

FLASHBACK 

_Marissa had asked them if they intended to stay the night or head back to Reefside. _

"_We were thinking about getting a hotel room for the night, Mrs. Oliver," Jason admitted._

"_Not tonight you won't. Tommy, you can stay in your room and Tara can have the guest room next to you. Jason and Kimberly can take the two across the hall." When Tara clutched desperately at his arm, Tommy knew he had to say something._

"_Mom, we can't leave the girls alone. There's a man that's been stalking them." Marissa's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing on her son._

"_What do you suggest, Thomas?"_

"_Tara can stay in my room with me. I'll sleep in my sleeping bag on the floor. Jason can do the same with Kimberly in the next room."_

"_Tommy," Marissa began._

"_Mom, I know you're old fashioned and I wouldn't suggest this if it weren't for the fact of the girls being stalked. I promise you, nothing will happen."_

_Marissa noted the look on Tara's face and nodded. "Okay. But only because of this stalker."_

_Everyone settled in for the night. Tommy spent a few minutes tucking Tara snuggly into his old bed. "Everything's fine, Tara. I'm going to be just over there in the sleeping bag."_

"_I know. I g-g-guess I just g-g-got used to sl-sl-sleeping next to you," she chuckled._

_He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "I'm not far away. I promise."_

_Tommy went and lay down in the sleeping bag. He was asleep in moments. Or so Tara thought._

_Tara, on the other hand, was finding it hard to get to sleep. The wind was picking up outside and making branches brush against the house. A storm was brewing._

_She got out of bed and padded softly to the window to look out. As she stood at the window, a flash of lightning streaked across the sky followed almost immediately by a loud clap of thunder._

_Jerking back from the window, she turned and ran to Tommy, laying down near the sleeping bag. She huddled in a little ball, trying to muffle her cries against her hand until Tommy sat up and pulled her into the sleeping bag with him._

_Tara's shaking form buried her face in Tommy's chest, quickly soaking through his t-shirt with her tears._

_Tommy's heart broke with every sob that she tried to muffle against him, trying hard not to disturb anyone else._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Had he heard her crying despite her efforts to stay quiet?

Tommy hoped not because then he might have to deal with a lecture from his best friend reminding him of the penalty if he ever hurt Tara. The lecture from his mother about her being curled up in his arms this morning had been more than enough.

Laying the woman he loved on his bed, he kissed her forehead before tucking her in.

He had reached the door and was about to pull it shut behind him when the sleepy voice reached his ears.

"Tommy?"

A few strides put him right back beside the bed. "I'm right here, Tara. I just need to go downstairs for a bit. Jason wants to talk to me."

"Don't let him get to you. He's a rough tough teddy bear."

Tommy chuckled at her words, the deep timber of his voice making her feel safe and comfortable. She rolled over and reached up one hand to cup his cheek. "He won't hurt me, Tara. He's my friend and he only wants to make sure that you're okay. I'm sure that's all it is."

She smiled up at him sleepily before pulling her hand back and tucking it under her head. Her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep before he left the room.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope not mine. I can still dream though.

**SUMMARY:** Tommy has brought Tara back from Angel Grove and Jason wants to talk. What happened and why is Jason so insistent about talking to his old friend?

* * *

Tommy walked down the stairs, wondering what Jason could possibly want to talk about

Tommy walked down the stairs, wondering what Jason could possibly want to talk about. He stepped out onto the porch where Jason was sitting in one of the chairs. His friend had his head in his hands.

"Jason, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Tommy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put Tara through that. I didn't realize that Mom hated her that much. Mom made me promise that I'd come back for Christmas but I don't want to take Tara back into that situation. Can she stay with you?"

"I'm going to my parents' house for Christmas but Mom's already said that she can stay with us. She had that talk with me today before we left. She told me to make sure that Tara understood that she would be happy to have an extra person at the table for Christmas, especially due to the fact that she makes me happy."

"Your mother saw that?"

"She sees everything. Somehow, she saw the fact that I'm so much happier with Tara than I have been recently. Not that I've been trying to hide it from anyone." Tommy smiled. He realized just how right his mother was: Tara made him happier than he had ever been.

"Tommy, do you love my sister?"

"I love her. I really do." Tommy was amazed at how easily that fact came out of his mouth. He had never been one to talk easily about his feelings to anyone.

"That's good to know. I know that you'll protect her. She's always been so fragile."

"Of course I will. You know me."

"I know you. You and your white knight complex." Jason laughed. Tommy joined him the relieved laughter. They didn't realize just how much that would come into play before Christmas.

* * *

Just a week after that, Tommy and Tara were working with the last class of the day when four men walked into the room with guns. One of the men attempted to hit Tommy in the head to knock him out. That started a fight between Tommy and three of the men while one slipped to Tara and wrapped an arm around her neck, putting a gun to her temple.

When Tommy spun to see Tara in such a position, his heart sunk. He stopped fighting. "Tara, look at me." Tommy knew that she understood sign language very well. She used it occasionally when she got too scared to talk. "Use sign to answer me. Do you remember what Kimberly told you about me?" _Yes._ "Do you believe that I will protect you?" _Yes. _"I want you to keep that in mind. But you also need to remember that I need you to stay conscious for me. Can you do that?" _Yes._ Tommy nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief. Tommy wouldn't let this guy hurt her.

"She's going to go with me. We're going to make a little trip." Tara's eyes flew open wide and she started to hyperventilate.

"You aren't taking her anywhere. I made her and her brother a promise. I promised to protect her."

"That's too bad because she IS coming with me. You can't stop me."

_Tommy?_

_Stay with me, Tara. You know that I won't let him leave here with you. He's not taking you out of this room._

_I'm scared. Really scared._

_I know. Just hold on. I WILL protect you. I promised. _Tommy saw no reason to remind her of just how deep his protective side ran.

Suddenly, Tara went limp, fainting in the man's grip. As she went down, the man's attention left Tommy for just an instant. It was all the former Ranger needed. He lunged.

Within seconds the man was down and out cold. Tommy picked Tara up and carried her to the corner farthest from the door.

Brushing the hair from her face, Tommy almost didn't notice when the door opened for Jason and Kimberly. The two dropped to their knees beside the couple just as Tara opened her eyes. She scrambled into Tommy's lap, wrapping her arms around his chest and holding him tight.

"Sissy?" Jason asked. Tara timidly lifted her eyes to meet her brother's. "Are you okay?"

Tara opened her mouth but no sound came out. Kim put a hand on her young friend's shoulder. "It's okay, Tara. Just take it easy. You're safe. We're here and you're safe." Tara just turned into Tommy as Kim stroked her hair. She didn't move until she had to give a statement to the police. Even then though, she stayed right next to Tommy.

Once they were finished, Tommy turned to Elsa. "Principal Randall, may we go? I need to take Tara home. She's really shaken up."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Oliver. But someone needs to here until the students are finished."

"Principal Randall, one of the men threatened to rape her," Tommy whispered harshly. Unfortunately, both Kim and Jason heard.

As a growl came from Jason's throat, Tara went pale and cringed away from him, turning her head as if ashamed. "Jason, cool it." Tommy pulled the petite frame into his side. Tara burrowed into him, clinging tightly. He could feel her trembling and simply turned so that she had her face buried against his chest. "She's scared enough as it is."

Kim had turned to Jason and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling her head against his chest. "Easy, Rex. Easy."

Jason wrapped his arms around Kimberly and closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths to try to calm down a bit. He held the young woman tight, thankful that it hadn't been Kimberly in that position while still wanting to kill the man who had threatened his fragile baby sister that way.

"Bro, take her home. If it's alright with Principal Randall, I'll stay with the kids as long as Kim stays with me."

Elsa approved and Tommy led Tara out of the room.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Tommy and Tara have been traumatized by an attack at the school. Can Tommy help his love to regain a sense of security?

* * *

That night, Tommy walked Tara up the stairs to bed with a gut feeling that neither of them would get much sleep that night

That night, Tommy walked Tara up the stairs to bed with a gut feeling that neither of them would get much sleep that night. _'Maybe not for many nights to come. She's going to be so shaken by this that it's going to take a long time to make her feel safe again. I just have to be patient with her.'_

He slipped her into bed before going into the bathroom to change into his sweats. He knew that the last thing she needed right then was for him to snuggle up next to her naked after the threat that had been made against her.

Tara sat up on the bed right after Tommy shut the bathroom door behind him. She was determined not to go to sleep until he was beside her. She quickly climbed out of bed and changed into her sleeping clothes.

Tommy walked back into the room just as she pulled the covers back over her and smiled at her from the doorway. "Are you going to be okay?"

Giving him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, Tara nodded. "As long as I have you, I'll be fine."

He stretched out on the bed and she curled up next to him. They were both asleep just shortly after.

* * *

Two hours later, Tommy woke up to Tara thrashing about in the bed and crying. Sitting up in the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and simply pulled her in close. He started stroking her hair and just held her.

His mere presence seemed to calm her down for the time being. She settled down and snuggled in closer to Tommy's chest. He kissed the top of her head and lay down with her firmly in his arms. She was still whimpering as he cradled her gently against him.

Not even an hour later he was awake again soothing the woman he loved. He was kicking himself; he hadn't taught her to protect herself, which allowed her to be put in the situation they had faced.

He talked to her this time. Soothing nonsense that helped to calm her and make her realize that she was safe in his arms. She settled down again. He picked her up and moved her to the window seat with him. Settling her between his legs with her head pillowed against his chest, he leaned his head against the cool glass.

The two slept again. Both were restless but neither one woke again until morning.

* * *

"Oh my God! Tommy! Tommy, wake up! We're late!" Tommy opened his eyes to see Tara across the room from him, turning off the alarm clock. "It's almost nine!"

He stood up and stretched. "Ok. Our first class is at 9:45. You go get your shower and I'll call the school. I'll explain things to Elsa and we'll be okay. When you're done, come downstairs for some coffee while I take my shower and then we'll head out."

She grabbed her robe and ran for the bathroom. Tommy headed down the stairs, feeling so domestic that it wasn't even funny. But he knew the ribbing he'd take from some of his old friends if they could see him. He smiled; it didn't matter now.

* * *

"Thanks, Anton. I'll tell her. So no classes until Monday then?"

"That's right, Tommy. We thought it would be best to give the students a chance to deal with this whole incident before throwing them back into the classrooms that it all happened in."

"Classrooms? Plural?"

"The same thing happened in more than one classroom. In fact, Coach Scott had the same thing happen in his gym class. Apparently, Kimberly was there and she helped him fight off the thugs. We still don't know what was behind the whole thing. The police thought it would be good to give them a chance to investigate the reasons behind the invasion for lack of a better word for it."

"Thanks, Anton. I'll talk to you later."

"Rest, Tommy. Both of you need it. But make her talk about yesterday. She needs to. And you need to too. Don't bottle it up."

"Anton, you're my friend. Thank you. We'll be okay. I'll see you Monday."

"See you then, Tommy. If you think you need someone outside the situation to talk to, call me. I'll set you up with someone."

"Thanks again. Bye."

"Bye." Tommy hung up the phone and headed back up the stairs to give Tara the good news.

* * *

Tara was in the guest room where she and Tommy had put all of her clothes. She was trying to find something to wear when Tommy stepped into the doorway. "Tommy, come on. We need to get ready."

"School's cancelled until Monday. We don't have to worry. I just got off the phone with Anton. I guess the same thing happened in other classrooms besides ours yesterday." He took a deep breath. "Including Jason's."

He watched as she turned pale and started shaking. He walked over to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "Tara, breathe. Breathe, honey. He's okay and so is Kimberly. They fought the guys off together."

"Why? Tommy, why did this happen?" She murmured with her head resting against his chest. She just wanted to stay wrapped in Tommy's arms forever. She loved how safe she felt with him.

"I don't know, Tara. The police want a chance to investigate before they let the kids back in. Everything's going to be all right. I'm going to protect you. Jason's got Kimberly safe and I've got you."

"I'm still scared, Tommy. I'm afraid that it's going to happen again."

"I will protect you. You know that, right?" When she nodded without looking up at him, he cupped her chin and turned her face to look at him. "Do you trust me to keep my word to you?"

"Of course I do, Tommy. I c-c-can't help it if I'm s-s-scared." Tears ran freely from her eyes.

His heart nearly broke at the sight of her tears. "I don't blame you for being so scared. I just need to know that you trust me to keep my word to you."

"I do trust you. But why does the world have to be like this? I just don't understand."

"I know, baby. I know. I don't understand it either. I guess that's why the Power Rangers are around." He noticed that she wasn't shaking quite so badly anymore and he bent over to kiss her gently. "Just remember that I will protect you. No matter what."

"Just don't leave me, Tommy. I don't think I could take that."

"By the way," he started, pulling back just a bit. "How would you like to spend Christmas with my family this year? Jason was bullied into promising your mother that he and Kimberly would spend Christmas there this year and he brought up the topic to me. My mom's already okayed it and, in fact, is looking forward to having you at the house."

"She won't try to make us sleep in separate rooms again will she?"

"I made her promise to not even bring up the subject. We had a nice long talk about the whole thing the other day. We'll be allowed to sleep in the same room and even the same bed so long as all we do is hold each other."

"I g-g-guess that w-w-would be okay." Tara was nervous about the whole thing because she understood that Marissa was old fashioned and she didn't want to alienate Tommy's mother the way she had her own.

"I won't go if you don't want to go."

"Tommy, I love your mother. She makes me feel the way a mother should make a child feel. She accepts me and she's nice to me. I really like your mom a lot. I'd be honored to spend Christmas with you and your family."

"Good. Because I kind of already made the arrangements."

"Tommy!" Tara scolded. "What am I going to do with you?"

"How about just be with me and love me?" The look in his eyes made her heart flutter.

"You and your looks," the young woman laughed. "How can I resist that look?"

She snuggled back into him and smiled as she heard his laughter rumble through his chest. "I'm glad you can't, sweetheart. And you won't be sorry."

* * *

About noon that day, Tommy and Tara were out in the backyard where Tommy was teaching his girlfriend some basic self-defense moves. She was learning quickly and Tommy was more proud of her than ever before.

Jason and Kimberly pulled into the driveway, wanting to see how Tara was coping with the situation. When they walked into the house and heard the shouts from the backyard, Jason ran to the door, thinking he would have to defend his baby sister.

He just smiled as he watched Tara defend herself against Tommy's mock attack.

"Kim, come and watch this." Kimberly stepped up beside him and smiled as Tommy came at Tara again only to be knocked away by a kick.

"He's teaching her to defend herself." Kimberly was pleased. She knew that these two wouldn't need her matchmaking skills if Tommy was so worried about her that he would teach her the moves to keep herself out of trouble.

Jason opened the door and stepped out onto Tommy's back deck. Tara caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to wave at her brother only to have Tommy catch her with a punch to the chest. She went down and Tommy was immediately by her side.

Jason and Kimberly ran over only to have her climb to her feet just moments later with a smile on her face. "I guess I should keep my mind on what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Tara, I'm sorry. I was so wrapped up in our lesson that I didn't see them come out on the porch."

"It's okay, Tommy. You just knocked the wind out of me. Besides, it drives home a good point. Don't get distracted."

"Too true, sissy," Jason started. "In the case of someone attacking you, you need to stay focused on them in order to keep them from getting a hold of you."

"I just feel bad that she had to learn that lesson the hard way."

"Tommy, if you hadn't scored at least one good hit on me, I would have known that you were seriously holding back on me. That wouldn't have been fair. You can't exactly teach me anything if you hold back like that."

Jason laughed. "She's got a point, bro. You can't treat her like a china doll if you're going to teach her to protect herself."

"Still, I don't like the fact that I hurt you. Are you really okay, Tara?"

She chuckled. "I'm fine, Tommy. Really. I am."

"Anyway, you guys want to join us at the Cyber café for some lunch?" Kimberly asked.

"Okay. Just let us go shower first. Okay?"

Kimberly nodded and the couple went into the house to shower.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine. Man do I wish though.

SUMMARY: Tommy has started teaching Tara self-defense. They agreed to go to the cafe with Kim and Jason.

* * *

Jason and Kimberly watched as Tara and Tommy walked into the café

Jason and Kimberly watched as Tara and Tommy walked into the café. It was a major switch from just three days earlier when she had been just walking beside him. Now she was back to clinging to his hand and almost hiding behind him.

Hayley noticed the difference too and felt awful for the young woman to have so much progress totally destroyed in just one afternoon. But she also noticed how Tommy didn't seem to mind that she was so skittish again. He made sure that she was sitting between him and Jason with Kim between them on the other side.

'I hate this. I hate that I feel so insecure again. I hate that I'm clinging to Tommy as if I can't live without him.'

"Tara, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere until you feel safe again." Tommy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. He bent over to whisper in her ear. "Besides, I wouldn't feel right if I wasn't sure that you were safe."

She snuggled into his embrace, knowing that he wasn't lying to her. "Tara, are you really okay with doing this?" Kimberly asked, leaning forward.

"I h-h-have to be. I c-c-can't let this d-d-defeat me." She was determined for that to be the case. She had to do this for herself and for Tommy. After all, she couldn't expect him to lock himself away from everyone else as he helped her regain her sense of security.

Hayley brought over smoothies and everyone just sat calmly. Tommy stayed close to Tara and she was content to stay put. At least until she had to use the restroom. "Kimberly?"

Kim nodded and Tommy let her get up. _'Kim will watch out for her. I know that.'_

"Bro, she'll be fine. After all, you can't hold her hand all the time."

"Jase, I just can't help but feel like the whole reason this happened is because I didn't teach her to defend herself. I had intended to right after the whole stalker thing started but then things just started happening and it totally slipped my mind."

"Not your fault man. A lot has happened since then. And you're teaching her now, right?"

"Yeah, but."

"No buts. She's happy with you and you're happy with her. Things are going well and can only get better. You're good for her. And you know that I wouldn't just say that to anyone who wanted to be with my sister."

Tommy smiled at Jason. "Thanks, man. I just hope that I can take care of her."

Clasping a hand on his friend's shoulder, Jason smiled. "I don't doubt that you can."

* * *

Kimberly and Tara walked out of the bathroom and headed back toward their men. Kim nudged the woman beside her. "Looks like a pretty serious talk they're having."

Tara giggled and nodded. Suddenly, she sucked in a breath and looked over Kim's shoulder.

"So, Kimberly, when are we going on that date?"

"Skull, get lost. And take Bulk with you. I'm spoken for."

"We all know that you and Tommy aren't …"

"I'm not with Tommy anymore. I'm with Jason."

Bulk was eyeing Tara. "Aren't you a pretty little one? What's your name?" He stepped closer to Tara only to see her step further behind Kim.

"Leave her alone, Bulk." Kimberly was trying to keep herself between the former high school bully and her friend. Tara was shaking so badly that it was actually visible. She kept glancing toward Tommy as if hoping he'd come over and make Bulk go away.

"Why doesn't she tell me that?" Bulk asked, trying to slip past the brunette.

"She shouldn't have to." Tommy's voice came from behind the two former bullies. "She's moving away from you and you can't tell that she want you to leave her alone."

Bulk watched in amazement as Tara's posture relaxed. Tommy stepped around the two and gently placed an arm around Tara's shoulders.

She wrapped an arm around his waist and nestled into his grasp. Her eyes were still wide as she looked over at Bulk. Tommy bowed his head and kissed the top of her head. "You're safe, Tara. I'm right here."

Bulk watched as Tommy led the petite woman back to the table where Jason was sitting. Kimberly followed to have Jason take her hand when she sat down next to him.

Bulk and Skull looked at each other and shrugged. They left the café, leaving the two couples to themselves.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Tara and Tommy are trying to recover from the attack at the school.

* * *

Tara steeled herself as she walked toward the school. She couldn't believe that she was walking back into this place.

"Tara, I'll understand if you would rather not be here today," Tommy said from her left side.

"I-I-I have to do this. I-I-I'll never get o-o-over it if I d-d-don't." Tommy took her hand and squeezed gently.

"I'm right here with you," he told her. Then, he leaned in and whispered into her ear. She looked up at him and smiled. Impulsively, she went up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. Suddenly, whoops and laughter broke out around them with the occasional yell of "Way to go, Dr. O!" A fearsome blush stained Tara's cheeks. She ducked her head as Tommy let out a real laugh for the first time in days.

As he folded her into his arms, she found herself almost insanely proud of the fact that she had been so bold in public.

"Alright, everyone. Let's get to class. No need to watch the good doctor macking on my little sister." Jason's voice rang above the din. Students scattered before him like leaves on a breeze.

"Jason, I don't think you saw correctly. Your little sister was the one macking on me. Not the other way around."

Laughter broke out among the friends and tension was banished for the moment.

* * *

It felt strange to see the teenagers so quiet as they walked through the hallways. Boyfriends didn't stray far from their girlfriends unless they had to. Friends walked in groups from class to class. Even the students who didn't really have any friends were watched over. No one was left out.

In the first class they had that morning, Tommy and Tara watched as two of the bigger students pulled desks in front of the door and sat down. It was a trend that they saw throughout the day.

Kim, Jason, Kira and Connor came up to the classroom for lunch with Kim carrying a picnic basket.

"Are you guys ready for lunch?" she asked as she started setting everything out. She had brought some of everyone's favorites, including their favorite smoothie flavors.

Eventually, the quiet got to Tommy and he spoke up. "Connor, have you been here all day?"

"I decided to keep an eye on Kira today. I'm not going to let anyone hurt her."

Kim decided to make a confession of her own. "I've been sitting by the phone all day just hoping that I wouldn't get a call telling me …" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Jason wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, pulling her in tight. "Not going to happen, Firebird. Not today."

Kim buried her face in Jason's chest and Tara felt bad for her as she watched the young woman's form start to shake. In response, the raven-haired woman snuggled in closer to the man beside her. Tommy held her close as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

The final class of the day came as a great relief to everyone in the school. Everyone was more than happy to see the end of such a traumatic day. The final bell was greeted with a sigh. Tommy and Tara stood next to each other as they watched the kids filter out of the room and head off to their many activities.

"Ready to go home?" Tommy asked, looking down at his girl.

She nodded and linked her arm with his as they walked out of the room.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine. But a girl can dream can't she?

SUMMARY: Tara's been traumatized by the attempted invasion of the school. Can she break through her fears?

A/N: I know. It's been a long time since I've done anything.

* * *

Two weeks after the invasion happened, Tara decided to stop being so frightened of being away from Tommy. She decided to go to the café and get lunch for herself and Tommy.

'_I can do this. I NEED to do this,'_ Tara told herself as she slipped out of the school. It was the last day of school before Christmas break.

"Hey, H-H-Haley."

"Tara! Good to see you. Is Tommy with you?" The redhead stepped up to the counter to talk to the woman.

"No. I d-d-decided to get lunch for the t-t-two of us. He d-d-doesn't know."

"What would you like?"

"Chicken s-s-salad sandwiches and c-c-coleslaw?"

"Done. Just make sure that you tell me what he thought later." Haley smiled as she went back to the kitchen to make the request only to come back to the counter a moment later with a smoothie in hand. "For while you wait."

Haley had only been gone a few minutes when Tara felt a tap on her shoulder. "Can I help you, miss?"

It was a stranger's voice and Tara stiffened, dropping her smoothie. She turned around to see a young man almost directly behind her. Without a word, she bolted from the café.

"Wait! Wait!" The young man followed her out the door. She ran off into the rain that was just beginning to fall outside. Dejected, he walked back inside to see Haley standing at the counter with a bag in hand.

"Where did she go?"

"Who, Haley?" Haley picked up the keys sitting on the counter.

"There was a young woman standing here a moment ago. Long black hair and big blue eyes. Did you see where she went?"

"She ran off. I tapped her on the shoulder to see if there was anything I could help her with. She dropped her glass and ran off."

"Trent, where did she go?"

"I don't know, Haley. She ran off into the rain. I don't know where she went." Haley looked Trent in the eyes.

"Trent, this is really important. Did you see which way she went?"

"Toward Dr. O's. Why? Who is she?"

"I'll explain in a bit. I need to call Kimberly first. And then make the really fun call."

"Haley, who is she?"

Haley held up her hand as Kim answered the phone. Haley summed up what had happened and extracted Kim's promise to head over there and check on her.

"Trent, that young lady is the little sister of our very own Coach Scott. He's very protective of her and so is Tommy. She's very easily startled and she's really skittish."

"Haley, I didn't mean to scare her."

"Trent, I'm sure Tommy won't be mad at you. After all, you didn't know." She dialed Tommy's cell phone number.

"Tommy Oliver."

"Tommy, this is Haley. We have a problem. Tara was here."

"She's there? By herself? Way to go, Tara." He paused for a moment. "Wait. You said was?"

"Was. Trent startled her and she ran off, leaving her keys on the counter. I've already called Kimberly and she's gone after her. She headed for your house, Tommy."

"She ran off into the rain toward my house?" Tommy sounded almost frightened. Haley never wanted to hear such a tone in her friend's voice again. It wasn't a good sound.

"Tommy, calm down. Trent didn't know that she'd run off like that."

"I'm not mad at Trent. I'm worried about Tara. She's been sniffling some lately and I'm worried that she's getting sick. Her being out in the rain won't help that."

"I'm sure that Kim's already caught up to her. She'll be fine, Tommy."

"I hope you're right, Haley."

"Well, if it helps, I made Kimberly promise to call you the minute she got Tara to the house."

"I'll be waiting for her call then." Tommy hung up and Haley turned to calming Trent who was still apologizing for scaring Tara.

* * *

Kimberly pulled up beside Tara who was stumbling along, still heading for Tommy's. The young woman was soaked to the skin and obviously freezing.

Putting down her window, Kimberly called to her. "Tara, come on and get in. I'll take you home."

Tara turned a tear-streaked face toward her friend. "I f-f-forgot my k-k-keys."

"Don't worry. I have mine. Come on."

Tara trudged around the car, stopping a couple of times for coughing fits. One of the spells almost dropped her to her knees. She climbed into the pink Firebird Kim drove to find her friend turning on the heater and pointing the vents at the passenger seat.

"I'll g-g-get your s-s-seat all w-w-wet," she protested weakly as she climbed inside.

"It'll dry." Kim didn't care what excuses Tara made; she was going to follow through on the promise she had made Haley.

"H-h-how did you f-f-find me?"

"Haley called me after Trent told her what had happened. I'm proud of you for going down there on your own."

Tara hung her head. "B-b-but I failed. I w-w-wanted to get l-l-lunch for T-t-tommy and I."

"You tried. That's what counts. And I'm sure Tommy will say the same thing."

Tara's head snapped up to look at the brunette with almost fear in her eyes. "D-d-did you tell T-t-tommy?"

"No but I'm sure Haley has by now. I'm supposed to call him the minute I get you back to the house." She fiddled with the controls a little. "Are you warming up any?"

"A l-l-little."

"Good. When we get back to the house, I'll let you take a nice hot shower and we'll get you into bed under the covers so you can warm up even more."

"S-s-sounds good t-t-to me." Kimberly headed down the road toward a house which seemed to be the only place that Tara wanted to be right at the moment.


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER**:** Nope not mine. I seriously wish though.

SUMMARY: Tommy's fallen in love with Jason's little sister and Jason's in love with Kimberly.

A/N: I know, it's been a long time. RL been a pain in the arse lately. Sorry.

* * *

Tara was in the bathroom under a hot shower spray. Kim went downstairs to call Tommy.

"Kim?" His voice betrayed his worry.

"I thought I was calling Tommy Oliver. My bad."

"Kimberly Ann Hart. Don't you dare hang up on me." He took a deep breath. "Is she alright?"

"She's in the shower right now, warming up. I picked her up on the road about half a mile from the Café. She had a couple of coughing fits as she came around the car one of which almost brought her to her knees." Kim sighed. "She was pretty seriously chilled but I think she'll be okay."

"Kim, I hate to ask…"

"I was already planning on staying here until you got home."

Tommy ran a hand through his hair, heaving a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I'll be home as soon as school lets out."

"No problem. You might want to have Jason take you by the Café to pick up your Jeep and Tara's keys." Tara padded into the kitchen.

"Is that T-t-tommy?" When Kim nodded, Tara held out her hand. Kim smiled as she handed the phone off. Tara was swallowed by Tommy's thick terry cloth robe. Her hair hung loose down her back and she reminded Kim of a child playing dress-up. "Hey."

"Hey, gorgeous. How do you feel?"

"I-I-I'll be okay. I'm s-s-sorry."

"For what?"

"I r-r-ran off and l-l-left your jeep at the C-c-café. How are y-y-you going to g-g-get home?" She sounded close to tears.

"It's okay, Tara. Jason's going to drive me over there and I'll pick up your keys and the jeep." He smiled a bit. "It's no big deal. Besides, I'm sure that he's going to follow me home to check up on you too."

Tara chuckled a little at that. "He r-r-really is overp-p-protective." She yawned.

"Well. I'm going to let you go so you can rest. Kim's going to stay with you until I get home. But if you need me, call. It doesn't matter why."

"I p-p-promise." She took a deep breath. "Tommy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." CLICK. She set the phone down on the table and looked up at Kimberly with a furious blush staining her cheeks. Suddenly, she turned and ran up the stairs.

"I can't believe she did that," Kimberly chuckled as she walked into the living room to wait for Tommy.

* * *

"I love you."

Before he had a chance to respond, Tara had hung up and all he could do was smile. He wasn't even sure what he would have said had she given him the chance. He chuckled.

"Dr. O?" asked one of his students.

"Yes, Meagan?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Just fine, Meagan. Just fine." He turned his attention back to the class. "Now then, I believe we were talking about the accuracy of the story 'Jurassic Park' as well as the possibility of it ever being actually real."

* * *

At the end of his last class, Tommy was just finishing up putting things away in the room when he heard the knock at his door. Looking up, he saw his best friend at the door.

"Kim called me. She told me what happened. You about ready to go?"

"Just about." Tommy paused for a moment.

"What are you thinking about, bro?"

"How would you feel about becoming my brother for real?"

Jason stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "Dude, I hope you're asking me what I think you're asking me."

"I bought a ring the other day. I'm planning on asking her to marry me Christmas morning."

Jason stepped up to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "I think I know what you want and you definitely have my blessings. I'll be proud to have you as my brother-in-law."

"Thanks, man." Tommy gave Jason a relieved smile. "I guess we should go."


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: Not mine but I seriously wish.

SUMMARY: Tara is at home and Tommy just left the school to rush home and check on her.

* * *

Tommy only just barely turned off the jeep in his driveway before he was out the door and running for the front door.

He barely even slowed down as he bolted through the living room and up the stairs. He slowed at his door so as not to frighten Tara.

Easing open the door, Tommy sighed in relief when he caught sight of the woman he loved curled around his pillow sound asleep. He slipped inside and sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached out to brush the hair back from her face.

A smile crept across her face as his hand feathered across her temple. She snuggled closer to the pillow with a sigh.

Her eyes opened. "Tommy? Are y-y-you okay?" She went to sit up only to start coughing.

Tommy changed positions and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Relax, sweetheart. Everything's okay. Calm down."

He rubbed her back until the coughing stopped. She lay back down with her head on his lap. He gently combed his fingers through her hair.

About five minutes later, a soft knock sounded at the bedroom door. The door pushed open for Kim and Jason to enter. Jason knelt down in front of his sister. He looked up at Tommy as he laid a hand against her forehead.

"She's fine, Jase." Her eyes fluttered back open.

"Sorry to wake you, sissy." He kissed her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"T-t-tired. Still k-k-kind of cold." She snuggled closer to Tommy.

"Rest then. Snuggle back under the covers and rest. We'll take care of you."

"I'm hungry." She sat up slowly and pushed her hair back from her face. "I want something to eat."

"Anything in particular?" Tommy asked.

"Spaghetti?" He smiled.

"Okay. But only as long as you sit under the covers on the couch. Deal?"

"Deal." She stood up and picked up Tommy's robe to slip over her nightgown. Tommy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the quartet went down to the living room.

After making sure that Tara was comfortable on the couch, Tommy went to the kitchen to make supper and grade some papers.

But he just had to chuckle when he walked back in to let everyone know that dinner was ready.

Jason sat in the middle of the couch with Tara's head on one shoulder and Kimberly's on the other. All three were sound asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Tara and Tommy are getting ready to head for Angel Grove to celebrate Christmas.

* * *

Jason kissed his sister's forehead before wrapping an arm around Kimberly and heading for the front door. "See you two in the morning. You said we were meeting at IHOP before heading out?"

"You got it. See you there about seven?" Tommy shook his friend's hand and watched them leave. He lifted his arm as he felt Tara come up beside him.

Once the other couple had pulled out of the driveway, Tommy turned off the porch light and turned, enfolding the woman he loved against his chest. "Tired?" he asked her, bending over her.

She just nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled and turned her toward the stairs. The two of them walked upstairs for a nice peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Tara, time to get up." Tara's eyes fluttered a couple of times before she opened them.

"Do we have to?" she asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes that always made him melt.

"Yes. We have to. You just have to be awake long enough to eat breakfast. Then you can sleep the whole way to Angel Grove. I promise." He brushed the hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

He noticed that her eyes seemed kind of glassy but he thought it was just that she was still tired. "Okay." Her voice was awfully quiet.

Stretching, she climbed sluggishly out of bed. She headed for the bathroom only to hit her knees with a coughing fit just shy of the door. Tommy started toward her only to stop short as she got herself under control and stood back up.

* * *

"Tara, what would you like for breakfast?" Tommy asked gently.

The waitress watched as the young woman leaned over and whispered into Dr. Oliver's ear. She had been one of his students not so long ago. She remembered how nice a guy he was.

"She just wants two scrambled eggs and some dry wheat toast." The waitress nodded and went to turn in their order.

Tara and Kimberly excused themselves and Tommy turned to Jason. "I'm really worried about Tara, Jase. She had a coughing fit before we left the house that literally dropped her to her knees."

"Keep an eye on her, bro. She's had pneumonia three times at least. It seems to come on quite quickly."

"I am. She scares me sometimes. All I want is to make sure that she's safe."

"She **IS** safe. As long as she's with you, she's safe. Just watch out for her."

The girls came back, the food arrived and conversation turned to more mundane topics.

After they had finished eating, the waitress brought their tickets. "Thanks, Dr. O, Coach Scott."

"Oh hey, Maggie. How's college?" Tommy asked.

"It's tough, Dr. O. Almost as tough as some of your tests." She chuckled. "But I'll make it through."

"I'm sure you will," Jason responded. "Just remember; that which does not kill us …"

"Makes us stronger." Everyone laughed except Tara who buried her head in Tommy's shoulder.

Maggie noticed that Dr. O had his arm around the young woman's shoulders. "I'm sorry. Maggie, this is Tara. Tara, this is one of my former students, Maggie Andrews."

Tara lifted her head and gave Maggie a shy smile before snuggling back into Tommy's shoulder. "Hi, Tara."

Lifting her head again, Tara smiled at the young woman. "Hi, M-m-maggie."

"I hope everyone's treating you okay."

Tara nodded. "Th-th-thank you."

"Tara and Tommy are dating," Kimberly volunteered. Kim knew Maggie and could see what she was doing.

"That's great, Dr. O! I'm glad to see you found someone!" She looked around and shrugged. "I guess I need to get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

Tommy stood up. "Jase, why don't you take the girls outside and I'll take care of the ticket." When Jason started smiling, Tommy shook his head. "You get the one on the way back."

Jason nodded and tossed the tip on the table before taking Tara and Kimberly outside.

* * *

Tara buckled into the front seat of the jeep, watching Tommy interact with Maggie. "She's p-p-pretty."

Jason looked at his sister for a moment and recognized the look on her face. "Sissy, she's not interested in Tommy that way."

"Why not?"

"She has someone. A girlfriend. In fact, if she was flirting with anyone, it was you."

Tara's eyes flew open wide and her face went beet red as she shook her head. "No! N-n-no!" She buried her face in her hands.

Just then, Tommy stepped outside. When he saw Tara with her face buried in her hands, he ran to her. "Tara?" He put a hand on her shoulder. When she flung herself into his arms and buried her face against his chest, he rubbed her back. "What's wrong?"

She just shook her head. "Jason had to tell her that Maggie was flirting with her."

"Tara, she wasn't being serious. She flirts with every beautiful woman that comes in. She always has. Baby, I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head. "I want you to look at me." When she did, he smiled down at her. "Besides, I would definitely fight her for you."

Tara smiled back up at him before giving him a big hug.

"Can we get going?" Jason asked.

Tara and Tommy climbed into the jeep while Jason and Kim climbed into his car. The two couples headed off to Angel Grove.


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine. I can dream though can't I?

SUMMARY: Tommy and Tara are at Tommy's parents house for Christmas. What does he have in store for the woman he loves?

* * *

It was Christmas morning. Tara woke up to find Tommy sitting next to her watching her.

"Merry Christmas, Tara," he whispered before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled up at him.

"Time to go downstairs for breakfast and presents." She nodded and got up to get dressed. Tommy stood outside the door and waited for her.

After breakfast, Tommy, Tara and his parents sat down in the living room. Marissa seated herself close to the tree in order to hand out the gifts.

Tara was amazed as she received present after present from Tommy's parents. Beautiful sweaters and blankets piled up around her. Marissa had even gotten her a beautiful silver and sapphire necklace with matching earrings to go with the outfit that Jason had bought for her.

But she was also puzzled. Noticing that they were almost to the end of the presents she realized that she hadn't gotten anything from Tommy. Not that she really needed presents from him but it would have been nice.

The presents were gone. "That's it," Marissa announced, moving closer to her husband.

"Not quite, mom." Tommy stood up and pulled a small box from the front pocket of his jeans. Going to one knee in front of Tara, he took her left hand in his right. "Tara, I know that we haven't known each other for very long but when I look at you I see the woman I have been looking for my whole life. I don't want to look anymore. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

Tara glanced at Marissa. Through her tears, she could see that the older woman was also crying as she clung to her husband's hand.

Opening her mouth, Tara found that her voice wasn't working. She closed her mouth and nodded, bursting into even more tears as Tommy slipped the ring on her finger.

Tara slid off the couch and into his lap while winding her arms around his neck.

* * *

Later that night, Tommy and Tara were snuggled up on the couch. She hadn't been far from his side all day.

They'd been watching 'White Christmas' just before going to bed. Tara was asleep with her head on Tommy's lap.

As the credits began rolling, Tommy started gently trying to wake up his fiancé. "Tara. Tara, come on. Let's go up to bed."

After about fifteen minutes, Tara finally sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked up into his eyes. "This has been the best Christmas I've ever had, Tommy. Thank you."

He kissed her. "Thank YOU. You've made this MY best Christmas ever."

The two quietly made their way up the stairs to bed.


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine yet. But I can dream can't I?

SUMMARY: Tommy and Tara are engaged. What comes next?

* * *

The morning after Christmas Marissa went to work early in the morning. Shaun went out to the garage to work on an old car when he got up. Tommy went to the backyard to work out while letting Tara sleep a little longer.

When Tara woke up, she lay in bed looking at her ring, twinkling on her left hand for almost ten minutes before she decided to get out of bed. As she washed her face, a coughing fit started. She hit her knees and covered her mouth. A flash of fear went through her as she saw the blood on her hand.

'_Oh no! Not again! Not now!' _She knew that she needed to see a doctor quickly. She got dressed and headed for the stairs to find Tommy.

At the top of the stairs, she felt the tickle in her throat only seconds before the coughing started. The next thing she knew she was falling down the stairs. She felt her head contact one of the stairs. She didn't see anything after that.

She came to a stop in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

"It's 10:30. I guess I should start getting cleaned up to make lunch," Shaun chuckled. "After all, Marissa will be home in about an hour and a half."

He smiled as he thought about how happy Marissa had looked as Tommy had proposed to Tara the day before. He was still smiling as he walked into the house, drying his hands. Only to have that smile die a harsh death when he found his future daughter-in-law unconscious at the foot of the stairs.

"Tara?" Shaun knelt beside the young woman and checked her pulse. He loosed a sigh of relief as he felt the steady beat against his fingers. He stood up and headed for the kitchen.

Seeing Tommy in the backyard as he grabbed the cordless phone, he paused just long enough to call him in.

"Tommy! Come quick! It's Tara!" Tommy ran for the house.

"What happened?"

"She must have fallen down the stairs. I haven't moved her." As Tommy ran to Tara's side, Sam dialed 911.

"911. What is your emergency?"

"Mike. It's Shaun. Tommy's girlfriend fell down the stairs. She's got blood on her shirt and her hand. We need an ambulance."

"Tara? Tara honey. Come on, babe, wake up." He reached out a hand and gently lifted the hair across her eyes. Bending over, he pressed a gentle kiss to her bruised forehead.

"Ambulance is on the way, son," Shaun said, kneeling beside Tommy to watch over this young woman.

As soon as the medics had loaded Tara onto a gurney in order to take her, Tommy turned to his dad. "Maybe you'd better call Mom. Let her know what happened."

"I will. Then I'll meet you at the hospital." Tommy nodded and climbed into the ambulance.

Meanwhile, Shaun dialed the phone. "Marissa Oliver, please." After a moment, he spoke again. "Hi, honey. You might want to head to the ER. There's been an accident."


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER: I only own Tara. Those you recognize are not mine.

SUMMARY: Tara's in the hospital with pneumonia. How is Tommy coping with it?

* * *

Tommy walked into the emergency room to find his mother waiting. She silently took his hand and they walked over to sit down and wait for news.

As soon as they were seated, Tommy put his head in his free hand. His mother could only squeeze his hand as his shoulders started shaking. "Tommy, she's going to be okay."

"I'm just so scared, Mom. I don't want to lose her. I just wish I could be in there with her."

"She's going to be fine. After all, she has you and Jason and Kimberly not to mention your dad and I."

"Jason warned me that she gets pneumonia easily. I should have been paying closer attention."

"That will be enough of that, Thomas." The doctor walked up to them. "This isn't your fault. From what I can tell, she's been ignoring the signs for some time now. She does have pneumonia. She also has a concussion from the fall."

"Is she going to be okay?" Tommy's anxious eyes almost begged the man to say the words.

"She's still unconscious but yes. She'll be fine. We're moving her upstairs now. We've already started pumping antibiotics and mucus thinners into her system. If all goes well, and I don't expect anything different, in about 24 hours she should be ready to leave."

"Are you sure?" Tommy wanted to believe the doctor.

"She's going into room 335. I guess you want to go up there and check on her." Tommy gave the doctor a relieved smile and ran off to catch the first available elevator.

"Thank you, Andy. Tommy is so worried about her."

"It's good that he looks out for her. But I hope that it doesn't mean that he's ignoring his own health to take care of her."

"I don't think she'd let him do that."

"I notice that he put a very sharp ring on her finger. Any clue as to when the wedding will be?"

"We haven't discussed it yet but I have a feeling he'll want it to be as soon as possible. He's never been very patient."

"Too true, Marissa. I remember when he had that broken leg about three years ago. He wouldn't stay down long enough for it to heal properly." The doctor chuckled. Marissa chuckled for a moment.

"I guess I'll go up there and make sure that he lets her rest."

Marissa walked to the elevators.

* * *

Tommy was sitting beside Tara's bed, holding her hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I told Jason I'd take care of you and yet here you are in the hospital."

"Tommy, this isn't your fault. She knows the signs of pneumonia, especially if she's had it before. If she was ignoring it then you couldn't have done anything differently."

Turning to his mother, Tommy nodded. "I know, Mom but I can't seem to make myself believe that. I keep thinking that I should have pushed her to see a doctor weeks ago."

Marissa shook her head. "Tommy, you always blame yourself for things that aren't your fault. I wish that you could just let this go. You always used to blame yourself when Kim got hurt too. You could never seem to accept the fact that she knew the risks associated with being a Power Ranger. She knew that she could get hurt at any time. She never blamed you for not being there for her and I know that Tara doesn't now."

Tommy stared at his mother, wide-eyed. "You knew?"

"I've known for a long time. I'm a mother. We tend to be able to figure these things out. You were always running off and there were times when you were gone for hours when you were just supposed to be out running some small errand or other. And the fact that even when we knew you were supposed to be somewhere that the Rangers showed up, you weren't anywhere to be found. Add it up. It all pointed to the same thing. Of course there were a couple of times when you left your morpher in your pants pocket."

"I did?" He had the good grace to look sheepish as his mother smiled and nodded.

"That's my Tommy. Sometimes I used to swear that you'd forget your head if it wasn't attached. I love you but sometimes you were a bit trying." She wrapped her arms around him from behind and hugged him as only a mother could.

"You never let on. You knew for so long and yet you never said anything."

"Your dad never knew and he seemed to prefer it that way." Marissa stepped away from her son and sat down beside the door. "I just never told him that I knew that our son was helping to protect the city of Angel Grove."

They sat in silence for several hours until Shaun came in and took Marissa home to rest.

* * *

Tommy was asleep in the chair beside Tara's bed when Marissa came back the next morning.

Shaking her son's shoulder gently, she woke him up. "Tommy? Tommy wake up."

When he sat up, rubbing his neck, his mom asked him a question he hadn't thought about. "Did you ever call Jason and let him know that his sister was here?"

Jumping to his feet, Tommy just about fell over as he tried to get to his jacket and the cell phone he had in his pocket. "You go home and shower. I'll call Jason and Kimberly and let them know what happened."

"But, Mom, what if she wakes up while I'm gone?"

"I'll be right here. You go shower. I'll sit with her until you get back."

Tommy knew that it was useless to argue with his mother and so he went home, swearing that he'd be back as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Marissa picked up the phone and dialed Abigail's number.

"Hello, Abigail. This is Marissa Oliver."

"Tommy's mother, right?"

"Right. Could I speak with Jason or Kimberly for a moment? It's about Tara."

Abigail's voice turned cold. "What has she done now?"

"It's not anything she's done. She's not in any trouble. She's had an accident and is in the hospital."

"Oh. Just a minute."

"Mrs. Oliver?" Jason's voice sounded worried. That was a nice change.

"Yes, Jason. I wanted to let you know that Tara had an accident yesterday morning. She's in the hospital."

"Yesterday? Why didn't Tommy call me?"

"Jason, you and I both know how Tommy gets when he's worried about something. He was probably too busy blaming himself for not seeing the signs of pneumonia before it came to this."

"That would be Tommy. What room is she in? Kimberly and I will come up to see her."

"Room 335. I sent him home this morning to shower and get something to eat."

"He'll probably shower and grab something that he can either eat on the way there or when he gets back." Jason chuckled. He knew his friend too well.

"You're probably right." Marissa chuckled too. Tommy was just too predictable.

"We'll be there shortly." Jason hung up and Marissa set the phone back in the cradle.

She leaned over her future daughter-in-law and brushed the hair back from her face. "Your big brother is on his way. At least he's worried about you."


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Jason and Kimberly know that Tara's ill. How will they react to the ring?

* * *

Jason and Kimberly walked into Tara's room not more than ten minutes after the phone call. Jason sat down beside his sister and took her hand in his. Kimberly stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders.

"Sissy, why didn't you talk to a doctor weeks ago?"

"Jason, do you see what I see on her other hand?" Kimberly asked. Jason stood up and looked at the young woman's left hand. The diamond ring glinted at him

"When did he give it to her?"

"Christmas day. It was the last present unwrapped that day. Both she and I were in tears when he went to one knee in front of her and asked her to marry him. It was the most romantic thing I'd ever seen." Marissa's eyes were tearing up all over again thinking about the day that she would always remember. The day her son had made his decision to get married.

Jason sat beside his sister's bed for almost five minutes before her eyes fluttered open.

"Jase?" she asked sleepily.

"There you are, sissy. What have I told you about watching out for the signs of pneumonia?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone. Especially not you or Tommy."

"And when were you going to show me the ring?" Kimberly asked teasingly.

"How long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday morning."

"I was planning on showing you yesterday. But I guess you were told what happened." Tara shook her head. "I'm not even really sure what happened. I remember heading for the steps and starting to fall."

"Shaun found you at the bottom of the stairs. Apparently, the fall knocked you out and the doctor kept you unconscious for around twenty-four hours," Marissa supplied stepping up next to the bed. "Tommy sat here until this morning when I told him he needed to go home, shower and get something to eat."

"He's not here?"

"I told him to go home and shower. He also hadn't eaten anything since we brought you here. I wanted him to get some air. I told him that I would stay here until he got back." Marissa leaned over. "He didn't want to go, Tara. But he needed to and he knew better than to argue with me."

"How long has he been gone?"

"About fifteen minutes. He should be back before too long. Just relax and let yourself heal, Tara." Marissa was trying hard to keep the girl calm. Stress would only make things worse and might just prolong her stay in the hospital.

Tara lay back against the pillows and tried to relax. She held up her left hand and looked at the ring.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tara had just dozed back off when Tommy walked back through the door. He noticed that Jason and Kim were there and his mom was still in the room. He walked straight to the other side of Tara's bed and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered and opened. She smiled up at the man that she loved. "Hey," she said sleepily.

"Hey, gorgeous. Feeling better?"

"Still a little sleepy. Okay otherwise."

"Good. I was so scared when I saw you laying at the foot of the stairs. I didn't want to leave you for a moment."

"I don't want you getting sick because of me."

"I'm a little tougher than that." He smiled down at her. "You can ask my mom. I've rarely gotten sick as I was growing up."

"It's true. He's always been amazingly healthy growing up. I don't think he ever missed a day of school because of sickness."

"Jase," When her brother took her right hand, she asked her question. "Are you okay with Tommy and I getting married?"

"Sissy, if he makes you happy, then I'm all for it." He lifted Tara's hand for a kiss. "I love you. And I only want what's best for you."

"That would be Tommy." She turned her head to smile at him. "I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Tara. Why don't you just go back to sleep now? I'll be right here when you wake back up."

"Promise?"

"Swear." She smiled and closed her eyes. If only her mother could see just what Tommy and Jason saw in this brave young woman.

Tommy settled in to wait for the doctor to come in to check on her.

* * *

Tommy held Tara in his arms as he walked up the stairs toward the bedroom they shared.

"Really, Tommy. I can walk," she giggled.

"I want to do this. I NEED to do this. Just relax. We'll be there in no time."

He wasn't wrong. He settled her in the bed and sat down on the edge beside her. "I'm okay, Tommy."

"I want you to rest. The more the better. And not outside where it's been getting a bit chilly lately. In here where you're nice and warm." He pulled the covers up under her chin.

"If you're like this when I'm just sick, what are you going to be like when I get pregnant?" she asked teasingly.

"Worse. Much worse," came his mother's teasing voice from the doorway. "Tommy, come on. You can help me make turkey noodle soup. I think she'll probably want some later. After she's gotten some sleep."

Tommy kissed her forehead and stood up. "I'll be back later. Just rest."

He left the room and Marissa came in for a moment. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making my son so happy. I used to think he'd never get over losing Kimberly. But you've made him happy again. Thank you for that. I'm so glad you've come into his life. He needed you. Probably more than you'll ever know."

"I needed him too. I'm sure it balances out in the grand scheme of things." Marissa kissed her forehead and left to join her son for some serious cooking in the kitchen.


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine. Dreams are great though aren't they?

SUMMARY: It's all official now. Tommy and Tara are getting married and Tara's well on the road to recovery after her bout with pneumonia. What's next?

* * *

"Hey, mom." Jason walked into the kitchen as he returned from seeing Tommy and Tara. It had been almost four days since her fall and she seemed to be almost fully recovered from it. "Are those home movies I took of Tara still up in the attic?"

"I guess," Abigail said, shrugging. "What would you need those things for?"

"I need them for the wedding reception. Tommy and Tara are getting married on Valentine's Day."

Abigail turned to look at her son. After a long moment, she shook her head. "Nice try, Jason. You and I both know that no man, not even one as nice as Tommy Oliver, would ever marry your sister."

"You know what, mom? I'm tired of you constantly running Tara down like that. She's worked very hard to get where she is. She has done everything she can to make you proud only to be treated like dirt every time she walks through that front door. I'm proud of my little sister. And I'm really proud that Tommy came to me and asked for MY blessing. But I think that the proudest moment of my life will be when I walk my beautiful baby sister down the aisle to give her away to my best friend." He took a deep breath. "I hope that someday you can see the woman I see when I look at her. You might just be surprised."

With that, Jason headed for the attic to retrieve the videos he needed for the reception.

* * *

Tara was tired. Kimberly had been talking to her all day about the wedding. She just wanted some sleep. After all, they'd be heading back to Angel Grove in just a few days and she wanted to rest before they had to go back to the early rising for school.

"K-k-kim, I'm r-r-really tired. Do you m-m-mind if w-w-we …?"

"Kim, I asked you not to wear her out." Tommy's voice from the doorway made Tara turn around. He saw circles under her eyes. Of course, Kim hadn't meant exhaust the young woman. She just tended to be a little over exuberant at times.

"I'm sorry, Tara. You could have said something sooner. I'll talk to you later." She all but ran out of the room.

Tommy walked over to his fiancé and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. "I'm sorry. She's just so excited."

"I am too. Just tired." He smiled. Her stutter nearly always disappeared when he was around. Even Jason couldn't claim that.

"Why don't you lay down and rest? I'll come up and get you when dinner's ready."

She stepped back and looked up at him. Nodding, she stifled a yawn before smiling at him. "I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Tara. Go ahead and lay down now."

Once she was nestled under the covers, he left, closing the door behind him. He had one thing that he needed to do before they left Angel Grove.

* * *

Abigail answered the knock on the door and was surprised to see Tommy on her front porch. "Hello, Tommy. Won't you come in?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Scott. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Abigail led the way into the living room where the two of them sat down. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, Mrs. Scott, I was hoping that I could convince you to come to the wedding."

"What wedding, Tommy?"

"Mine and Tara's. It would mean a lot to her. Even though I know that she'd never say so, I know that it would make the day perfect to have her parents there."

"Tommy, you don't have to pretend any more. I know that this is just a farce. You don't want to marry her."

"Mrs. Scott, I have never wanted anything more than to marry your daughter. She's such a wonderful person. She's made my life an amazing place. I love her so much."

"Tommy, I don't understand this. No man would ever want to marry her. She's tiny and fragile and so scared all the time."

"Not with me. She talks to me without stuttering unless she's tired. She goes out with me to the local hangout back in Reefside and actually talks to people. We have such a good time."

"Do you really love her?" Tommy watched as something came over Abigail's face. Could that possibly be a mother's love for her only daughter creeping up on the woman?

"I would die for her. I would kill to protect her. Jason told you about the incident at the school about three weeks ago?"

"Just that some men walked into the school and attempted to take several classrooms hostage."

"One of those classes was Jason's. Thankfully, Kim was there and the two of them fought off the intruders. My class was another. Tara was grabbed by one of the men. He was going to take her with him and rape her. If she hadn't passed out, I wouldn't have had a chance to take him out. But if he'd hurt her, I'd have killed him. I almost decked Jason for growling and scaring her more when he heard what had happened."

"She was threatened? Tara was threatened with rape?" Tommy saw a mother's concern on the face across from him.

"I took care of the problem. But, Mrs. Scott, I have to ask. Why do you seem so cold toward Tara? She loves you dearly and wants nothing more than your love in return."

"Have you ever held a child in your arms as she fought to take each breath, knowing that she could stop breathing at any moment? Knowing that she could being dying right there in your arms and there wasn't a damn thing you could do about it?" Abigail stood up and walked over to the mantle where she picked up the one picture she had kept of Tara. "I did. Three different times. I thought it would be better to distance myself from her. That way, if she died, it wouldn't hurt so bad. I'd already lost three children to crib death over the years and didn't think that I could handle losing another one."

"She's heartbroken because she loves you and thinks that you don't care. Please come to the wedding. It would mean so much to her." Tommy wasn't above begging to see this come to pass. He was seeing a different side to Abigail Scott. She was a mother who had lost so much and was afraid to hurt like that again.

When Abigail turned around, Tommy was truly surprised to see the tears on her face. "We'll be there. Maybe it's time I start making amends to my daughter."

Tommy stood up and walked over to the woman who would be his mother-in-law. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you there. But tell you what. Let's make it a surprise for Tara. She'll love it."

"My wedding present to my daughter. Take good care of her, Tommy."

"I will. I promise." Tommy hugged Tara's mother and left the house, knowing that he had arranged the perfect wedding present for the woman he loved.


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Tara's recovered from her bout of pnuemonia and the plans for the wedding have moved forward at the speed of light (thanks to Kim and Marissa). Can Tara's mother make amends for all the cruel things she's done over the years?

* * *

The night before Valentine's Day, Kim, Tara and Marissa spent the night at Kim and Jason's house. Shaun, Tommy and Jason slept at Tommy's.

Tara didn't sleep much. She tossed and turned all night without Tommy nearby. She couldn't help but remember her mother's cruel words and picture everyone laughing at her as she walked down the aisle.

DREAM

_She was at the church about to begin her walk down the aisle. As the processional started and she started walking with Jason, she heard the giggling begin. She could feel her eyes get bigger with fear as she watched people start pointing and laughing at her. When she finally made it to the end of the aisle, she noticed that it wasn't the preacher standing there, but her mother._

"_I told you that no matter what you did, no man would ever want you," she told her daughter as the entire assembly started laughing at her. She looked around but couldn't find Tommy, Jason or Kimberly._

DREAM ENDS

"Tara. Tara, it's alright." Marissa's voice cut through the terror of the nightmare and pulled Tara back into the real world. Two strong arms were wrapped around her and Marissa's shoulder was firm against the young woman's cheek.

"Marissa, p-p-please. C-c-can I just c-c-call T-t-tommy?" Tara begged, lifting her face.

"Sweetie, it's 2 in the morning. He's probably sleeping. I know Jason and Shaun are."

Kimberly knew the fear that was running rampant through the raven-haired woman. She knew that Marissa didn't understand what had happened to Tara the Christmas before she had met Tommy. Without explaining anything, she reached over and picked up the phone, swiftly dialing the number.

"Yes?" came Tommy's voice through the line. He sounded amazingly awake for someone that would be getting married in just a few hours time.

"I have someone here that needs to talk to you." She handed the phone to Tara.

"T-t-tommy?"

"Tara, are you okay?" The worry in his tone allowed her to relax knowing that he would come running if she asked him to.

"I am n-n-now. I j-j-just needed to h-h-hear your v-v-voice."

"Bad dreams?" He knew what her mother had said and he knew that Abigail was going to try to make amends for the things she'd done over the years. But he also knew that the damage had already been done. "You know that your bad dreams aren't going to come true. I'm not going to let them."

"I was just s-s-scared."

"People won't be laughing at you because they'll be too busy staring at the beautiful woman that I'm lucky enough to be marrying." Tommy kept his voice as gentle as possible, knowing that he had to make sure that she knew that he was going to protect her no matter what.

"I love you, Tommy. You always make me feel so much better." She took a deep breath. "I'll let you go back to sleep."

"I wasn't able to sleep. I was too busy thinking about our wedding and how unbelievably lucky I am to have you." He smiled. "But what are you doing awake?"

"Tossing and turning. I haven't slept much tonight. I miss you."

"I miss you too. After the ceremony though, we won't have to be apart any more. I'll hold you tonight. I promise."

"Okay. See you in a few hours." Her voice was small. He knew that she was still kind of scared.

"I'll be waiting at the front of the church for you."

She felt a sudden urge to tease him. "And how will you know which one is me?"

"I'll just look for the most beautiful woman there." Tommy smiled.

"See you there." She hung up, leaning back against her pillows.

"Better?" Kim asked.

"Thank you," Tara said, nodding. As Marissa tucked the covers back up around the woman, she rolled over and curled about around one of the pillows. The two women left the room, turning off the light.

****

Only two hours later, Kimberly was peeking in on Tara only to realize that she was sound asleep. _'Thank god. She's so nervous she's making me nervous.'_ Quietly pulling the door shut behind her, she tiptoed back down to the kitchen where Marissa sat sipping at a cup of coffee.

"Is she sleeping?"

"Yes. Thank god. She's so nervous that I'm getting nervous," Kim giggled. "I don't think I'd be this nervous if I were the one getting married."

"Why does she seem so convinced that something's going to go wrong?"

Kim drew in a deep breath and explained the way things had been for the past several years between Tara and her mother. Marissa steadily grew angrier as the tale unfolded but wisely allowed Kim to finish.

"That would explain a lot of things."

"Like what, Marissa?"

"Like why Tommy kept disappearing for extended periods of time during the last few days you guys were in Angel Grove. He would leave the house and not tell anyone where he'd been. I didn't understand it before but now I think I do. I'll bet –" At this point, Marissa's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "I'll bet that he was trying to convince Abigail to come to the wedding and to try to make up for what has happened in the past."

Kim's sigh disturbed Marissa. "But the damage has already been done. I don't know if anything can fix it now."

"I know, Kim. But it would be nice to see her try."

****

Several hours later, despite their sheer exhaustion, Marissa and Kim had Tara at the church and ready to get married. Her dress was a dreamy design. The skirt was nothing more than layers upon layers of tulle in different shades of blue, from royal to the palest blue imaginable. The top was a pristine white with long sleeves, which ended with a royal blue ribbon trim at her wrists.

Her hair had been pulled back from her face but not tightly. It was looped over and over itself in a "very messy fashion". Her bouquet was baby's breath and white roses with deep blue irises.

She was the beautiful blushing bride.

"Marissa, is Tommy here yet?" Kim asked.

"Ready and waiting at the front of the church. Speaking of which, we'd better take our positions. Let's get you out to Jason, Tara." Marissa ever so carefully pulled the veil over her face after kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful, dear."

Marissa took her arm and walked her out the door to where Jason was waiting to walk his little sister down the aisle.

As the last song of the seating music came around to the last verse, Marissa was escorted to her seat at the front of the church.

"Ready, sissy?" Jason's voice went a long way toward comforting the petite woman.

"I-I-I think s-s-so." She tried to smile at him but he noticed that her eyes were filling with frightened tears.

"Well, if it helps any, I think Tommy's just as scared as you are."

"N-n-not T-t-tommy. He's n-n-not scared of a-a-anything."

"He's scared today. Trust me. I've seen him scared before and this is one of those times. For being the greatest of us, he's not feeling real brave today."

The processional began and everyone stared as Tara walked down the aisle on the arm of her big brother. Of course, she didn't see her parents sitting there since she was too busy focusing on the face of the man she loved standing at the front of the church just waiting for her. Exactly as he promised.

****

The wedding had gone off without a hitch. Tara had stared into Tommy's eyes as she said her vows and not stuttered once. Everything had gone as planned until the two of them turned to the crowd gathered there for the presentation of the couple. Tara saw her mother sitting on the aisle. Tommy had felt the tension in her immediately. He knew that Abigail had been seen. That was what they had planned.

When Tara flicked her gaze to Tommy's face, he just smiled at her and squeezed her hand. She smiled back and the two of them ran to the back of the church hand in hand.

The only thing that bothered Tommy was that, even though she'd smiled at him, her eyes had still been so frightened that he wondered if she knew what he'd been up to.


	44. Chapter 44

DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine. I do dream though.

SUMMARY: The wedding's over and the reception is under way. Can Abigail regain Tara's trust?

* * *

The reception was being held in the Cyber Café. Hayley had graciously offered the place for the couple's wedding present. She and the former Dino Thunder Rangers had done an amazing job of decorating the place.

Kim, Jason, Tommy and Tara were the only ones in the receiving line. They smiled at everyone who came in and shook hands with most of them.

As had been planned, Abigail and Daniel were the last two to enter the reception. Tara went white when her mother stepped up to her. Tommy took her hand. "Thank you for coming, Abigail. Thank you, Daniel. It was good of you to be here for this."

Tara was shaking. She was nervous about her mother being here but she hoped that it was a good thing. She shook hands with her mother and father. "Thank you for coming."

"It's our pleasure. Can we talk later, Tara?" Her mother had a hopeful look on her face.

"Of c-c-course, Mother."

"By the way, you look absolutely beautiful." Abigail leaned in and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Th-th-thank you." Tara blushed at the rare compliment. Tommy settled his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tight to him.

"I've been telling her that for several months now. She just never seems to get it though." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Please have a seat. The party is just getting started."

After they had gone into the party, Kim and Tara stepped away to use the restroom. Jason rounded on his friend. "What in the hell are you up to?"

"I simply had a talk with your mother. She's starting to realize that she was wrong to cut herself off from Tara for so long."

"How did you convince her of that?"

"I made sure that she understood that I love Tara more than life. I told her about the hostage situation and the threat to Tara. I explained the way I felt like punching your lights out when you scared Tara after that."

"You wanted to punch me?" Jason sounded like he just might laugh at that.

Tommy shrugged. "You were terrifying your little sister and she turned to me to protect her. My first thought was to remove the fear factor. Knock you out, growling stops, sister no longer scared." He turned to look at his old friend. "I can't help it. Tara brings out the protective side of me."

"Yeah. Yeah. You and your white knight complex. Sometimes you go more than a little overboard." Jason chuckled, shaking his head. He got serious again. "What did my mother say to convince you that she didn't hate Tara?"

"She asked me if I'd ever held a child in my arms as her breath rattled in her chest knowing that she could be dying there with nothing I could do about it. Knowing that each breath could be her last. She also told me about the children she'd already lost to crib death. She told me that she was terrified of loving a child that much only to lose them again."

"I knew about the ones she'd lost but I didn't know that she felt that way. She always seemed to just keep going. No matter what else happened. I wish she'd have talked to me."

"Maybe you just should have asked, bro." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "But now maybe the healing can start for everyone." He gestured with his head. "Let's go. The girls will know where to find us."

****

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Kim and Tara were having a similar conversation. "Kim, why? Why would she show up now?"

"Maybe she decided to see if she could see what we do when we look at you. Maybe she's decided that she's been cut off from you for long enough. I don't know. Maybe you should talk to her and ask her what happened. Ask her why she's been so distant. Maybe she'll tell you. Maybe things between the two of you can change."

"Kim, th-th-that's an awful l-l-lot of maybes. What if she's j-j-just pretending?"

Kim placed her hands on Tara's shoulders. "And what if she's not? What if you could get close to her finally? After all this time?"

Tara turned away from her best friend. "It would be nice to have my mother with me when ---"

Kim whirled Tara around to face her again. "When what, Tara? Don't tell me you're --?"

"N-n-no. No I'm not p-p-pregnant. But s-s-someday I might be. And I'd l-l-like to be. But I'd like to h-h-have my mother there wh-wh-when it does happen. I've always d-d-dreamed of having my m-m-mother beside me when I g-g-gave birth to a ch-ch-child. Although I n-n-never dreamed I'd e-e-ever even have a ch-ch-chance to with T-t-tommy." Tara ducked her head and blushed heavily. She still had a few problems with her self-esteem but she was starting to get over them.

"Well, maybe this is what you need then. You have to talk to her, Tara. Tell her how you feel."

"I-I-I-I'll try. I'm j-j-just tired of being laughed at."

Kim chuckled. "I actually know what you mean."

"B-b-but you've always been p-p-popular."

"Not when I first got to Miami. A lot of people laughed at me because they honestly didn't think I could handle being there. And at first it was really hard. I hadn't had a real coach in years and all of a sudden not only did I have a coach but a world-class coach and was working toward a major competition. I mean, the only thing bigger than the Pan-Globals is the Olympics. Some of the girls used to call me Cinderella. As in the poor relation. They looked at me as the unfortunate step-child. It wasn't fun and there was more than once that I called Jason wanting to quit."

"And yet y-y-you didn't qu-qu-quit until that injury."

"That's right. Jason kept reminding me that quitting would prove them all right. That I couldn't handle it and he knew that wasn't true. One night, he talked to me on the phone for over four and a half hours. He was still in Switzerland at the time so you can just picture the cost for that one." Both young women giggled. "Now what say we go join the men and get this party started."

Tara wrapped her arms around Kim and hugged her tightly. "Y-y-you always kn-kn-know what to say t-t-to make me f-f-feel better."

"What are friends for? Now let's put a smile on. After all, you just married the man of your dreams." Tara smiled and the two of them headed for the bathroom door.

"So wh-wh-when do I get to s-s-start planning a w-w-wedding for you t-t-two?"

"I don't know, Tara. We only just admitted that we had feelings for each other. I don't think a wedding is in our immediate future."

Tara giggled. "W-w-we'll see."


	45. Chapter 45

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I wouldn't mind owning JDF and ASJ.

SUMMARY: Tommy and Tara are married and the reception is in full swing.

* * *

Tommy and Jason were sitting at the head table when Tara and Kim walked up. The two women sat down with Tommy next to Tara and Jason on the other side of Kimberly. Everyone was milling around as Hayley, Kira and Trent set up the buffet line for the meal.

"Everything okay?" Tommy asked Tara as he wrapped her small hand in his. She nodded.

"Is everything okay out here?" she asked in return.

"I shocked your brother." At the puzzled look on her face, he continued. "Remember the day of the invasion?" She nodded, biting her lower lip. "I told Jason that when he was growling afterwards I nearly knocked him for a loop."

"As if you could, bro," Jason interjected, laughing outright this time.

Tommy laughed too. "I think I could have done that day. But you would have paid me back later, I have no doubt."

"He'd have had to go through me." Jason just looked at his little sister, surprised that she hadn't stuttered at all. And the tone of her voice when she'd said it let him know that she really meant it.

"Sissy, you know that once Tommy had explained why, I'd have let it slide." Jason was chuckling and Kim was trying hard to smother her laughter at the image Tara's words had painted her mind. The picture of Tara fighting her much bigger brother was almost laughable and yet so poignant that she knew Tara would have done it to protect Tommy.

"No need to defend me, honey." Tommy squeezed her hand and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I would have taken it if it meant taking care of you."

Just then, Hayley walked over and told the two couples that the food was ready. Tommy and Tara stood and walked over to the line. But before Tommy took any food, Tara looked up at him then leaned up to whisper something in his ear. He smiled and nodded. They split up, he walked over to his parents and she walked to hers.

"Mom, Dad, you're s-s-supposed to j-j-join us at the h-h-head of the l-l-line." Abigail's mouth dropped open as Tara held out her hands to her parents. She was definitely trying.

"We would be honored, baby girl," Daniel Scott said, taking his daughter's hand. Abigail smiled at her little girl and took the other hand.

Everyone smiled as they watched the bride and groom lead their parents to the buffet line. Before dipping into the first dish, Tommy leaned down to Tara. "Excellent idea, Tara. You just took a big step in restoring the relationship between you and your parents." He kissed her and they proceeded to get their food.

"Tara's trying so hard," Kim said, nearly in tears at the touching gesture. Jason just kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand before picking up a plate to serve himself from the extensive buffet that Hayley, Kira and Trent had prepared.

****

Almost an hour later, everyone was waiting for the dancing to start. The first song that started playing as Jason led Tara out to the dance floor for his one dance was "Stealing Cinderella" by Chuck Wicks. On two large screen TVs, everyone watched as home videos of Tara dressed up as Cinderella started playing. The videos continued through her playing in a sprinkler with her big brothers and eating cherry Popsicles only to turn and chase her brothers with all of them wearing big Popsicle grins. The crowd gathered there watched Jason dance with his little sister as the videos continued, catching Tara and her oldest brother, Kevin, in a pillow fight as Kevin tried to get her to go to sleep. The younger version of the bride bounced on the bed, giggling and fighting her brother.

Tears were present in many eyes as the song faded out and Tommy stepped forward for his first dance with his wife. "Tara may be your wife, Tommy, but she'll always be my baby sister. Take good care of her, man. Don't ever hurt her."

"You have nothing to worry about. I'll never hurt her, Jason. I couldn't." Tommy leaned down and kissed his bride before taking her in his arms and starting to dance to the next song, "Lost in this Moment" by Big and Rich. "I love you, TaraLynn Oliver."

"I love you, Thomas James Oliver." She smiled up at him and then snuggled her head into his chest. She noticed Kimberly wiping a tear away from her eye. Jason had one arm draped around his girlfriend's shoulders and snugged her in a little closer as he watched the two of them dance.

After that, everyone else stepped up onto the dance floor to join the bride and groom.

****

Two hours later, Tara was getting tired but she knew that there were still three things left before the reception could end. They had to cut the cake, throw the bouquet and throw the garter.

The DJ, who happened to be a long-time friend of Jason's named Zack, picked up the microphone. "Okay. All the single ladies come out on the dance floor. Can we get the new Mrs. Oliver to come up on stage? It's time to find out which lady's getting married next."

As all the single women crowded out onto the dance floor, Tara turned her back to them and smiled at Tommy. The bouquet went flying over her shoulder and the crowd went wild trying to catch it. Tara had turned back to watch the scramble and couldn't help but laugh when the group parted to show Kim holding the bouquet.

"Okay, now it's the single guys' turn." At that, Zack found the microphone being taken from him by his one-time replacement, Adam Park.

"Zack, get out there. You're still single." Adam laughed as Zack tried to take the mike back. Tommy gestured to the original Black Ranger to get on the dance floor.

Tommy had already gotten the garter from around Tara's leg. He didn't want to embarrass her by taking it off in front of everyone. He showed the garter to the crowd before kissing his wife for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Then he let the garter fly.

The guys didn't fight as hard over the garter as the girls had the bouquet but there was a little pushing and shoving. Of course, Tommy laughed out loud as Jason came out the winner. Tara giggled even harder at seeing the blush that went across both their faces as the couple stepped onto the dance floor to have their required dance.

"Why are those two laughing so hard?" Jason asked her as they moved around the dance floor.

"I don't know about Tommy but when we went to the restroom at the beginning of the night, Tara asked me when she would get to start planning a wedding for us. I told her that we had only just gotten to the point of admitting our feelings for each other. I wasn't sure when a wedding would come into the picture."

"That little sneak," Jason laughed. "I don't know what it is about weddings but I swear almost every woman in here has that dreamy look about her."

"Well, we know why Tara has it. After all, she just married the one man in the entire world she never thought she'd ever have a chance with. And, in my case, it's that all of that planning paid off. Everything has been just so perfect."

"Kim, I really do love you. I know that someday, maybe soon, we'll be the ones having the perfect day like this. But I know one thing. Even knowing that I do want to marry you, I wouldn't upstage Tara by asking you today. I want my little sister to enjoy her special day."

"So do I, Jase. She and Tommy really deserve this. I'm so happy for them."

"Me too, Firebird." The rest of their dance passed only to have everyone else join them for the next song.

****

The reception was almost over and Tara was exhausted. Tommy was too but he was alert enough to notice Daniel Scott talking to Zack at the DJ's table. Zack nodded and he pulled out a disk.

Daniel walked over to where Tommy and Tara sat at their table and held out his hand. "Tara?"

"Y-y-yes, Daddy?"

"Would you dance with me? Just this one time?" The hope in his eyes was enough to make the young woman smile and place her hand in his. The two of them walked to the dance floor as the song "My Little Girl" played. He smiled at his daughter the entire time they danced.

When the song was finished, Daniel escorted her back to her husband and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

She sat down next to Tommy who took her hand and kissed it. "I think maybe it's time for us to go. You look pretty tired and I know I didn't sleep much last night."

She nodded just a yawn snuck up on her. Covering her mouth with her hand, she ducked her head with a sleepy smile. Tommy smiled at her and the two of them stood up.

They walked over to the DJ table and Tommy picked up the mike. "Thank you all for coming to help us celebrate today but I think it's time for Tara and I to make good our escape and go get some sleep."

With that, Tommy set down the mike and, sweeping Tara into his arms, ran for the door. Before anyone even knew what was happening, the two of them were in Tommy's jeep and on the way back to the house.


	46. Chapter 46

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Can Abigail and Tara build the relationship they should have had all along?

* * *

EPILOGUE

Over the course of the next fourteen months, Tara, Abigail, and Daniel worked extremely hard to rebuild the relationship that they should have had from the beginning.

Tara and Tommy spent some time each holiday with his family and some with hers.

Tommy was amazed at the effort everyone put into making things work between them.

That was why, fourteen months after their wedding and just six months after Jason and Kim's wedding, Abigail Scott was standing in her daughter's hospital room with her daughter-in-law as Tara gave birth to twin girls.

"They're beautiful, Tara," Abigail whispered through her tears.

"Krystal Anne and Jasmine Leigh," Tara whispered. "I want Tommy."

Kim went to the door. "Tommy, your wife wants you in here."

Tommy almost ran through the door to his wife's side. "I'm here, Tara. Right here beside you."

"Tommy, I want you to meet your daughters, Krystal Anne and Jasmine Leigh."

"They're gorgeous. Just like their mother."

"I did good?" Her voice reminded everyone in the room of a small child.

"You did very good," Tommy assured his wife. He bent over and kissed her forehead.

Tara smiled up at her husband. "Thank you." Her eyes fluttered closed as she drifted off to sleep.

"Tommy, why don't you stay with her? I'll take care of the twins."

As Tommy sat down next to the woman he loved, Abigail left the room with the nurse. "Do you need anything, Tommy?" Kim asked from the door.

"I have everything I need, Kim. I really do." Tommy kissed Tara's hand before smiling up at his one-time girlfriend now sister-in-law. "I have everything I need."


End file.
